Yo no quiero GingerGron, Yo quiero Achele
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: !Achele! Theo esta celoso de Dianna por pasar mucho tiempo con Lea. Dianna y Lea se "separan" por un mes y en ese mes, la rubia conoce a una bella pelirroja, llamada Marissa.
1. Theo, Lea & Dianna

Los Ángeles, California

10 de Agosto del 2011

Lea Michele caminaba por los pasillos del set de Glee. Extrañaba volver al trabajo, a pesar de haber estado más de 2 meses con sus compañeros del programa, en la gira de conciertos, no se cansaba de verlos. Se habían convertido en una gran familia.

Había pasado algunos días con su novio, Theo. El chico la extrañaba, había estado mucho tiempo separado de ella y era normal que el chico quisiera estar con Lea. Pero es esos momentos, Lea recordó la gran pelea que tuvo con su novia a causa de cierta rubia.

_*Flash Back*_

-_Lo siento, ¿Ok? Pero ella es mi amiga, Theo_—La morena agitaba sus manos en modo de desesperación. Su novio había armado una gran escena de celos al mostrarle los videos a Lea, donde se mostraba de una manera muy cariñosa con Dianna.

-_Es que no lo parecen, Lea. Ustedes parecen más pareja que lo que tú y yo logramos parecer. Lea, ellos creen que tú y Dianna tienen algo—_Lea rodo sus ojos al ver la gran escena, su novio estaba celoso de su mejor amiga.

-_Theo, por favor—_La pequeña actriz de acercó a su novio y el retrocedió— _¿Estas bromeando, Theo?—_El chico negó con su cabeza y Lea se sentó en el sofá seguida de su novio.

_-Lea, veo como la vez, la amas—_En seguida, Lea miro a su novio con la boca abierta.

-_Claro que la amo, es mi mejor amiga, Theo. ¡MI MEJOR AMIGA!—_Lea estaba desesperada al ver que no podía hacer entrar en razón a su novio.

-_Es que no lo parecen. Tomadas de la mano, ella te abraza, tú le cantas al oído. Dios, Lea. Hasta parece que ella es tu novia—_Rápidamente la diva se levantó de donde estaba y camino hasta la cocina, su novio la siguió.

_-¿Eso es lo que en verdad piensas?—_El chicho asintió—_ ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que no pienses de esa manera?_

_-Debes mantenerte alejada de Dianna por un tiempo. Sé que las grabaciones de la nueva temporada comienzan en tres días, pero tienes que hacerlo. Mira Lea, no lo hagas por ti, solo quiero que te des cuenta que dependes mucho de ella. A todo momento quieres verla, la quieres llamar, en ocasiones, cuando vamos a eventos juntos y ella está allí, te olvidas de mí por estar con ella—_El chicho de los ojos azules, bajo su cabeza. Lea solo lo maldijo internamente. Era tan difícil de entender que Dianna era solo su amiga, la mejor de todas. Pero para callarle la boca lo haría, bueno, al menos no lo haría públicamente, podía hacerlo discretamente, ella y Dianna eran una sola.

-_Está bien, Theo—_El chico la miro y sonrió abiertamente—_Pero no durara por siempre, tienes que entender que Di y yo solo somos amigas—_Theo asintió y se acercó a su novia y le proporciono un beso, cosa que a Lea no le gustó mucho que digamos, puesto que la imagen de la sonrisa de Dianna, apareció instantáneamente.

*_Fin del Flash Back*_

Lea sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y se adentró más al estudio donde comenzaría a grabar el primer episodio de lo que sería la nueva temporada de Glee. Vio a sus amigos, Chris ya estaba muy en su personaje de Kurt, al igual que Amber, Kevin, Jenna, Harry y el dúo dinámico, Naya y Heather, las cuales estaban vestidas de porristas.

-Oh por favor, ¿díganme que las Cherrios favoritas de Sue, no regresaron y solo están jugándome una broma?—Dijo sonriente Lea al entrar. Todos al verla, corrieron a ella y la abrazaron.

-Volví para hacerte la vida imposible, RuPaul—Dijo Naya muy metida en su personaje de Santana. Lea solo sonrió.

-¿Qué tal tu semana, Lea? No te hemos visto desde la premier de la película—Dijo Chris

-Bien, en lo que cabe—La imagen de Theo gritándole, apareció en la mente de la morena.

-Por ese tono, veo que hay problemas en el paraíso—Dijo Amber

-Los celos de Theo están matándome—Soltó la pequeña actriz.

-¿Sigue con la idea de Di?—Escucho que dijo Naya a lo que Lea solo asintió.

-Bueno, yo igual me sentiría inseguro—Lea miro a Kevin—Quiero decir, sus fans creen que ustedes tienen algo—Dijo poniendo una cara muy graciosa

-El que seamos cariñosas la una con la otra no quiere decir que estemos en una relación—Dijo Lea fastidiada a lo que los demás actores no quisieron seguir el tema.

-Y hablando de la reina de roma—Dijo Heather. Lea volteó y en efecto, Dianna entraba por la gran puerta. Lea sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente al ver a la rubia, de ahora cabello corto, entrar a la habitación.

-A solo un día ¿y ya comienzan a hablar de mí?—Dianna sonrió y comenzó a saludar a todos, dejando al último a Lea—Hola, pequeña—La rubia se acercó a Lea y espero a que la más pequeña se parara para abrazarla y después depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Es bueno volver a verte—Dijo la pequeña, la cual se iba a sentar, pero Dianna le gano el lugar. La rubia sonrió y la morena se sentó en el regazo de la más alta. Los chicos solo se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron

Pasaron las horas y con ella, un día lleno de risas, alegrías y buenos momentos. Siempre era una buena ocasión para compartir con los chicos y sobre todo, compartir con Dianna. El día de grabación había terminado y con eso, cada uno tenía que retirarse a sus casas. Lea estaba en su camerino cuando escucha que están tocando a su puerta. La chica grita un "Adelante" y voltea a ver quién es, y era la rubia de la sonrisa perfecta, según Lea.

-¿Nos vamos juntas?—Le dijo la rubia una vez que estaba a un lado de con la morena. La diva solo miro a Dianna

-Di…-Dijo Lea

-¿Qué paso, Lea?—La morena se levantó y camino hasta Dianna para después tomar las manos pálidas de la rubia.

-No nos pueden ver juntas, no por ahora—La rubia miro confundida a la morena

-¿Si me explicaras el porqué de la situación, no me enojaría?—Le suspiro y miro a su amiga

-Theo esta celoso de ti—Dianna la miro y sonrió—No te rías, Dianna. No es para nada gracioso—Lea camino en dirección opuesta a Dianna, dándole la espalda.

-Es que no hay razones por las cuales, Theo este celoso de mí. Quiero decir, tú estás con él. Le, tienes que dejarla eso en claro—Y Lea la miro

-Se lo he dejado en claro, pero después comienza a navegar en la red y ve todo lo que los fans hacen—Lea suspiro pesadamente y se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba en su camerino, Dianna la imito.

-Bueno…-Dianna se había quedado sin palabras. Era verdad eso de los fans y no le molestaba, le daba risa hasta donde la imaginación de los fans podía llegar.

-Theo me dijo que tenía que estar distante de ti por un tiempo, pero como veras, es imposible. Somos como imágenes, así que fuera, no podemos dejar que nos vean—Dianna rodo sus ojos y asintió.

-Todo por no matar a tu novio de un coraje—Dianna rió y Lea solo golpeó ligeramente el brazo de la rubia.

-Solo será un mes, en lo que él se regresa a Nueva York—Le soltó Lea

-No hay problema, pequeña. Nos vemos mañana—Dianna beso la frente de su amiga y salió del camerino dejando a Lea.

Las semanas habían pasado y Theo estaba por irse a Nueva York a lo que sería trabajar por casi un año en una gran obra en Broadway. Lea se había alegrado un poco, porque después de un mes, al fin estaría tiempo completo con Dianna. Su novio estaba feliz, porque en ese mes, Lea se había dedicado solo a él, pensó que la "separación" entre Lea y Dianna había sido muy satisfactoria para él.

-Te voy a extrañar, Amor—Theo y Lea estaban en el aeropuerto. El vuelo de Theo a Nueva York, saldría en muy pocos minutos. Lea abrazaba al chico, mientras unos cuentos paparazis, tomaban fotografías de la pareja.

-Igual yo, amor. Pero iré a visitarte—El chico sonrió y beso delicadamente los labios de Lea. Ambos se despidieron y Lea miro como su chico partía hasta perderlo de vista. Lea se limpió las lágrimas y se puso sus grandes lentes obscuros y camino hasta su coche. En el camino a casa, Lea mando un mensaje a Dianna.

-**Se acaba de marchar, Di –L **

**-Lo siento, Lea. ¿Estás bien?—D **

**-Sí, en parte, me siento relajada porque ya no nos vamos a esconder—L **

-**En eso tienes razón—D **

**-¿Te invito a comer?—L **

**-Bien, ¿Dónde te veo?—D**

**-En el restaurant de Siempre—L **

**-Te veo en 20 minutos—D **

Lea sonrió y subió un poco más el volumen de su radio y se encamino hasta su destino. El lugar donde se encontraba Lea no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraría con Dianna. 15 minutos después, Lea se encontraba ya esperando a la rubia, la cual, puntualmente, llego a su destino.

-¿Disculpe?—Lea volteo— ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo?—Dianna rio y Lea también.

-Eres una tonta—Le dijo la morena una vez que la rubia estaba sentada.

-Lo sé y a ti te gusta que yo sea una tonta—Dianna sonrió coquetamente.

-¿Qué hiciste en este mes sin mí?—Le preguntó la morena a la rubia, mientras que el mesero ponía los menús y las bebidas que habían ordenado.

-Morir—Lea rió ante la dramática respuesta de su amiga

-¡Oye! La amiga dramática, soy yo—Le dijo Lea a lo que Dianna rio.

-No hice nada, bueno después de las grabaciones, me quedo en casa, viendo películas—Dianna jugaba con sus manos y Lea lo noto.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?—Dianna miro a su amiga y sonrió.

-Demonios, se me olvidaba que me conoces más que mi mamá—Dianna no sabía cómo decirle a su amiga, tenía que ser cuidadosa con las palabras que le diría, no quería que Lea se asustara, mucho menos que pensara mal de ella.

-Vamos, Di, pueden confiar en mí—Lea miro a Dianna

-Conocí a alguien en este mes—AL escuchar eso, Lea sintió como su corazón se hacía un nudo, no sabía el porqué, ella debería estar feliz, ¿no? Por fin su amiga, después de una desastrosa relación, había conocido a alguien, por fin.

Lea miro a su amiga.

-¿Lo conozco?—Pregunto cautelosamente

-Ese es el detalle—Lea miro a la rubia confundida -No es un "El" es una "Ella"—Lea al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos al máximo, ¿Dianna gay? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué carajos le había pasado a su amiga en un mes de distanciamiento?

-¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que…-Dianna la interrumpió

-Es una chica, una linda chica—Dijo sonrojada

-¿Eres gay?—Dijo sin más preámbulos, Lea

-No, quiero decir, no lo sé, Lea. No me gustan las etiquetas—Lea asintió

-¿La conozco?—Lea se sentía incomoda preguntándole ese tipo de cosas a su amiga. Osea, era Dianna, tenía sus deslices, pero había salido con chicos y ahora de la nada, con chicas.

-Lea, no me mates—La rubia cerro sus ojos—Es una de las concursantes de The Glee Project

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quién es Dianna Agron?—Lea miraba seriamente a Dianna

-Marissa, Marissa Von Bleicken—Lea miro a Dianna rápidamente

-¿La pelirroja esa? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo? ¡Ash!—Lea rápidamente tomo sus pertenencias y salió disparada del lugar ante la mirada atónica de su mejor amiga. Dianna pago la cuenta y dio gracias por llevar puestos un par de Jeans con unos converse. Lea cuando estaba enojada, suele caminar, más bien correr. Para suerte de Dianna, alcanzo a la morena la cual estaba esperando su coche.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Lea?—Dianna miro a Lea, la cual tenía cara de enojada. No entendía el por qué el comportamiento de la morena.

-De todas las chicas del mundo, ¿tenías que fijarte en ella?—Dianna seguía sin entender por qué Lea reaccionaba así

-¿Qué tiene de malo?—Lea le dio una mirada rápida y subió a su carro, Dianna pidió su carro y comenzó a seguir a su amiga. Lea estaciono su carro y se dirigió a su casa, ya dentro mando un mensaje a Dianna.

-**¡Ni se te ocurra entrar a la casa!**

Dianna llego a la casa de Lea y vio el mensaje. Negó con la cabeza y rezó a sus ancestros para que al entrar a la casa, Lea no la matara. Camino sigilosamente hasta entrar y al cerrar la puerta, vio como algo volaba en dirección a ella.

-¿Qué demonios, Lea?—Dijo al esquivar un oso de peluche, que al verlo, se dio cuenta que era el que le había regalado una semana después de haberse conocido.

-¡Te dije que no entraras!—lea estaba como loca y Dianna no entendía el por qué el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Oh, Lea, tienes que relajarte, ¿Ok?, Respira, 1, 2, 3—Lea se tranquilizó un poco y maldijo a Dianna.

-Lo siento—Fue lo que salió de la boca de la morena, 10 minutos después

-¡Estás loca, Lea!—Y Dianna sonrió

-¡Estoy celosa, que es diferente!—Al terminar, Lea se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo, no sin antes mirar a Dianna, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Lea celosa? Eso sí era algo por lo cual Dianna pagaría millones de dólares

**¡Aquí de nuevo! Dios, espero que no se aburran de mí y mis escritos.**

_Este es un ACHELE, pero no desde el principio. El comienzo será GingerGron (Marissa y Dianna) Amo a Marissa, me haría gay por ella (ok no). El fic contara de 10 capítulos, en los cuales veremos, celos, amor, pasión, amistad y por supuesto ACHELE._

_Espero que les guste, no se preocupen. No descuidare la otra historia por estar en esta._

**Sus comentarios son inspiración para mí**

_**Mi musa**_


	2. Te presento a Marissa

Capítulo II

Te presento a Marissa

La habitación había permanecido en silencio por más de 20 minutos. Lea no podía hablar ante la gran declaración que le había hecho a su mejor amiga. Estaba celosa de Marissa, pero ¿Por qué?, Dianna tenía que ser feliz y a ella no le importaba si era con un chico o con una chica, solo quería que Dianna, fuera feliz.

-¿Celosa? ¿Lea, porque estas celosa?—Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Dianna, minutos después. Lea miro a su amiga y no sabía el porqué de sus celos. Nunca había pasado nada como lo de hace unas horas.

-No tengo idea—Lea camino a la cocina y apoyo sus codos en la barra para después tomar su cara entre sus manos. Dianna camino hasta donde Lea estaba.

-Pues mucho menos yo. ¿Qué acaba de pasar, Lea? Parecías una esposa loca, la cual se había enterado que su marido la había engañado—Lea rio ante la ocurrencia de Dianna.

-Marissa no me cae para nada bien—Le soltó la morena

-¡Ni siquiera la conoces!—Le dijo Dianna sonriendo

-Basta ver los episodios del programa para darse cuenta que es una niña mimada—Dianna miro confundida a Lea.

-¿De qué hablas, Lea? Marissa no es para nada, así como tú le dices. Es linda, educada, muy buena cantante…-Lea interrumpió a Dianna

-Menor de edad—Dianna volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

-Tiene 21 años—Le dijo la rubia la cual se acercaba más a la morena

-Como si eso fuera mejor. Es menor que tú, Di. Por muchos años—La morena solo quería pretextos, a ella no le importaba la edad, sino el ¿Por qué Marissa?

-Por 4 años. Lea, ¿Por qué estas celosa de Marissa?—Le preguntó la rubia al ver como Lea ya estaba mucho más calmada. Lea camino hasta la sala seguida por la rubia, al llegar, Lea se sentó en un pequeño sillón y tome su cara entre sus manos.

-Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas—Le dijo la morena

-Es la quinta vez que me dices que no sabes—La rubia miro a Lea

-No sé, Dianna. Tal vez tengo miedo que ella ocupe el lugar que yo tengo en tu corazón. Tengo miedo de que lo que haces conmigo, ya no lo hagas por que la tienes a ella. Tengo miedo que la llegues a querer más que a mí. Aunque creo que eso va a pasar, dado que ella será tu novia y yo tú amiga—La morena seguía y seguía hablando. Dianna solo escuchaba atentamente a la morena.

Lea, alto. ¿Qué estás hablando?—La morena miro directamente los ojos verdes de la rubia, así mezclando el color de ambas chicas, dando un color único e inigualable.

-Es lo que va a pasar, Di—La rubia le sonrió a la morena y se acercó más a ella y tomo las manos de la más pequeña. La rubia acaricio las manos y después las besó. Lea se sonrojo.

-Escúchame bien, Lea Michele, eso nunca va a pasar. Tú eres mi otro complemento, tú aparte de mi mamá, vas primero que nada. Lea tú eres mi amiga, mi otra mitad, mi complemento, mi todo—Lea al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como su corazón brincaba de felicidad, literalmente. Una alegría inexplicable inundo el interior de Lea. Sintió ganas de abrazarla, brincar con ella, de ¿besarla? Lea se dio cuenta de su pensamiento y se sonrojo.

-Pero ella será tu novia, es obvio que la tienes que querer más que a mí, Di—La rubia negó con su cabeza y miro directamente los ojos marrones de Lea.

-Una relación va y viene, una amistad, y más como la que tú y yo tenemos, esa se queda para siempre—El cuerpo de la más pequeña actuó por impulso y sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de la rubia. Lea suspiro el aroma de Dianna y se pegó más al cuerpo de la rubia. Dianna pasó sus manos por la pequeña cintura de la morena y pego a la más pequeña a su cuerpo. Ambas sonrieron

Pasaron unos minutos y ambas estaban sentadas mirando algo sin importancia en la televisión. Aunque parecían muy entretenidas en lo que pasaba en la pantalla, sus mentes estaban en otra sintonía. Dianna se preguntaba el por qué había, Lea reaccionado de esa manera y Lea solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué reaccione así?

-Eres la amiga más celosa del mundo—Le dijo de la nada la rubia

-No todos los días mi mejor amiga me dice que tiene una novia—Lea miro a Dianna y esta solo se sonrojo.

-Bueno, no es mi novia, estamos saliendo—Lea la miro

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, tú sabes que yo pienso mucho las cosas, y más si del corazón se trata. Me gusta Marissa, más no sé si ella y yo tengamos fututo de pareja—Lea sintió una felicidad, pero después se regañó a sí misma.

-Y si no estás tan segura, ¿por qué sales con ella?—La morena miro a la rubia, la cual tenía una cara graciosa. Lea sonrió.

-Por lo mismo, Lea, quiero ver si mis inseguridades se deben a lo que ha pasado en mis relaciones anteriores o tengo miedo. ¡Vamos es una mujer! Nunca me había pasado algo así—Lea miro a su amiga y ella tenía esa mirada que solo le decía algo: PLAN

-¿Qué sucio plan apareció en tu sucia mente, Di? –La rubia sonrió

-¡Hey! Ni sucio plan ni mente sucia—Lea rodo los ojos

-¿Dime que te paso por la mente?—Dianna sonrió coquetamente

-¿Y si te presento a Marissa?—La morena abrió sus ojos al máximo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca!—Y Dianna supo que tenía que suavizar las cosas antes de que Lea le lanzara otra cosa más peligrosa.

-No, no estoy loca, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no tiene nada que ver. Mira Lea, es una idea magnifica, así conoces a Marissa, y te quitas de la mente la idea que tienes de ella. Además yo quiero que mi metro y medio de felicidad, Osea TÚ, conozca a—Lea la interrumpió

-¿A tus dos metros de felicidad?—Dianna la miro seriamente— ¿Qué? Además no mido metro y medio, mido un metro sesenta—Dijo orgullosa

-Vamos, Lea, mi metro y medio de felicidad, anda di que sí—La rubia casi se hincaba para que Lea aceptara. Lea miro a la rubia, la cual tenía esa cara a la cual, la morena no se podía negar.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero será en tú casa y a las ocho—La rubia abrazo a su amiga

-Eres la mejor, no te vas a arrepentir. Ok, mañana a las ocho en mi casa—Lea sonrió.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche y Dianna se marchaba a su departamento. La rubia en ocasiones extrañaba vivir con su mejor amiga, pero en parte fue buena decisión, dado que en situaciones, Dianna dependía mucho de Lea y viceversa.

Al llegar a su departamento, la rubia, quito su ropa y se dio una relajante ducha, al salir, puso su pijama y tomo su teléfono. Marco un número y espero a que contestaran.

-_¿Diga?—_Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

-¿Cómo está la pelirroja más linda de Nueva York? –Se escuchó una risa al otro lado.

-_Más linda, ¿y tú?—_Dianna sonrió

-Que modesta eres, Marissa. Yo estoy bien—Dijo al acordarse de lo sucedido con Lea

-_¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?_—Dijo Marissa

-¿Sigues en Los Ángeles?—Le pregunto la rubia

-_Sí, pero me voy pasado mañana—_Le dijo

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vienes a la casa a cenar? Lea ya sabe lo que está pasando—Un silencio de promulgo en la llamada— ¿Sigues allí?

-_Sí, es que lo de Lea me cayó de sorpresa. ¿Cómo reacciono? Bueno, le dijiste que estamos saliendo, que no somos, bueno, novias_—La rubia rio fuertemente

-Sí se lo dije. Ella reacciono, digamos que diferente. Por lo que quiero que se conozcan. Entonces, ¿mañana en mi casa a las ocho?—Dianna escucho la risa de Dianna

_-Está bien. Allá te veo. Oye tengo que dormir, mi mamá me regañara_—La rubia sonrió.

-Descansa. Nos vemos mañana, un beso—La conversación termino. Dianna colgó el teléfono y se acostó a dormir. Tenía que estar preparada mentalmente para cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar mañana.

La mañana había pasado rápido para Lea, la morena había salido a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos. Ahora estaba tomando una ducha, una larga ducha. Ayer, cuando Dianna se había ido, se puso a pensar muchas cosas. La primera fue: ¿Por qué le molestaba la idea de que Dianna estuviera con Marissa? No entendía el por qué se negaba a eso. La morena sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, Dianna tenía derecho a ser feliz, pero, ¿Por qué con ella?

La morena salió de su larga ducha y se puso solo un short corto y una blusa de tirantes. Camino hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se encamino hasta su sala y prendió la televisión. Un programa llamó la atención y se puso a verlo. Las grabaciones de Glee estaban en pausa para ella y tenía que disfrutar el tiempo que tenía para ella.

-**A las ocho, Lea. No me vayas a quedar mal, mi metro y medio de felicidad—D –**La morena sonrió al ver el mensaje.

-**Como que eso del metro y medio me lo dices constantemente. Claro, estaré antes para ver en que puedo ayudarte—L **–La morena le envió el mensaje a Dianna y se levantó, camino a la cocina y dejo el vaso en el lava trastos y tomo el teléfono y llamo a Jenna.

-¿Estas ocupada? –Le dijo la morena a Jenna

-_No, ¿Por qué?_ –Le contesto la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

-¿Puedes venir a casa? –La otra chica no dudo. Le dijo que sí. Era muy rara la vez que Lea le pedía a ella, el ir a su casa, por lo que supuso que algo andaba mal con la morena. Pasaron diez minutos y la chica ya estaba en casa de la morena.

-¿Qué pasa, Lea? –Dijo una vez que ambas estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de la morena.

-Necesito hablar con alguien—Le soltó la pequeña actriz y Jenna la miro confundida.

-¿Peleaste con Di? –La morena la miro—No me malinterpretes, pero tú siempre recurres a ella, antes que a mí—Lea sonrió

-Ella es mi problema, Jen—La chica de ojos rasgados la miro confundida.

-¿Qué está pasando, Lea?—Lea suspiro pesadamente.

-Di está saliendo con alguien—Lea no podía decir que Dianna estaba saliendo con una chica, dado que solo ella sabía de eso.

-Y eso es malo, ¿Por qué?—Dijo cantando la última palabra

-Porque no quiero perderla—Jenna estaba algo confundida.

-Vamos, Lea. No creo que por un chico vayas a perder a la rubia. Ustedes son más unidas que nada. Nada las puede separar. Incluso, cuando Dianna es la razón de los celos de tu novio, tú no te alejas de la rubia. No creo que pierdas a Di, porque ella está saliendo con alguien—Lea sonrió. Su amistad con la rubia era más fuerte que nada. Pero, ¿Por qué esos celos ante Marissa? Ni siquiera la conocía.

-Tienes razón. Siempre es bueno hablar contigo, Jenna—La morena abrazó a su amiga y ambas sonrieron.

-No seas celosa, de todas maneras. Tú siempre serás para Dianna, el número uno—Lea le sonrió a Jenna. Ambas siguieron hablando de cosas, hasta que Jenna se tuvo que ir.

Lea miro su reloj.

-Las 18:30, Sera mejor que vaya arreglándome—La morena dijo para sí sola y se fue a su recamara a empezar a cambiarse.

-Oh por Dios, ya son las 19:00—Dijo una Dianna muy apresurada.

La comida ya estaba lista, un buen buffet vegano había preparado. Tanto ella como Lea, no comían carne. Marissa no era vegana como ambas actrices, pero Dianna trataba de impresionar a la persona incorrecta. El timbre sonó, la rubia fue a abrir.

Era Marissa

-Estas hecha un caos, Di—La pelirroja se acercó y beso la mejilla de la rubia.

-Bueno, la comida no se iba a hacer sola. Además, tuve llamado temprano y salí hace dos horas—Ambas caminaron hasta la sala. La relación de ambas chicas iba lentamente, se habían conocido en una pequeña fiesta, en donde Marissa estaba cantando. La pelirroja llamo la atención de la rubia. Comenzaron a hablar y hablar, no tenían muchas cosas en común, como ella y Lea, pero algo le llamaba la atención.

-Creo que iré a bañarme, Lea no ha de tardar en llegar—Dijo la rubia la cual se quitó el delantal.

-Ok, yo aquí espero. No tardes, Lea me intimida mucho—Dianna soltó una carcajada.

-Mide uno sesenta—Le dijo a la pelirroja

-No es gracioso eso, Dianna. Anda ve a bañarte—La rubia sonrió y subió a su recamara a bañarse. Mientras, la pelirroja miraba el Departamento de la rubia. Miraba las fotos de Dianna cuando estaba pequeña, cuando estaba un poco más grande, fotos con sus padres y después, fotos de ella con Lea. Eran demasiadas. Hasta parecían novias. La pelirroja sonrió para ella misma.

El timbre sonó

Marissa grito a Dianna, pero esta no la podía escuchar. Por lo que se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se dio cuenta de que Lea había llegado a la casa. Se puso algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que Marissa iba a conocer a alguno de los amigos de Dianna, supo que algún día lo haría, pero nunca pensó que la primera sería Lea, su mejor amiga.

-Soy Marissa, Di se está bañando—Lea sonrió

-Soy Lea—Ambas estrecharon sus manos

-Que torpe, pasa por favor—Le dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada. La pequeña diva entro al departamento de Dianna.

-¿Así que se está bañando?—Dijo Lea

-Si hubieras venido quince minutos antes, la hubieras visto con el delantal puesto—Ambas rieron

-Dianna no es muy buena con el tiempo—Marissa iba a contestar pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Más bien el tiempo no es bueno conmigo—Respondió la rubia que venía bajando—Me alegro que hayas venido—Le dijo la rubia a la morena

-No me lo perdería por nada—Ambas sonrieron y después miraron a Marissa. Las tres chicas pasaron al comedor. Donde la mesa ya estaba lista. Dianna se sentó a su lado derecho, Lea y a su lado izquierdo, Marissa.

-Esto esta delicioso—Dijo Lea. La rubia la miro y sonrió

-¿A ti no te gusto, Marissa?—La pelirroja se sonrojo. Toda era comida vegana, verduras, soya, más verduras y más soya.

-Sí, está muy rico—Dijo al meterse una porción de comida. La comida fue amena, las tres chicas hablaban y hablaban, en ocasiones, Dianna se concentraba tanto en Lea que se olvidaba de la pelirroja.

-Y dime, Marissa, ¿Has hablado con Ryan?—Le pregunto Lea a la pelirroja una vez que estaban sentadas en la sala.

-Bueno, estamos en pláticas, aún no se—Le dijo la pelirroja

-Siempre se necesita una pelirroja en el show—Le dijo la rubia y Marissa sonrió.

-Es tiempo de que me vaya—Dijo Lea mirando su reloj.

-¿Por qué?—Dijo Dianna

-Es tarde y tengo que llamar a Theo—Dianna al escuchar eso sintió una sensación rara en su pecho y hasta se disgustó un poco.

-Sí, yo también me voy, mañana regreso a Nueva York y tengo que irme temprano—Dijo Marissa. Las tres chicas se pararon y caminaron hasta la puerta.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Marissa—Dijo Lea besando la mejilla de Marissa

-El gusto fue mío—Marissa beso la mejilla de Lea—Te marco luego—Le dijo a Dianna y ella solo asintió.

-Bueno yo me voy—Lea se acercó a la rubia a besar su mejilla como de costumbre pero Dianna accidentalmente se movió y Lea deposito el beso en los labios de la rubia. Ambas se sonrojaron pero no dijeron nada. Dianna abrazo a la morena y la vio partir. Marissa solo veía la escena, la rubia pensó que Marissa no había visto nada, pero se equivocó.

Marissa tomo un taxi y partió a su casa. La imagen de Dianna con Lea no se le borraba de la mente. _Ellas perjuran ser amigas, pero allí ay algo más,_ pensó para sí misma la pelirroja una vez que estaba acostada en su cama.

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo un capítulo más

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

Mi Musa

Espero que disfruten este capítulo

Comenten, lo necesito para escribir


	3. No entiendo

Capitulo III

No entiendo

-Necesito hablar contigo, Naya—Le dijo rápidamente la rubia

-Hola a ti también, Dianna—Dianna rojo los ojos y tomó a Naya de la mano y la arrastro hasta su camerino.

-Bien, aquí estaremos a salvo—Naya miraba a Dianna, actuaba raro.

-Estas actuando raro, más raro de lo normal. Estas tan rara que creo que llamare a Extra normal para que investiguen que está pasando contigo, a la mejor te poseyó algo en estos días—La rubia le dio una mirada asesina

-¿De qué carajos hablas? –Naya encogió los hombros.

-Andas muy rara, rubia. ¿Qué te pasa?—La rubia se sentó en una pequeña silla

-Aparte de Lea eres la única que sabe esto—Naya la miro confundida

-¿Qué es lo que se?—La rubia se paró y tomo a Naya de los hombros.

-Estoy saliendo con Marissa Von Bleicken—Naya sonrió— ¿Por qué no estas gritándome? ¿No me aventaras un peluche, verdad?—La latina quito las manos pálidas de su bronceada piel.

-Ok, Di, te quiero, pero creo que debes entras a rehabilitación. Creo que tantos productos veganos están afectándote—La rubia la miro seriamente.

-Es serio, Naya, estoy saliendo con una chica—La latina se sentó

-¿Desde cuándo estas saliendo con la pelirroja que es probable que trabaje en la serie? Dios Dianna, de tantas mujeres en el mundo, tienes que ligarte a una que muchos conocen y más aparte, es probable que trabaje donde tú misma trabajas.

-Desde que Lea y yo tratamos de mantenernos alejadas. Tú sabes, solo la miraba en el trabajo, porque fuera de él, no podía dado que su novio creía que ella y yo teníamos algo.

-Entonces solo sales con esta chica por qué ¿no puedes estar con Lea?—Naya puso una cara graciosa, la cual denotaba confusión

-No, quiero decir, no se—Dianna se sentó junto a Naya

-Ok, rubia. Tienes que poner las cosas en claro ¿sabías que soy una muy buena psicóloga?

-¿Me cobraras?—Le pregunto la rubia en tono de broma

-Pero no con tus servicios lésbicos mi querida Di. Con un café me conformo—La rubia golpeo ligeramente el brazo de la morena.

-Bueno, el día que el novio de Lea se fue a Nueva York, ella me invito a comer, yo le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, en cuanto le dije que era Marissa, se puso como loca, con decirte que me aventó un peluche cuando entre a su casa—Naya soltó una risa

-¡Dios!

-Y eso no es todo, después que las cosas se calmaron, ella me dijo que tenía miedo de que yo la reemplazara con Marissa. Pero tú sabes que no, ella es mi otra mitad. Por Alá, ella es mi mejor amiga—Naya negó con la cabeza

-Di, tu y yo sabemos que entre ustedes dos hay una fuerza sexual inexplicable—La rubia la miro

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Rivera?—Ahora Naya tomaba a Dianna por los hombros.

-¿Por qué precisamente en "Somebody to Love" ambas se tomaban de las manos, ella te cantaba al oído, se abrazaban? Eso no es de amigas, bueno tal vez sí, pero ustedes se ven tan gay haciendo eso. Incluso se ven más gay que el beso entre Madonna y Britney—La rubia se sonrojo

-Cuando estoy con ella, no importa nada, solo ella y yo. Es como si estuviera un una dimensión paralela a la realidad—La morena la miro

-Te transportas a Lealandia—Dijo Naya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es que no entiendo, Naya. Ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo sentir nada por ella, bueno si puedo—La morena la miro

-Te niegas las cosas pero al mismo tiempo las aceptas. Creo que un verdadero psicólogo, terminaría loco al escuchar tus cosas, Dianna.

-Gracias, eso mejoro mucho más las cosas, Naya—La rubia se sentó y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-Mira, Dianna solo tú puedes entender que es lo que pasa en tu corazón—La rubia la interrumpió

-Ayer la bese—Naya estaba tomando un sorbo de agua y al escuchar eso, escupió todo el líquido que tenía en su boca.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? ¡Oh Dios! Eso no me lo veía venir—La rubia miro a la morena

-Bueno, fue accidental. Ella ya se iba, típico beso en la mejilla, pero me gire un poco y nuestros labios se juntaron—Naya rodo sus ojos

-¡Es un beso tan de película! "Ay si, accidentalmente gire mi cabeza y ella me beso" Por favor.

-Creo que Marissa lo vio—Naya abrió la boca

-Tú me quieres matar a mí, ¿verdad? Dianna, no puedes decirme todas esas cosas en un minuto—La rubia miro a Naya, en verdad se miraba confundida.

-No sé qué hacer, Naya. No entiendo por qué Lea reacciono así, no sé por qué me siento de esta manera.

-¿Hablaste con Lea?

-Sí y lo que me dijo fue eso que te acabo de decir. Además, Lea no puede sentir cosas por mí, quiero decir, esta con Theo. Ya son dos años de relación, ¿tú crees que tiraría algo así por experimentar algo conmigo?

-Tal vez de eso está celosa Lea—Dianna la miro rápidamente -Vamos, Lea es de Nueva York, es una actriz de Broadway. Muchas actrices de ese ámbito, tienen sus deslices con chicas. Tal vez Lea esta celosa de que ella no es tu "desliz"—Dianna rio ante lo dicho por Naya

-Ahora si te volví loca. Marissa no es un "desliz", me gusta—La morena la miro

-A quién tratas de convencer, ¿a ti o a mí?—La rubia la miro seriamente y después bajo su mirada al sueño.

-Ya no sé qué demonios hacer. ¿Por qué me pasan las cosas a mí? Digo, hay millones de chicas en este mundo—La morena rio

-Eres la chica gay más heterosexual que conozco—Dianna sonrió y después se puso sería.

-Ni siquiera sé si soy gay—Naya le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la rubia

-Solo hay una cosa de saber eso—La rubia miro a la morena la cual tenía una mirada picara en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?—Le dijo la rubia

-¡Tener sexo con una mujer! —Naya lo dijo tan fuerte que a Dianna casi le da un infarto. En eso se escucha que alguien comienza a tocar la puerta del camerino de Dianna. La rubia estaba muy sonrojada, Naya se burló de ella y fue a abrir la puerta, para dejar ver a Lea.

-Hola—Dijo la morena

-Hola, Lea, pasa—Naya se abrió un poco y Lea pasó

-Te estuve buscando como por media hora—Le dijo Lea a Dianna

-Lo siento, pero es que Naya me arrastro hasta aquí—Lea rápidamente miro a Naya, la cual internamente estaba maldiciendo a Dianna.

-Sí, bueno, quería algunos consejos de cómo coquetear con las personas. Ya sabes, Di fue la que más coqueteo en el tour con los fans—Dianna miro a Naya, la rubia estaba sonrojada y con la mirada le decía a Naya que se callara.

-Parece que interrumpí una productiva charla—El tono de Lea era disgustado. Dianna ahora temía por su vida.

-Ah, para nada, yo ya me iba. Tengo llamado en cinco minutos. Nos vemos, chicas—Dianna sintió un gran alivio al ver como Naya se alejaba de ellas. La puerta se cerró y solo quedaron las dos chicas.

-Ah sí que, ¿consejos para coquetear?—Lea le dijo a Dianna. La rubia solo se sonrojo.

-¡No! Tú sabes cómo es Naya de graciosa—La rubia estaba nerviosa. ¿Tener sexo con una chica? La idea paso por su mente y la rubia se sonrojo al máximo.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Di? Estas más roja que un tomate—Lea le sonrió

-No, en nada, alergia tal vez. ¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana?—Dijo la rubia para cambiar el tema

-Bien, eso si quitamos el hecho que esta mañana tuve una pelea con Theo—La morena se sentó y la rubia la imito.

-¿Y ahora por qué?—Lea solo paso sus manos por su cara y miro a Dianna—Oh

-Le dije que había ido a cenar contigo a tu casa y se puso como loco—Lea puso su mano derecha en su frente

-Sigo sin entender los celos de tu novio, él está contigo, es un estúpido—Lea la miro—Lo siento—Ahora dijo sonrojada

-Yo pienso lo mismo. No sé de donde a sacado esa idea. Sus celos me están matando, antes no era así—Dianna no miraba a Lea, el estar tan cerca de la morena, hacía que su corazón latiera muy rápido.

-Bueno es parte de las relaciones, estoy segura que lo van a solucionar—La rubia se paró y fue a tomar un poco de agua.

-¿Estas bien?—Lea siguió a Dianna

-Sí, ¿Por qué?—La rubia miro rápidamente a la morena y le sonrió.

-Estás algo rara, como nerviosa, ¿peleaste con Marissa?—Dianna negó con la cabeza

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Y no, no pelee con Marissa. Está en Nueva York y se quedara allí por un buen tiempo—Dianna miro a la nada y Lea tomo las manos de la rubia.

-Todo va a estar bien—Le dijo la morena y después beso la mejilla de la rubia.

-No sé si todo pueda estar bien después de que haga esto—La rubia se miraba nerviosa y estaba fría, fría como un vampiro.

-¿De hacer que?—Pero la rubia no contesto y lentamente se acercó a Lea, tomo entre sus manos la cara de la pequeña actriz y sin pensarlo dos veces, Dianna comenzó a besar a Lea.

Lea no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock ante semejante acto que Dianna estaba haciendo. No sabía el por qué se de ese beso, quería despegarse, pero no podía, sentía que ninguno de sus sentidos respondía a sus órdenes de alejarse de la rubia, Dianna había actuado por impulso, la adrenalina se apodero de su cuerpo, su cerebro le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podía despegarse de los labios de Lea.

El beso se estaba tornando algo pasional, las manos ahora querían participar. Dianna recorrió ambos costados de la pequeña diva. Lea se estremecía ante el contacto de su piel con la de Dianna, la sensación era inigualable. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, la pasión se estaba apoderando de ambas chicas. Lentamente Dianna recostó a Lea en el pequeño sillón y ella se puso sobre la morena, Lea actuó por impulso y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la rubia, ambas sabían que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, pero las sensaciones que ambas sentían en esos momentos, era algo que jamás había sentido.

Las manos de Dianna comenzaron a tocar los muslos de la morena, era tan suave y lisa esa piel, era como la misma seda, ambas seguían besándose hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Ambas seguían con los ojos cerrados. Lea llevo su mano derecho y toco sus labios, aun sentía como los labios de Dianna se movían a la par de los de ella.

-¡Esto no pudo haber pasado! —Lea acomodo su ropa y dio una rápida mirada a Dianna, la cual seguía en Lealandia, Lea no sabía que decir, así que tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente del camerino de Dianna, la rubia salió de su estado y cuando reacciono ya era tarde, la morena ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-Acabo de besar a mi mejor amiga y me gusto. ¡Oh, Dios estoy muy jodida! —Dianna escondió su cara entre sus manos para después tocar sus labios. El sabor de los labios seguía en ella.


	4. Necesitamos Hablar

Capitulo IV

Necesitamos hablar

Dianna había tratado de llamar a Lea, pero esta no le contestaba las llamadas, la rubia había llegado al punto de desesperación. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel encuentro que ambas chicas tuvieron. Dianna se sentía avergonzada, pero no iba a mentir al decir que no le había gustado, le había encantado, sus labios se amoldaban de una manera tan perfecta, el sabor de Lea era tan exquisito.

Era un sábado por la tarde, los chicos habían organizado una cena en la casa de Jenna. Dianna estaba nerviosa, vería a Lea y era el momento de hablar, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella. Todos los chicos estaban hablando y vio como Naya se acercaba a ella lentamente. Al llegar con ella, la morena beso la mejilla de la rubia.

-¿Cómo estás?—La rubia suspiro pesadamente—Veo que te ha ido bien—La morena sonrió

-Creo que he jodido mi amistad con Lea—Naya miro a Dianna y esta romo un sorbo de su copa

-Y eso es ¿Por qué?—Dianna miro a Naya

-El día que te fuiste y la dejaste en mi camerino, la bese y por casi nada, íbamos a tener relaciones—Naya abrió sus ojos completamente y soltó una carcajada. En ese momento todos la voltearon a ver y ella solo les sonrió— ¡Dios, Naya! Además tú tuviste la culpa—La morena la miro

-Yo te dije que tuvieras sexo con una mujer, en ningún momento te dije que tuvieras sexo con tú mejor amiga, rubia—La rubia solo se sonrojo

-Es que estaba tan cerca, no me pude contener—Naya miraba a la rubia, en verdad estaba preocupada por la rubia, jamás la había visto de esa manera, ella sabía que tenía sentimientos por la morena más pequeña, pero jamás pensó que algo así pasaría entre ellas.

-Eso te pasa por caliente—Dianna la miro seriamente—Lo siento, ¿y qué paso después del beso?

-Nada, no pasó nada. Lea no me responde las llamadas, ni los mensajes. No me quiere ver—Dijo Dianna pesadamente—Con decirte que ayer fui a su casa y no me abrió la puerta. Estropeé mi amistad con Lea, Naya.

La rubia en verdad estaba desconsolada, nunca antes le había pasado eso con nadie, ni siquiera con ninguno de sus novios, ni siquiera con Marissa, y se suponía que ella le gustaba. Dianna estaba al límite, tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba hablar con Lea.

Tantas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la rubia que no se estaba divirtiendo. Mientras los demás bailaban y conversaban entre ellos, la rubia solo posaba su vista en la puerta, esperando que la morena apareciera. Y como obra de magia, Lea aparece por esa puerta. Dianna al verla, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuerte que casi se salía de su pecho. Sus sentidos comenzaron a cobrar vida y la misma sensación que tuvo cuando estaba besando a Lea, apareció otra vez.

-Hablando de morenas pequeñas con las que casi tienes sexo—Le dijo Naya a Dianna al oído y esta se sonrojo. Dianna sonrió, pero sin mirar a Naya, su mirada se concentraba en esa pequeña mujer— ¡Hola, Lea! –Naya corrió a abrazar a la pequeña actriz.

-Hola, Nay-Nay—Lea besó la mejilla de la latina y después el resto del elenco se acercó a saludar a la chica de ojos marrones. Dianna quiso acercarse, pero supuso que Lea inventaría una excusa para no hablar con ella, por lo que se quedó mejor en su lugar.

-¿Estas peleada con Lea, Di?—La rubia se sobresaltó un poco, Heather le llego de sorpresa por la espalda.

-Casi me da un paro cardiaco—Dianna tocaba su pecho mientras Heather la miraba

-Lo siento, ¿estás peleada con ella?—La rubia de pelo corto la miro

-No, ¿Por qué dices eso, Hemo?—La rubia de cabello largo sonrió

-Sera porque todos fuimos a saludarla, menos tú—Dianna mordió su labio y miro a la rubia

-No, es solo que nos vemos a diario y no quiero atosigarla—Hemo negó con la cabeza

-Eres muy mala mintiendo, Di. Cualquier problema que tengas con Lea lo van a solucionar, ustedes son tan unidas, que su amistad puede resolver todo—La rubia le sonrió a la bailarina—Bueno te dejo porque iré a regañar a Naya, prometió que no bebería—Y en efecto, la morena estaba bebiendo unos tragos de tequila. Dianna asintió y miro la escena de cómo Heather regañaba a la morena, la cual solo asentía a las cosas que Hemo le decía.

Dianna desvió su mirada hasta una esquina de la casa donde se encontraba Lea, la rubia tomo el valor suficiente y lentamente se fue acercando a la morena. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría por su boca, pero supo cómo controlar esa sensación. Lea miraba como la rubia se acercaba, trato de correr, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la rubia ya había llegado hasta ella.

-Hola—Le dijo la rubia tímidamente a Lea

Hola—Respondió de la misma manera la morena. Después de ese tímido saludo, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La situación estaba desesperando a la rubia. Esto no podía seguir así, por lo que dejo su bebida en la mesa cerca de donde ellas estaban y tomo la mano de Lea.

-¡¿Qué carajos, Dianna?—Le recriminó la morena una vez que se habían internado en unas de las recamaras de la casa de Jenna.

-Necesitamos hablar—Le soltó la rubia a la morena.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Dianna—La morena se cruzó de brazos y Dianna se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Oh, créeme que hay cosas de que hablar, que tu no quieras hablarlas, no quiere decir que yo tenga que aparentar lo mismo—Lea rodo sus ojos y camino hasta la cama de la habitación, donde se sentó; seguía con la misma posición, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Soy toda oídos—Dianna sonrió y camino hasta donde la morena estaba y se sentó junto a ella. La cercanía de la rubia puso nerviosa a la morena, la cual se retiró solo un poco de donde estaba Dianna.

-Quiero hablar de lo que paso en mi camerino—Lea rápidamente la volteó a ver

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Dianna. Fue algo que pasó y que no volverá a pasar—Dianna bajo su mirada. Ella quería volver a hacerlo, esas dos semanas, no se había podido quitar de la mente esa escena, y de sus labios, no podía quitarse el sabor de los labios de Lea.

-Lea, yo no sé qué me pasó. Mis emociones se hicieron cargo de mis acciones y no me pude controlar—La rubia jugaba con sus manos

-Como dije, Dianna. No hay nada de qué hablar, es algo que paso y que jamás va a volver a pasar—Dianna se estaba desesperando ante la actitud de Lea

-Lea, yo quiero que eso vuelva a pasar—Lea miro completamente admirada a Dianna, la cual estaba sonrojada. La morena ante semejante declaración de la rubia, actuó por impulso y se paró de donde estaba sentada.

-Dianna, somos amigas, las mejores, esto no puede suceder. Yo estoy con Theo y tú con Marissa, no puedes hacerle eso a Marissa y yo no puedo hacerle esto a Theo. Dejemos esto en el pasado, como si nunca hubiera sucedido y tú y yo como siempre, actuando como las mejores amigas, como antes de que esto pasara.

-Lea, yo no puedo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por Dios, nos besamos y fue algo que jamás había experimentado, lo que sentí ese día, nunca lo había sentido con nadie, Lea—La rubia miraba directamente los ojos marrones de Lea. El brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de la morena, no tenía precio, era un brillo tan hermoso y tan especial, tan especial que le dio una gran esperanza a Dianna.

-Olvídate de eso, Di. Actuemos como siempre—La rubia camino hasta donde estaba Lea, pero al ver la cercanía de ambas, Lea camino hasta quedar al borde de una ventaba que adornaba ese gran cuarto.

-¿Actuar, Lea? Eso es lo que hacemos para ganar dinero; no para sobrevivir o enfrentar los problemas que nos pone la vida. Yo no puede actuar como antes Lea, no después de lo que paso entre nosotras—Lea miro a Dianna

-¡No pasó nada, Dianna!—La rubia paso ambas manos por su cara y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

-Nos besamos, Lea, ¡te bese por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no pasó nada?—Lea miro a Dianna, en verdad se miraba mal, esto las estaba afectando mucho a ambas.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son, Dianna, te lo ruego. Tu y yo no podemos, no debemos sentir esto que estamos sintiendo—Y la rubia miro como Lea miraba a la nada, se acercó a la morena y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. Dianna actuó por impulso y abrazo a Lea, el abrazo fue tan fuerte, como si quisiera que ambas se unieran y solo formaran un solo cuerpo. Lea no soporto más y rompió en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué es tan malo sentir esto que estamos sintiendo, Lea?—Ambas seguían abrazadas, Lea suspiraba el aroma de Dianna, esa aroma que tanto le gustaba.

-Porque estoy con Theo y tú con Marissa y por qué somos amigas, las mejores amigas. Tal vez estamos confundiendo el amor de amigas con el amor de pareja—Dianna miro a Lea

-Yo puede dejar las cosas con Marissa de la manera que están, eso no es ningún impedimento para mí. Y no, estoy segura que esto que siento por ti no es amor de amigas—Lea rió un poco, la declaración de Dianna había hecho que su corazón comentara a latir a mil por hora.

-Di, esto no está bien. Yo no quiero arruinar mi amistad contigo, por que como tú dijiste, relaciones van y vienen, pero amigos y más como tú, esos son difíciles de encontrar—Dianna sonrió y tomo la cara de Lea con sus manos

-Pero nosotras seremos amigas, las cuales se aman más que amigas, seremos pareja, seremos amantes, por favor, Lea. ¿Qué podemos perder?

-Todo, Dianna. Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Theo—Dianna quito sus manos de la cara de Lea y camino en dirección opuesta a la morena.

-Esto que siento por ti no se ira de la noche a la mañana, Lea—La morena camino hasta llegar a Dianna

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Theo—Dianna rodo sus ojos—Por eso terminare con él. Dejemos que esto que sentimos las dos, nos guié. No quiero que lo que sientes por mí se vaya de la noche a la mañana, quiero que dure para siempre—La rubia al escuchar las palabras de Lea, sonrió abiertamente. Tomo a Lea por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, sus rostros lentamente se acercaban y sin más ambas se besaron.

El beso fue tan especial, tan tierno, tan lindo, el mejor beso que ninguna de las dos haya tenido. El beso reflejaba amor, ternura, un poco de pasión, todos esos sentimientos que las chicas sentían en esos momentos. Ambas se sentían completas, satisfechas. Ese beso se sentía tan bien. Ambas se complementaba y se necesitaban, ambas eran perfectas, la una para la otra.

Después de unos minutos, ambas se separaron. La sonrisa que tenían en sus rostros reflejaba todo lo que con palabras no se podía explicar. La sensación de plenitud invadió el cuerpo de ambas chicas, cosa que Lea nunca había sentido con Theo, estaba segura que estaba enamorada de Dianna y la rubia estaba más que segura que estaba enamorada de Lea. Ella era su complemento después de todo.

-Se siente tan bien esto—Lea se sonrojo un poco y se despegó de con Dianna

-Dianna, esto será algo entre tú y yo, nadie puede saber—La rubia la miro

-Cuenta con eso—Lea sonrió abiertamente

-Terminare con Theo, él no se merece que yo le haga esto—Lea se sentó en una pequeña silla.

-Yo hablare con Marissa—Lea solo puso una mueca en su cara—Oh, ¿acaso detecto celos de tu parte, Lea?—La morena miro indignada a la rubia y solo rodo sus ojos

-Estás loca, Agron—Dianna sonrió

-Ahora entiendo por qué Marissa no te caía bien, Naya tenía razón—La morena inmediatamente miro a Dianna

-¿Naya? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?—La rubia solo se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosamente—Oh por Dios, ¿Naya sabe de esto?—Dijo la morena la cual con su dedo índice se señalaba a sí misma y a Dianna.

-Ella ayudo un poco—Lea negó con la cabeza—Después de que lo tuyo y lo mío con nuestras respectivas parejas, terminé, quiero hacerlo correcto, Lea—La morena solo sonrió y se acercó a Dianna

-Obvio que tienes que hacerlo de la manera correcta—La morena beso delicadamente los labios de Dianna y salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia en estado catatónico. Minutos después, la rubia salió y se unió a la diversión. Naya había visto como ambas salían de la habitación, según ellas habían salido discretamente, pero nada era lo suficiente discreto para no ser visto por Naya Rivera, la cual rió ante las sonrisas estúpidas de ambas chicas.

-Ese arroz ya se coció—Dijo la latina

-¿Qué dijiste, Naya?—La pregunto Hemo

-Que hay que bailar hasta desmayarnos—Naya tomo la mano de la rubia y ambas se fueron a bailar

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que los capítulos sean de su agrado. Una vez más gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, hacen mi día.**

**Invitarlos a leer: **_**Solo tú y yo**_

_**A que me sigan en Twitter: KarlaAvalos**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_


	5. Lo siento

Capítulo V

Lo siento

-Me encanta tu aroma—A Lea se le crispó la piel ante el contacto de los labios de la rubia con su cuello. La morena no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar por la sensación que los labios rosados le proporcionaban.

-Di, tú sabes que mi debilidad son los besos en el cuello, pero esto no está bien—Dianna dejo de besar el cuello de Lea y camino hasta la sala, seguida de la morena.

-Lo siento, es que no me puedo controlar—Lea beso la mejilla de la rubia y se sentó junto a ella.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que ambas chicas había dejado salir sus sentimientos a flote. La sensación de plenitud inundaba los sentidos de las chicas, jamás se habían sentido de la manera en que en esa semana lo habían hecho. Su "relación" era clandestina, dado que ni Lea había terminado con Theo, ni Dianna había terminado con Marissa.

Lea, como era todos los días, hablaba con Theo. El chico, siempre a cada termino de cada llamada, terminaba con un "Te amo" y a Lea solo le causaba dolor el ya no poder corresponder ese sentimiento. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo con Dianna estaba mal, porque Theo se merecía un respeto y aunque le doliera, tenía que terminar con él. Por otra parte la rubia, como todas las noches, llamaba a Marissa. Vivian a tantos kilómetros de distancia que era lo poco que podía hacer. Dianna sabía que tenía que parar, que no debía seguir ilusionando a la chica, pero tampoco quería lastimarla tan rápido, pero tenía que terminar lo poco que había empezado.

-Mañana me voy a Nueva York, Di. Hablare con Theo—La chica de los cabellos dorados, solo asintió y tomo las manos de la morena. El más mínimo contacto de la rubia con la morena, hacía que Lea se calmara en cualquier situación difícil para la más pequeña de las chicas.

-Yo también necesito hablar con Marissa. Hemos estado hablando por teléfono, pero obviamente esto es algo que se lo tengo que decir en su cara—Lea solo rodo los ojos— ¡Oh! No comenzamos con esos celos por Marissa, Lea.

-¡No son celos!—Dianna solo sonrió

-No hay nada de que estar celosa. Mira que yo no me pongo celosa cada vez que tu "novio" te habla o te manda mensajes—Lea miro a Dianna y se paró.

-Lo sé, tienes razón. Lo siento. Es mejor que me vaya, mi vuelo sale mañana muy temprano y tengo que prepararme mentalmente—Dianna se acercó a Lea y beso delicadamente sus labios.

-Cuídate mucho. Nos veremos regresando de Nueva York—Lea asintió y ahora ella era la que se acercaba y besaba delicadamente los labios de la rubia. Lea tomo sus pertenecías y salió discretamente de la casa de la rubia.

La morena estaba en su casa, estaba alistando un par de maletas las cuales se llevaría el día de mañana a Nueva York. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, no podía formular oraciones que delicadamente le dijeran a Theo que ya no quería estar con él.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente

Después de dos años iba a hacer la última cosa que tenía en mente, terminar con su novio. Pensó que su noviazgo duraría hasta que ellos estuvieran todos viejitos, pensó que con Theo podía llegar al altar, formar una familia, tener hijos y envejecer juntos. Theo era un chico tan sencillo y lindo, era talentoso y amable, todas esas cualidades enamoraron a la morena. Lo amaba, eso no lo iba a negar, pero ya no con la intensidad de los primeros meses, del primer año. En cuanto sus celos crecían, más se hacían las peleas, y todas siempre eran por los celos absurdos que el chico tenía hacia su amiga.

Qué razón tenía

Él siempre supo que ella sentía algo más por la rubia y ella también, pero se lo negaba día a día. Dianna era su mejor amiga, no era normal que ella sintiera eso que sentía por ella. Nunca pensó que el ver a Dianna con otra persona, y más con una chica, elevara sus celos tanto, ni Theo lo hacía, ¿Qué tenía Dianna que solo ella podía hacer eso?

La noche calló y con ello, el sueño de la morena. Mañana sería un día tan fuerte para ella y tenía que descansar. La morena cerró sus ojos y no podía concebir el sueño. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, Lea se despertó, su vuelo saldría a las siete de la mañana. Tomo sus cosas y salió hasta el aeropuerto. Después de siete horas de vuelo, la morena llego a su destino. Theo no iría por ella, estaría ensayando para su obra, por lo que el mejor amigo de la morena estaba parado allí, con esa hermosa sonrisa que caracterizaba a Jonathan.

-¡JGroff!—La morena corrió rápido a los brazos de su mejor amigo. El chico tomo a la pequeña chica entre sus manos para alzarla del suelo. Ambos eran tan amigos, si no fuera porque Jonathan era gay, ambos ya estuvieran casados y con un par de pequeños.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Cómo te extrañe, Lea!—Lea se separó del abrazo de su amigo y beso las mejillas del chico. Siempre era bueno ver a Jonathan. El chico tomo las maletas de la chica y caminaron hasta el auto del chico—Pensé que tardarías más en venir—Ambos estaban ya dentro del automóvil, el cual Jonathan puso en marcha y partieron hasta la casa de la morena.

-Vine a hablar con Theo—Jonathan miro a Lea, la cual miraba a la ventana pero al sentir la mirada azul de su amigo, lo tuvo que mirar a los ojos.

-Eso no suena bien para el—Lea solo le dio una media sonrisa al chico

-Ya no siento lo mismo por él—Jonathan asintió y dos cuadras antes de llegar a casa de la morena, estaciono el carro y tomo las pequeñas manos de la diva.

-¿Es alguien más, no es así?—Lea suspiro y echo su cabeza para atrás, después posó su mirada en el chico de ojos azules. Jon solo le sonrió a la morena en símbolo de apoyo.

-Sí—Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la pequeña chica. Jonathan miró por el espejo delantero del automóvil a la calle vacía y después suspiró. Se lo veía venir, cada que Lea hablaba con él, solo escuchaba como la morena le decía que estaba enojada con Theo, que había peleado con él. Sentía que Lea y Theo habían perdido la chispa que habían tenido por un largo tiempo.

-¿Es Dianna, verdad?—La morena lo miro y el chico sonrió. Ella no podía mentirle a JG, eran mejores amigos desde hace tanto tiempo. Lea cerró sus ojos y asintió, Jonathan miro a su amiga—Era de esperarse. Lo tuyo con Theo no daba para más.

-No quiero lastimarlo, Jonathan. Pero ya no quiero estar con él—El chico puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la morena, y lo apretó delicadamente.

-Más vale que te odié unos días a toda la vida—Lea le sonrió a su amigo

-Es bueno volver a casa y tener a mi mejor amigo que me aconseje—Ambos chicos se abrazaron y suspiraron el aroma que en meses no habían suspirado.

Lea por fin llegó a su casa, su madre y su padre la recibieron con entusiasmo y alegría. Lea era la princesa de la casa, a pesar de que ya tenía 24 años. Un bufete vegano esperaba a la morena para comer. No vería a Theo ese día, no quería verlo en esos momentos, el chico se enojó con Lea, pero al final de cuentas entendió y ya no quiso hacer más grande el enojo de ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó temprano y tomo una ducha, se dispuso a desayunar donde su familia ya la estaba esperando. Se sentía tan bien estar en casa, tener el desayuno servido en la mesa y no tener que hacerlo ella misma. Al término del desayuno familiar, Lea llamo a JGroff para que la llevara hasta con Theo, el chico en menos de 30 minutos, estaba en casa de la morena. Lea se despidió de su familia y salió junto con el chico.

Subió al automóvil del chico y partieron hasta donde se encontraría con Theo. Lea estaba nerviosa, sabía que esa noticia afectaría a Theo, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndole eso, ya no podía seguir ella haciéndose eso. Cada vez que besaba a Dianna se sentía mal, cada vez que el chico le decía "Te amo" el alma se le carcomía.

-Hemos llegado, cariño—La voz de Jonathan la trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Lea suspiro pesadamente y bajo del auto, miro a Jonathan—Aquí esperare por ti. Suerte—El chico le dio uno de esas maravillosas sonrisas que calmo un poco a Lea.

Lea camino por los tras bastidores del escenario donde Theo estaba realizando la obra. Al llegar, todos la saludaron. Siendo actriz de Broadway, era reconocida por la mayoría de los actores que radicaban en dicho circulo actoral. Lea preguntó por Theo, el cual estaba en su camerino. Lea camino y llegó hasta el camerino de su novio, suspiro una vez más y toco la puerta, un "Pase" se escuchó y allí estaba ese chico. Theo al mirarla, corrió a abrazarla y besar los labios, Lea no se opuso.

Cerró la puerta

-¡Qué bien que estas aquí, amor!—Lea sonrió para que después esa sonrisa se le borrara de la cara.

-Theo, tenemos que hablar—La sonrisa que el chico tenía en su cara, inmediatamente se le borro. Lea tomo la mano del chico y ambos fueron a sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Lea?—Lea suspiró y en cualquier momento las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos. No quería lastimarlo, no quería, pero ella quería estar con Dianna.

-Theo, esto no es fácil para mí—Una lágrima salió de los ojos de la morena.

-Lea, ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando—Lea miro directamente los ojos azules del que ahora sería su ex novio. Lleno una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico y la acaricio delicadamente. Theo cerró sus ojos al contacto.

-Necesitamos terminar nuestra relación—El chico al escuchar esto, abrió sus ojos al máximo. Una opresión en el pecho apareció inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de Lea. De todo lo que esperaba escuchar de Lea, eso era lo último que quería escuchar en sus momentos. Lea miraba al chico el cual ya comenzaba a llorar.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?—Theo comenzó a elevar el tono de su voz.

-Lo que sentía por ti, ya no lo siento—El chicho del mirar azul miro a la morocha.

-¿Es por ella, verdad?—Lea cerro sus ojos y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir—Yo lo sabía. Yo te lo dije Lea, te dije que ella estaba enamorada de ti y tú de ella. ¡Carajo, Lea! Siempre todo era por ella, Lea. Yo no importaba en tú vida. ¡Nunca me amaste! ¡Nunca!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Theo? Claro que te amé, más que a nadie—Theo la miro

-No, tú siempre amaste más a Dianna que a mí. Ella siempre fue más importante para ti. Siempre fue ella, Lea—Theo limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

-Theo, lo siento, perdóname por favor—Lea ahora lloraba incontrolablemente. Theo tomo las manos de Lea.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Ahora, vete Lea, el verte me hace daño. Me duele esta situación—Lea miro al chico el cual tenía la cabeza agachada. Le dolía ver a Theo de esa manera, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sufrir. Lea tomo sus cosas y antes de salir, miro a Theo.

-En verdad lo siento, Theo—La morena salió y el chico se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar amargamente. El amor de su vida se había ido, lo había dejado. No haría nada por recuperar a Lea, ella ahora amaba a Dianna, y la felicidad de Lea, era todo lo que el necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Yo lo siento más, Lea—El chico se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos estaba rojos, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió—El show debe de continuar—Theo salió del camerino y comenzó a descargar esa tristeza en lo que mejor sabía hacer: Cantar.

Lea corrió hasta el carro donde su amigo la esperaba. Las lágrimas le impedían ver. Al llegar con su amigo, la morena lo abrazo y se desplomo a llorar en el pecho de su amigo. Jonathan solo acariciaba la espalda de su amiga, la cual lloraba incontroladamente.

-Todo estará bien, Lea—Le decía el chico mientras seguía acariciando la espalda pequeña de Lea—Él es fuerte, Lea. Ya no llores, me mata el verte así.

-Yo no quería lastimarlo, Jonathan—El llanto de Lea apenas y hacia entendible lo que decía. Jon miro a su amiga, en verdad estaba mal por el chico.

-Más vale lastimarlo con el adiós, que con la mentira—Lea miro a su amigo y las lágrimas pararon de salir de sus ojos. Jonathan tenía razón, prefería lastimarlo con la verdad que seguir con una mentira.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo, JGroff—Lea beso a Jonathan y el chico sonrió. El castaño encendió el motor del vehículo y ambos partieron al restaurante favorito de Lea. _Las penas con pan son buenas _le dijo el chico a Lea, la cual sonrió. A pesar de ese trago amargo, ahora en la vida de Lea, vendrían solo cosas buenas.

En otro punto de Nueva York se encontraba cierta rubia. Su vuelo se había retrasado, pero al fin se encontraba en la "Gran Manzana". Dianna se hospedo en un hotel, porque a diferencia de Lea, ella no tenía familia en Nueva York, y cuando iba, ella se quedaba en la casa de Lea, pero dadas las circunstancias, ella no se podía quedar en la casa de la morena.

Dianna en todo el vuelo se la paso pensando de cómo iba a decirle a Marissa que ya no se podían ver más. A diferencia de Lea, a la rubia no le dolía tanto el dejar a la pelirroja dado que solo llevaban alrededor de tres meses saliendo, no era nada a comparación de los dos años que Lea tenia saliendo con Theo.

Al llegar al hotel, Dianna se dio una ducha, quería despejar su mente, quería ver si después de esa ducha las ideas podían llegar a su cabeza, pero fue inútil. La rubia era una persona cariñosa y se había encariñado con la pelirroja, había algo en esa mujer que le llamaba su atención, era hermosa, la rubia no lo podía negar, pero solo llamaba su atención, la rubia después de tres meses y de tener obviamente a Lea, se dio cuenta que en realidad, su relación con Marissa no iba para más.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia llamo a la pelirroja. Dianna sabía que lo que ellas tenían, era secreto, los padres de Marissa no tenían ni la menor idea de la relación que su hija tenía con la rubia, por lo que Dianna cito a Marissa en su hotel. La pelirroja estaba encantada con la propuesta, la emoción se podía escuchar en su voz, la rubia lo noto, ahora sí que estaba jodida. Pasó alrededor de una hora y la pelirroja llego al edificio, tomó el elevador y subió hasta el piso donde la rubia se estaba hospedando. Tocó la puerta dos veces, y segundos después la rubia salió a abrir. Cuando ambas ya estaban dentro de la habitación, Marissa actuó por impulso y se abalanzo a la rubia para besarla apasionadamente. La rubia estaba en shock, su mente junto con su cerebro se habían congelado, Marissa la estaba besando.

Después de unos segundos, los labios de Dianna comenzaron a moverse a la par de con Marissa; el sabor de los labios carnosos de la pelirroja era tan diferente al de Lea. Marissa sabía a vainilla mientras que Lea sabía a un chocolate fino y delicioso. Dianna termino acostada en su casa con Marissa encima de ella, las manos de la rubia hicieron su aparición y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de Marissa, la cual estaba sumamente entretenida besando los labios de la rubia. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, la pelirroja se deshizo de la camisa de la rubia, quedando solo en brassier, Dianna abrió sus ojos y se despegó de Marissa la cual se había quedado sumamente sorprendida.

Dianna se levantó de la cama y puso su camisa de nuevo, la pelirroja solo la miraba a la rubia, la cual estaba muy nerviosa, se podía notar, dado que caminaba de un lado para otro, después se sentó en un pequeño sillón y puso su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?—Marissa camino hasta la rubia que ahora miraba a la chica. Dianna no contesto, puesto que Marissa se había sentado en su regazo, dejando sus largas piernas al costado de la cadera de la rubia. La pelirroja se pegó aún más al cuerpo de la rubia, quedando completamente pegadas. Marissa aprovecho y volvió a unir sus labios con los de la rubia. Dianna al contacto tomo a Marissa de la cadera y la empujo un poco, despegándose por completo.

-No puedo, Marissa—La pelirroja la miro y se quitó del regazo de la rubia y se sentó a un lado de con ella. Marissa la miro.

-¿Qué te pasa, Di?—Los ojos de la rubia se centraron en los ojos verdes de Marissa.

-Tenemos que hablar—Y allí la pelirroja supo que las cosas no marcharían bien. Esas eran las palabras que ninguna chica quería escuchar.

-Esas palabras a ninguna chica o chico les gusta—Dianna miro a Marissa. En sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza y en su mirada pedía perdón.

-Marissa, no te quiero lastimar. Esto es muy difícil para mí—La pelirroja sonrió y tomo las manos pálidas de Dianna.

-No tienes por qué lastimarme, si vas a terminar conmigo es por qué no quieres hacerlo, ¿no es así?—La rubia sonrió. Marissa no solo era hermosa por fuera, sino que por dentro, era una preciosura de persona.

-Tú eres una chica hermosa, Marissa. Y cualquier chico o chica que tenga tu corazón, será el o la más afortunada—Marissa sonrió abiertamente y beso la mejilla de Dianna, la cual cerró los ojos al contacto.

-¿Es por Lea, verdad?—Dianna asintió—Yo lo sabía, como también sabía que tu destino no era estar conmigo, tú destino es estar con Lea. Forman una pareja increíble, se ven adorables las dos juntas—Dianna ahora sonrió abiertamente, después de todo no salió tan mal como ella esperó que las cosas salieran.

-Lo siento—La pelirroja se arrodillo frente a Dianna y tomo su barbilla con sus manos

-No te disculpes por algo que era inevitable de sentir. Todo está bien, ¿ok? –Dianna asintió—Además, yo no quiero GingerGron, yo quiero Achele—La rubia la miro confundida, sabía lo de Achele, pero lo primero.

-¿GingerGron?—Marissa sonrió

-Soy pelirroja, ¿no es así?—La rubia asintió y después sonrió

-Ah ya entendí, Ginger igual a Pelirroja y Gron por mi apellido, ¿no?—Marissa asintió

-Ahora no le digas a Lea que te bese y casi teníamos sexo. Ella estaba celosa de mí, y sabes que ella me intimida. Si no quieres que me mate, es mejor que calles tu boca, Agron.

-Eso ni me lo tienes que decir dos veces, ya no quiero que me lance más cosas al llegar a casa—La pelirroja sonrió

-¿Lea ya termino con su novio?—La rubia la miró

-A eso vino a Nueva York—Marissa asintió

-Espero que sean muy felices y me inviten a la boda. Se feliz, Dianna—La pelirroja tomo sus cosas y después se acercó a la rubia y beso la mejilla de esta.

-Tú también selo, Marissa—La pelirroja sonrió y partió de la habitación de la rubia. Dianna cerró la puerta de su recamara y prendió la televisión, donde estaban transmitiendo el primer episodio de Glee. Dianna sonrió al ver a Lea en su personaje de Rachel.

-**¿Cómo te fue con Marissa?—L **

**-Bien, salió mejor de lo esperado, ¿Qué tal con lo de Theo?—D**

**-No tan bien como a ti, pero todo ya terminó—L**

**-Lo siento—D**

**-No, no hay nada que sentir. Es algo que eventualmente tendría que pasar. ¿Cuándo te regresas a L.A.? –L**

**-Mañana, me llego mensaje que tengo que ir a grabar ¿tu?—D**

**-Igual mañana. Te veo en las grabaciones. Te quiero, Lady Di—L**

**-Ok. Te quiero más, mi metro ½ de Felicidad—D**

Ambas sonrieron y durmieron mejor que nunca. Ahora sería ellas contra el mundo. Por fin todos esos sentimientos saldrían a flote. Por fin el sueño de los fans se haría realidad, Achele estaba pasando.

Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta pequeña historia

Espero que les guste y sigan comentando

**Sus comentarios: Fuente de Inspiración**

**Gracias**


	6. Te amo

Capítulo VI

Te amo

Casi todo el día Naya estuvo acosando a Dianna para que le contara lo que había pasado el día de la fiesta en casa de Jenna, pero la rubia no quería contarle nada a la latina, porque su boca en ocasiones podía ser muy grande y en cualquier momento de querer avergonzarla, podía decir algo relacionado con lo que apenas comenzaba a tener con Lea.

-¡Te estoy hablando Dianna Elise Agron!—La rubia se paró en seco al escuchar el ruidoso grito de la morena. Dianna no tuvo más remedio que ir con Rivera.

-Ya pareces mi mamá—Ambas entraron al camerino de Naya, ya que estaban en las grabaciones de los nuevos episodios de la segunda mitad de la temporada de la serie. Naya cerró con seguro la puerta de su camerino y después volteó a ver a Dianna— ¿Por qué me miras así?—Una sonrisa se apareció en los labios de Naya

-¡Eres una maldita bastarda, Dianna!—La rubia abrió la boca ante la semejante declaración de Naya.

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?—Naya rodo los ojos y se sentó junto a la rubia

-Lo siento, lo siento, me deje llevar, es que he estado viendo telenovelas—Dianna la miro—Tu sabes, son como series, pero más dramáticas. La mayoría son mexicanas—Dianna rodo los ojos.

-¿Y por eso me llamaste de esa manera?—Naya sonrió

-Es una manera dramática de decirte que ¡Eres una mala amiga!—Y al decir esto la morena golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Dianna—Te estas revolcando con Lea y no me has dicho

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué carajos hablas?—La rubia quiso disimular su nerviosismo, pero no podía. Naya la conocía muy bien para tratar de negarle un hecho tan obvio a la latina.

-Conmigo no juegues la rubia inocente, Dianna—La morena se acercó más a la rubia y le susurró al oído—Por qué de inocente no tienes nada—La rubia instantáneamente se sonrojo

-Ok, ok—La rubia se alejó un poco de la morena y esta sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa, o que?—Naya se acercó más a la rubia

-Quisieras, pero a mí la única que me pone nerviosa es Lea—Al escuchar esto, Naya se soltó a la risa. Dianna solo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos— ¿Ya basta, no?

-Lo siento, es que eres tan gay, Dianna—Naya se tocaba el estómago mientras trataba de respirar bien.

-¡Cállate! O le diré a Hemo—Instantáneamente la morena dejo de reír y miro a la rubia la cual tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro—Oh si, Naya Marie Rivera, ya vi que la que te baja de tu nube de mandona, es la mismísima, Heather—La morena solo se sonrojo

-Ok, basta de hablar de cosas sin sentido y hablemos de lo que en verdad me importa—Dianna sonrió

-¿Y qué es eso, según tú?—Naya sonrió ampliamente

-Ustedes trataron de ser discretas, pero nada es lo suficientemente discreto para mí, The Rivera Machine—Dianna no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada muy sonora al escuchar el apodo.

-¿Y yo soy la rara?—Naya solo rodo los ojos

-Vamos, Di, cuéntame—La rubia miro a su amiga y sonrió—Uy, estas sonriendo, eso significa que si me vas a decir—Dianna solo negó animadamente

-Lea rompió con Theo y yo termine con Marissa y voy a pedirle que este conmigo—Naya miro detenidamente a Dianna, la morena no parpadeaba, ni siquiera estaba respirando— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te pasa, Naya?—Dijo la rubia al tomar a su amiga de los hombros y sacudirla repetidas veces hasta que Naya por fin hablo.

-¡Eres tan gay, Diana! —La rubia miraba a su amiga—Pero hasta que por fin. Pensé que iba a morir antes de verlas a ustedes dos juntas—Naya le sonrió a la rubia y esta le devolvió la risa.

-Gracias, Naya. Aunque al principio, cuando Marissa entro a la habitación de mi hotel, me recibió, Umm digamos que "Muy bien"—Naya la miro sin comprenderla— ¡Dios! Ella me beso y casi teníamos sexo—La morena sonrió—Espera, ¿si me habías entendido?

-Claro, pero escucharte decir esas cosas, es como escuchar a Barney decir cosas sucias. ¡Es tan gracioso! –La morena sonrió abiertamente

-Y se supone que eres mi amiga—Naya tomo las mejillas de Dianna y las apretó

-Y lo soy, corderito enamorado—Inmediatamente Dianna quito las manos de Naya de su cara— ¿Y ya es oficial?

-No. Y como tú fuiste la mente detrás del plan, me ayudaras a hacerlo de manera romántica, al estilo "Twilight"—La morena la miro

-Habiendo tantas películas románticas, ¿escogiste una de vampiros?—La rubia la miro

-Solo cállate y ayúdame—Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Su amistad era tan extraña, pero ambas se querían y obviamente se hacían favores entre ellas, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Mientas tanto en el set, Lea se encontraba grabando una escena junto con Chris, Amber, Jenna, Heather y Corey. Había estaba buscando a Dianna, pero no la pudo encontrar y al ver que Naya tampoco aparecía, se imaginó que ambas estaban juntas. Aún le parecía tan surreal el darse cuenta que ella estaba saliendo con su mejor amiga, pero ella se sentía bien junto a Dianna, se sentía completa, cosa que nunca sintió con Theo.

La morena supo por Jonathan, que Theo el mismo día que terminaron, se fue a embriagar a un bar de mala muerte a las afueras de Nueva York y gracias al mejor amigo de la morena, Theo no termino muerto en un grave accidente automovilístico. La morena se sintió mal y quiso llamar al chico, pero supo que Theo malinterpretaría las cosas y trataría de jugar con la mente de Lea y ella accedería a volver con él; razón por la cual, mejor no le llamo.

-¿Ya solucionaron las cosas tú y Di?—La morena estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que al escuchar la voz de Heather se sobresaltó. La morena con una mano en el pecho, volteo a ver a la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Dios, Heather! ¡Casi me matas de un paro cardiaco!—La rubia sonrió al acordarse de que Dianna le dio la misma respuesta hace un par de días.

-Lo siento, ¿se solucionaron?—La morena solo miro a Heather, la cual tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro. La morena camino hasta sentarse en una de las cuantas sillas que habían en el lugar, la bailarina imitó a la pequeña actriz.

-No había problemas entre Di y yo—Contesto naturalmente la morena la cual bebía un poco de agua.

-Pues el día de la cena de con Jenna, parecía todo lo contrario—La morena la miro y después se acercó un poco más a la rubia.

-Fue una discusión, tú sabes. Pero ya está todo bien—La rubia sonrió ampliamente. Heather era igual, en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba, a Brittany. No le gustaba ver a sus amigos peleados y menos cuando eran tan buenos amigos como la morena y la rubia.

-Me alegro. Es raro que ustedes peleen, porque parece que tú tienes un gran control en Di y ella siempre accede a lo que tú dices y esas cosas. Me gusta su relación—Y al escuchar eso, Lea tosió fuertemente— ¿Estas bien, Lea?—La morena miro a la rubia, ¿acaso sabría de lo que ella y Dianna tenían?

-Sí, estoy bien—Dijo la morena, la cual seguía mirando a Heather— ¿Tú sabes?

-¿Saber? ¿Qué?—Lea solo negó con la cabeza

-No, nada—En eso el celular de Heather comienza a timbrar.

-Lo siento, es Naya—Heather leyó el mensaje que decía:

**-Sí estas con Lea, dile que Di se fue por que ya había terminado de grabar, pero que la quiere ver a las 8 en el parque que está cerca del estudio**—La morena solo miraba a la rubia

-Es un mensaje, dice que Di se fue, pero que te espera en el parque que está cerca de aquí, a las ocho—La morena inmediatamente miro a la rubia y abrió su boca

-Pregúntale a Naya porque Dianna no me escribió a mi celular—La rubia sonrió y la escribió el mensaje a Naya, la cual en menos de un minuto le contesto:

**-Porque su celular quedo sin batería. Dile que no haga preguntas y que acate ordenes de sus superiores**—La rubia de ojos azules rió fuertemente y la paso el celular a la morena, la cual al leerlo sonrió. Lea le entregó el celular a Hemo y la rubia lo guardo.

-Eso parece a una cita—La morena se sonrojo y miro a Hemo—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie—Heather le sonrió y Lea le devolvió el gesto—Si antes que no eran pareja, lucían divinas, ahora que lo serán, se verán maravillosas—Lea se sonrojo y vio como Heather se alejaba de ella.

Tanto Dianna como Naya habían pasado el esto de la tarde comprando cosas para la gran cita que la rubia tendría con la morena. Habían pasado de una tienda a otra, la rubia quería que todo fuera perfecto. Era la noche el que iba a pedir a Lea que comenzaran una relación. La rubia era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, ninguna vez ella había preparado una cita con tanto detalle. Le encantaba sentirse de esa manera, le encantaba sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Ese sentimiento no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

-¡Eres la persona más cursi que he conocido en mi vida, Dianna Agron!—Le decía la morena mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones de la sala del departamento de la rubia.

-Cuando estés enamorada, me darás la razón—Le contesto la rubia desde la cocina. Naya fue con ella y la rubia la miro— ¿Qué te pasa?—La morena le dio una media sonrisa

-Sé que no es el momento, pero estoy enamorada y creo que lo evito con mi sentido del humor—Dianna dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su amiga

-¿Quién es?—Naya se sonrojo

-La conoces muy bien—Dianna abrió su boca y sonrió

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Glee nos ha convertido a todos en gay! –Naya sonrió— ¿Heather lo sabe?—Naya miró a la rubia sorprendida—Yo tampoco soy estúpida, Naya Rivera

-No, no lo sabe. No quiero asustarla, ella tiene novio—Dianna la miro

-¿Y? Lea también tenía novio y lo termino—La morena solo miro a la rubia la cual sonreía bobamente.

-Es diferente, ¿ok? Mira después hablamos de eso.

-¿Por qué?—Le contesto la rubia

-Porque son las 19:30 y no te has arreglado—La rubia miro su reloj de pared y en efecto. Subió hecha una loca a su recamara, se vistió rápidamente y en menos de 10 minutos, bajo de nuevo a donde estaba Naya—Me voy, te quedas en tu casa—No le dio tiempo de contestar, dado que tomo las llaves de su auto y se encamino hasta su destino.

Lea había llegado al parque y no hacía señales de la rubia. Segundos después, vio como unas luces iluminaban parte del parque y vio que era el auto de la rubia. Sonrió. La rubia bajo del automóvil y al ver a la morena allí parada, sonrió estúpidamente. Camino apresurada hasta llegar con Lea y al estar ya juntas, no se contuvo y abrazo fuertemente a la morena aspirando esa ahora que la embriagaba y la enamoraba día a día un poco más.

-Hola—Le dijo bobamente Dianna a Lea

-Hola—Le respondió sonriente la morena— ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?—Le preguntó la morena a la rubia, la cual solo sonrió.

-Te dije que quería hacer las cosas bien—La rubia sonrió y la morena se sonrojo—Esto es para ti—Dijo al entregarle un ramo de rosas rojas. Lea las tomo y aspiró el aroma de las flores. Olían a la loción corporal del Dianna. Sonrió ante el detalle, la pareció tan delicado y tierno de su parte.

-Son hermosas—Le dijo la morena

-Sí, pero tú lo eres más—Dijo la rubia y la morena se sonrojo. Lea no aguantó más y se acercó a la rubia y beso delicadamente los labios de Dianna. Segundos después, se separaron y Dianna tomo la mano de la morena y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?—Ambas se adentraron un poco más en el parque- Dianna solo sonreía ante la impaciencia de la morena.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?—Le preguntó mientras seguían caminando

-Obvio que confió en ti es solo que…-La morena no emitió más palabras al ver como el parque se iluminaba con luces de colores. Todo estaba adornado tan hermosamente, que era una vista como ninguna. Una pequeña manta tendida en el centro del parque, unas pequeñas mesitas con postres, comida, bebidas y dos copas. Ambas caminaron para ver más de cerca la hermosa vista y la morena miro a Dianna. Los ojos marrones de Lea brillaban más que una estrella. El acto que Dianna había tenido con ella, nadie lo había tenido, ni siquiera Theo.

-¿Te gusta?—La voz de Dianna se engrueso un poco y la morena la miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es bellísimo, Dianna—La morena se acercó y enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia la cual enredo sus manos en la cintura de la pequeña. Lea acercó más su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso tierno y cálido. Minutos después ambas se separaron y caminaron hasta sentarse en la manta. Dianna tomo las fresas y comenzó a alimentar a la pequeña morena, la cual hacia lo mismo con Dianna. Pasó alrededor de una hora y Dianna destapó la botella de vino blanco y sirvió dos copas.

-Lea, hemos pasado varios obstáculos para estar en la posición que estamos—La morena escuchaba detenidamente a la rubia—Pero quiero que sepas que tú para mi significas más de lo que las palabras puedan describir. Eres todo para mí, Lea, por lo cual, yo Dianna Agron, quiero pedirte a ti, Lea Michele, que comencemos una relación. Tú y yo, por siempre y para siempre, ser solo tú y yo, ¿aceptas?—Lea estaba tan conmovida ante las palabras de la rubia. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la rubia decía algo tan lindo y romántico.

-Claro que acepto, Dianna. Tú y yo, por siempre—Dianna sonrió tan especialmente que el corazón de Lea comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que Dianna podía escuchar los latidos de la morena. Ambas se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso. Los labios de ambas se amoldaban de una manera tan perfecta, los labios de la morena eran tan exquisitos que la rubia, siempre quería más y más. Nunca se cansaba de esos labios carnosos y hermosos.

-Te amo, Lea—La morena dejo de besar a la rubia—Yo, lo siento, es muy rápido, pero…-La morena la interrumpió.

-Te amo también, Dianna—La rubia sonrió aún más y ambas se volvieron a besar. Esa noche sin duda había sido una de las mejores para ambas.

¡Hola!

Estamos a 10 días de disfrutar una nueva y mejorada temporada de Glee (No puedo esperar)

Una vez más aquí les público un capítulo más de esta historia. Esperando que les agrade y me comenten. De antemano muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me encanta leer lo que me ponen.

Otra cosa más: ¿Les gustaría un capitulo HEYA? Solo díganme para poner a escribir y reforzar la idea que más o menos tengo en mi cabeza.

Muchas gracias

SUS COMENTARIOS, FUENTE DE** INSPIRACION**


	7. ¡Operación HEYA!

Capitulo VII

Operación Heya

-Tenemos que ayudar a Naya—Lea miro a su ahora novia como había llegado a ella corriendo desde el otro lado del set.

-Hola a ti también, cariño—Dianna miro a Lea de una manera tan boba que la morena solo sonrió. Lentamente la rubia se acercó hasta su pequeña novia y le beso los labios tiernamente— ¿En qué debemos ayudar a Naya?—Dianna la miro confundida—Dios, Dianna, me acabas de decir que tenemos que ayudar a Naya—La rubia sonrió

-Es que tus besos me ponen tonta—Lea sonrió tiernamente y la rubia se sonrojo—Bueno, tenemos que ayudar a Naya a conquistar a Heather—La morena al termino de las palabras de la rubia, abrió su boca al máximo. ¿Naya con Heather? ¿Qué estaba pasando con las mujeres de esa serie? ¿Acaso todas terminarían siendo gay?

-¿Heather, la rubia que interpreta a Brittany?—La rubia asintió—La misma que tiene novio y están como a casi nada de casarse—Dianna miro a Lea y la tomo de la mano para adentrarse en uno de los camerinos, la conversación esta seria y ya se estaban acumulando paparazis.

-Naya está enamorada de Heather y tenemos que ayudarla así como ella nos ayudó a nosotros—Lea dejo su bolso en el pequeño tocador del camerino y miro a Dianna atreves del espejo.

-¿En qué te ayudo Naya?—La rubia le sonrió a la morena

-Con cita y me dio consejos, aunque en la mayoría de los consejos, siempre había una excusa para burlarse de mí—La rubia ladeó su cabeza para después ver a Lea la cual se estaba retocando un poco su maquillaje.

-Dianna, esto es complicado. No sabemos si Hemo siente lo mismo por Naya. Esa situación no es como la de nosotras, esta es más complicada. Heather en verdad está enamorada de su novio, tanto que ya hay planes de boda—La rubia miro inmediatamente a la morena

-Por lo mismo tenemos que apresurarnos. Yo siento una tensión sexual inexplicable entre esas dos. Aunque ellas si lo saben disimular mejor que nosotras—Lea se sonrojo—Vamos, Lea, hay que ayudarlas—La rubia puso esa carita tan linda a la cual, la morena no se podía resistir.

-Bien, Di. Pero nadie tiene que salir lastimada de esta situación, por la que empezaremos con una investigación a fondo. Yo me encargo de Naya y tú de Heather.

-Bien, ahora te toca a ti ser el centro de burlas de Naya Rivera—La morena sonrió.

-Sé cómo controlar a Rivera, no te preocupes por eso—La morena se acercó de una manera tan sexy a la rubia y acercó su rostro al de la rubia y unió sus labios en un beso que duro solo unos minutos—Te veo luego, cariño—Pero la rubia no respondió, se había transportado a Lealandia, segundos después Dianna reacciono pero Lea ya se había marchado del camerino.

Lea caminaba por uno se los sets de Glee. Estaba buscando a Naya y no la podía encontrar, había preguntado a la mayoría de los chicos y ninguno la había visto, después preguntó a las chicas, excepto a Heather, y ninguna sabía. Lea se estaba desesperando hasta que ve a lo lejos a una persona que está sentada en una de las bancas cerca del patio de la escuela. La morena camina hasta ella y se da cuenta que era Naya, la cual estaba escuchando música mirando a ningún lado en especial.

-Hola—La morena toca el hombro de la latina y esta rápidamente se quita los audífonos y le sonríe a Lea.

-Hola—Lea se sentó junto a la morena y toma uno de sus audífonos y se lo pone en su oído.

-Enrique Iglesias, buena elección, aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice—Naya sonrió

-Se llama "Lloro por ti"—Le dijo la morena traduciéndole el título de la canción al inglés. Lea asintió y se quitó el audífono y miro a la morena.

-¿Y por quien estas llorando?—La morena la miro rápidamente

-Es solo una canción—Lea la miro directamente a los ojos negros de la latina— ¿Dianna no te lo ha contado?

-Me contó una parte—Naya tomo su I-pod y lo apagó para después mirar a Lea a los ojos

-No sé qué hacer, Lea. Me está pasando lo mismo que le pasó a mi personaje y yo no quiero sufrir como Santana—Lea suspiro y miro a Naya

-No lo harás, Nay-Nay. Yo pienso lo mismo que Di, piensa sobre ustedes dos—La morena miro a Lea

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa tu cordero enamorado de nosotras?—Lea sonrió ante el apodo de Naya para Di.

-Que entre ustedes también hay una tensión sexual inexplicable, pero que ustedes la saben ocultar muy bien—La morena latina interrumpió a la morena judía.

-A diferencia de ustedes, ¿no?—Lea se sonrojo—Sí lo sé

-Te vamos a ayudar, Nay. Confía en nosotras—Ambas morenas se abrazaron y siguieron escuchando un poco más de música en español.

Dianna estaba al otro lado de donde Lea se encontraba con Naya. Se encontraba sentada afuera del salón de coreografías. Heather junto con Zac y Brooke, estaban trabajando en la nueva coreografía que ellos seguramente ensayarían el día de mañana. 20 minutos después, Heather salió un poco roja, la coreografía ha de estar pesada, pensó la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa, Di?—Ambas rubias iban caminando. Dianna trataba de formular ideas coherentes para tratar de sacarle información a la rubia acerca de Naya, pero en ese momento, no se le ocurría nada.

-No, nada. Solo quería preguntarte si sabes donde esta Naya—Llegaron hasta el camerino de la rubia y esta dejo sus cosas y se sentó a la par de Dianna.

-No—La rubia de ojos verdes asintió— ¿Sabes si Naya está bien?—Dianna miro a Heather

-¿Debería estar mal?—La rubia de ojos azules encogió los hombros y miro a Dianna

-Ah estado un poco rara. Tiene dos días que no va a casa—La rubia la miro confundida—Naya y yo tenemos está loca "tradición" se podía decir, que después de cada día de grabación, ella venga a mi casa a cenar o ver una película; y ya tiene dos días que me dice que no puede, que está ocupada, o que en verdad está muy cansada—Heather bajo su mirada.

-¿Y te preocupa, porque?—La rubia la miro confundida

-Bueno, es mi amiga, obviamente me tiene que preocupar. No me gusta que Naya me mienta, si no quiere venir a mi casa, me puede decir que no quiere y no inventarse excusas. Lady Di, sonrió, ¿acaso detectaba enojo en Heather?

-Tal vez está ocupada con otras personas—Enseguida la rubia bailarina torció un poco su boca, dejando ver un gesto de ¿disgusto, acaso?

-Ella me lo hubiera dicho—Dianna sabía que si Naya se enterada de lo que estaba por hacer, terminaría matándola. Pero era por el bien de ella.

-Tal vez solo es sexo ocasional, por eso no te lo dice—Heather abrió su boca tratando de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Las orejas de la intérprete de Brittany S. Pierce se estaban poniendo rojas, y Dianna sabía que eso solo pasaba cuando Heather estaba asustada o enojada.

-Sea lo que sea, Naya siempre me cuenta todo—La rubia se había parado de su asiento y ahora tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el tocador que estaba en su camerino.

-Deberías hablar con ella antes de que te bajen tu lugar, Heather—Dianna le sonrió a la rubia y Heather la miro confundida—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero—Lady Di salió del camerino de la rubia y quería tomar a Lea y mudarse muy lejos de Los Ángeles.

Heather se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Dianna. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Naya estaba teniendo sexo con otras personas? Heather no sabía qué hacer, ¿Por qué sentía eso en su corazón? ¿Por qué sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas? La duda podía más que ella y mando un mensaje a Naya:

**-En mi casa a las nueve de la noche. Y no quiero una estúpida excusa. Necesitamos hablar**—Heather presiono enviar y salió de su camerino, tenía unas cosas que hablar con Zac. Minutos después el mensaje llego a Naya.

-¿Quién es?—Le pregunto Lea a Naya y esta solo le paso el celular— ¡Oh! Ya veo, ¿la has estado evitando?—Naya asintió

-Es muy difícil tenerla tan cerca y fingir que no siento nada. Soy un ser humano, ¡Dios! Soy latina—Lea sonrió

-¿Iras?—Naya no sabía qué hacer. Quería ir, se moría por ir, pero no quería hacer algo de lo que más atrás se podía arrepentir—No pierdes nada con ir

-Tienes razón. Gracias, Lea. Aunque el mensaje tiene como cierto enojo, ¿no crees?—Lea volvió a mirar el mensaje, y en efecto, sintió el enojo.

-A la mejor Dianna le dijo algo que alterara el estado temperamental de la rubia, pero tienes que saber Naya, que todo lo que mi corderito hizo, fue para ayudarte—Naya la miro

-Si llego a casa de Heather y me lanza cosas, como tú a ella, no te asombres si la vez con un ojo morado—Lea sonrió y ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta que se despidieron. Naya ya había concluido su sesión de grabación y ahora se iría a casa. Estaba un poco nerviosa, debía de admitirlo, nunca había sentido a Heather de la manera en la que sintió ese mensaje, tan enojada y exigente al mismo tiempo.

El reloj marcaba las 20:30 horas. Minutos atrás, sintió la necesidad de marcarle a Heather para decirle que no podía ir, pero no podía hacer eso. Además, Heather cito esa oración: _Necesitamos hablar, _¿Qué era eso de lo que Heather quería hablar? Se embarcó en rumbo a casa de la rubia. Minutos después estaciono el carro frente a casa de la chica y suspiro pesadamente antes de salir del carro. Camino hasta la puerta y no hubo necesidad de tocar, puesto que Heather ya estaba en la puerta esperando por la morena.

-Hola—Dijo la morena al besar la mejilla de la rubia.

-Hola—Ambas chicas pasaron a la casa. Naya se sentía nerviosa y no sabía por qué, solo hablarían, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?— ¿Gustas algo de tomar?—Le dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Un vaso de agua—Le contesto la morena y en unos segundos, la rubia ya traía el vaso con agua para la morena. Heather se sentó junto a Naya, quien se puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué has hecho estos últimos días?—Fue lo primero que Heather dijo. Naya dejo el vaso en la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala y miro los ojos azules de la rubia.

-Nada, estar en casa. Me he sentido cansada estos últimos días—La rubia de ojos azules miro directamente los ojos negros de la morena.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Naya—La morena la miro confundida

-¿De qué hablas, Hemo?—La rubia solo la miro y comenzaba a jugar con sus largos y delgados dedos.

-¿Por qué no has venido las últimas dos noches a mi casa? Siento que quieres estar lejos de mí—Naya inmediatamente la miro

-Estar lejos de ti es lo menos que quiero, Heather. Es solo que he llegado al punto en que no sé si me controlare al tenerte tan cerca de mí—La rubia la miro confundida

-¿Controlarte? ¿De qué?—Naya comenzaba a sudar frio y los nervios se hacían presente, bueno era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

-De besarte, de abrazarte y decirte que te amo y no como amiga. De escuchar los latidos de tu corazón hasta quedarme dormida, de no tratar de golpear a tu novio cada vez que te besa o te abraza, controlarme de tomarte de la mano y llevarte a un lugar donde te puedo amar sin darle razón a nada ni nadie. De controlar esto que siento por ti, Hemo—La rubia estaba atónica las palabras de la morena. Estaba en shock, ¿Naya enamorada de ella? ¿Cómo había pasado? Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Ella se sentía de la misma manera que Naya?

-Yo, yo no sé qué decir—La morena la miro

-No tienes nada que decir, estas con tu novio y así tienen que ser las cosas. Yo tenía que decir esto porque si no lo hacía, en algún momento iba a estallar—Y Naya seguía y seguía hablando. Heather dejo de escucharla, todo eso parecía un simple sueño, un sueño hermoso y raro a la vez. Ahora entendía lo que Dianna le estaba tratando de decir. Dianna sabía de eso y ella no pudo controlar su enojo ante las palabras que Dianna le decía.

-Oh por Dios—La morena se calló y la miro rápidamente. La rubia posó su mirada azul en ella y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la morena la cual estaba más que nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces, Hemo?—Pero la rubia no contestaba, solo se acercaba más a la morena—Hemo, ¿Qué haces?—Y a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios de Naya, la rubia le contesto:

-Algo que estoy muriendo por hacer—Y sin más la beso. Los labios de ambas chicas se movían ante un compás divino, sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección, era una danza tan hermosa, los labios de ambas chicas se movían sin cesar. De pronto la lengua de Heather ataco la boca de Naya la cual encantada decidió que la guerra debía ser de dos y no solo de una. El beso se estaba volviendo tan apasionado, que Naya se recostó en el sillón con Heather encima de ella. La morena rápidamente toco los costados de la rubia por dentro de la blusa, su piel era tan suave y tersa, como la de un bebe. La rubia no se quedó atrás y comenzó a recorrer las largas y morenas piernas de naya. El ambiente se estaba tornando tan pasional que se sentía tan caliente la sala, a pesar que el aire acondicionado estaba a casi su mayor temperatura.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbar y la rubia fue la primera en quedar sin su blusa y solo quedar en sostén, el cual era uno negro con detalles rojos. Naya sonrió al ver eso y sin más comenzó a tocar los senos de la chica sobre el sostén, Heather comenzaba a emitir pequeños gemidos que elevaban la temperatura de la latina y sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado, ya ambas estaba solamente en ropa interior. Ambas comenzaban a sentir un pequeño dolor en sus partes íntimas y se debía a la excitación del momento. Naya se separó un poco de los labios de la rubia, que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas segura, Heather?—La rubia no contesto y la morena solo sintió como los labios de Heather se volvían a apoderar de los suyos. Ambas estaban ya desnudas, listas para el próximo paso, las manos de ambas se tocaban y en cada recorrido, ambas se tatuaban el camino hacía el placer que ambas sentían en esos momentos.

Después de unas horas, ambas habían terminado en la recamara de la rubia. Estaban desnudas en la cama mientras la sesión de besos entre ambas chicas continuaba. Naya se sentía en las nubes, había tenía sexo, no eso no fue sexo, había hecho el amor con la chica más maravillosa del mundo, pero la duda seguía en ella. ¿Por qué? Naya estaba confundida, la rubia seguía con su novia y si eso solo había sido producto del momento. Tantas cosas en la mente de la morena. Mientras que en la de la rubia, solo había un pensamiento: que bien se sentía hacer el amor. Eso que sintió con Naya no lo había sentido con su novio. O su ex novio. Había tantas cosas que pensar y solo una que hacer.

-Terminare con Taylor—Dijo de la nada la rubia y Naya la miro. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápida y fuertemente que hasta la rubia podía escuchar el latido del corazón de la rubia.

-¿Estas segura?—Le preguntó Naya, la cual no podía evitar su felicidad.

-Muy segura, Naya. Esto que pasó y que sentí, jamás lo sentí con él. Es algo inexplicable, maravilloso, es algo hermoso, Nay; algo que quiero seguir sintiendo el resto de mi vida—La morena sonrió abiertamente y beso los labios de Heather.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo, Heather—La chica de los cabellos de oro sonrió y volvió a besar a la morena. Después se acostó en el pecho de la morena y minutos después se durmió al ser arrullada con la canción del amor: los palpitares del corazón de Naya. De inmediato Naya tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje a Dianna:

**-Soy tu psicópata maldita y soy la persona con más suerte en este asqueroso planeta. Tengo a HEATHER, YA PUEDEN TENER SEXO, DI. Usen condón, no quiero ser tía tan joven y bella. Oh por Dios estoy tan feliz que soy capaz de salir desnuda de la cama y gritar a todo el mundo que amo a Heather Morris**—La morena lo envió y apago el celular, mientras miraba como su rubia dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

El celular de Dianna comenzó a sonar. La rubia estaba dormida, eran las 3 de la mañana. Quien era el maldito psicópata que había mandado el mensaje. Dianna aun con los ojos cerrados tomo su teléfono y miro el teléfono. Rió ante el entusiasmo de la morena y aunque la idea de tener sexo sonaba maravillosa, no iba a pasar, Lea estaba en su casa, por lo que una idea vino a la cabeza de la rubia.

-Lea necesita mudarse conmigo—La rubia sonrió y volvió a dormir con la idea de despertar día a día con Lea en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, Chicas

¡CAPÍTULO HEYA!

Muchas me lo pidieron desde el segundo o tercer capítulo de la historia y me gusta complacer a mis LECTORAS.

Espero no haberlas defraudado y espero que les guste este capítulo. Al principio les dije que esta historia contaría de 10 capítulos, pero me surgieron unas cuantas ideas y pienso que lo alargare un poco más.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTRIOS!**

**MI MUSA**

Sin más que decir, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer y comentar este fic y el resto de los demás.

**Te invito a leer:**

_**Solo tú y yo (**__Achele Fic, En proceso)_

_**La mala (**__Faberry Fic, One Shot)_

**Te invito a que me sigas en Twitter:**

KarlaAvalos


	8. Mudate Conmigo

Capítulo VIII

Múdate conmigo

Era un sábado por la tarde, era un día normal para todos los integrantes de Glee, para todos excepto para Dianna y Lea. Ambas chicas se encontraban en una sesión de besos apasionados, por supuesto, en cada relación siempre se tenía esto, siempre tenía que haber besos. Y más allá de los besos, la situación se estaba tornando sumamente excitante para ambas chicas. Lea se encontraba arriba de Dianna, mientras que la rubia inocentemente tomaba a Lea por los glúteos; en cada toque y contacto, Lea soltaba pequeños gemidos que elevaban la temperatura de la rubia de ojos verdes.

Los besos cesaron un poco para que después ambas se levantaran de su lugar y entre beso y beso, llegaran a la recamara de la rubia. Dianna cerró la puerta y al voltearse sintió como Lea la rodeaba con sus brazos. La rubia llevo sus brazos hasta la cadera de la morena, la cual estaba besando el cuello de la rubia. Dianna estaba al borde de la excitación, la morena era una experta en lo que hacía y a ella le encantaba. Ambas chicas caminaron hasta que la rubia sintió el borde de su cama en sus pies y se dejó caer junto con Lea. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar y las manos querían explorar más allá. Las pálidas manos de Dianna comenzaron a trazar el camino para que la piel de ambas entrara en contacto.

La ropa comenzaba a caer al suelo de la recamara y en cuestión de minutos ambas habían quedado en ropa interior. Dianna elevó su cara un poco y empezó a besar el cuello de la morena, el sabor de Lea era increíble, era un sabor que en ese momento no podía describir, Lea gemía sin control ya ante el placer que le ocasionaba la rubia. Ambas se miraron unos segundos, después sonrieron y Dianna llevó sus manos hasta el seguro del brassier de la morena y en cuestión de minutos, los senos de la morena habían quedado al descubierto y ante la mirada verde de Dianna, la cual se sonrojo un poco, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con la cual sería su mejor amiga, meses atrás, Dianna nunca se hubiera imaginado en esa posición, pero ahora que lo estaba, no podía creerlo.

Lea no se había quedado atrás y despojó a la rubia de su brassier. La temperatura de ambas estaba al límite, en cualquier momento esa olla de pasión iba a explotar. Los labios de ambas chicas habían memorizado cada parte del cuerpo de ambas, las manos habían trazado el camino al placer y el amor había empezado a hacer su trabajo. Después de una larga descarga energética, ambas chicas habían terminado exhaustas y ahora descansaban, mientras los suspiros y risas inundaban el cuarto. Así, Dianna, quería que sus días fueran siempre, tener a Lea con ella para poderle hacer el amor una y otra vez hasta morir y volver a resucitar, hasta que ambas ya no puedan más para siempre y por siempre y el primer pasó para que eso sucediera, era decirle a Lea el que se mudaran juntas, otra vez.

-Lea—La morena se movió un poco en señal de que estaba escuchando, pero Dianna no capto y Lea le respondió

-¿Qué paso?—La rubia, quien estaba acariciando el negro y largo cabello de Lea, suspiro.

-Quiero estar así contigo siempre, todos los días de mi vida—Lea sonrió abiertamente y se elevó un poco hasta alcanzar los labios de su rubia, y los beso delicadamente.

-No eres la única, Di. Yo también quiero estar así contigo, toda mi vida—La rubia la miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Por lo que quiero pedirte, que, pues—La morena sonrió ligeramente al ver a la rubia nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?—Dianna suspiro

-Que te mudes conmigo—Lea al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos al máximo. ¿Mudarse con Dianna? ¿De nuevo? Era algo que extrañaba, despertarse todos los días y encontrarse con esa mirada tan hermosa que siempre la ponía de buen humor. Pero antes eran amigas, la relación como compañeras de casa, había resultado maravillosa, hasta que Dianna, para que Theo no muriera de celos, decidió mudarse a un departamento que había conseguido; pero como sería ahora que eran pareja, ahora no había nadie, solo eran ellas dos, pero aun así, era algo que Lea no había considerado— ¿El que te quedes callada es algo bueno o malo?—Lea sonrió al recordar que esa fue una línea que "Finn" le dijo a "Rachel".

-Di, te amo, lo sabes—La rubia sonrió—Pero mudarme contigo es algo diferente—Dianna elevó su ceja.

-Describe, diferente—Lea se sentó en la cama y miró a Dianna

-Di, ¿y si pasa lo mismo que hace dos años?—La rubia suspiro y se sentó junto a Lea.

-Lea, ahora yo no tendré que irme, porque tú ya no estas con Theo. Ahora solo somos tú y yo. Lea esto va a funcionar, el que tú y yo volvamos a vivir juntas, es algo que quería hacer mucho tiempo, pero como tú estabas con Theo, sabía que no iba a pasar, pero ahora que ya no hay más Theo y que somos pareja, esto puede ser más fácil.

-Aun así, Di. Tengo que pensarlo—Lea se levantó de la cama y comenzó a tomar su ropa, Dianna la imito, aunque estaba dolida ante la respuesta de la morena. Pensó que inmediatamente le iba a decir que sí, además, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pensar? Solo tenía que decir: "Sí, Dianna, si me quiero mudar contigo", acaso era algo tan difícil de decir.

Ambas se encontraban ya vestidas y en la sala del departamento mientras veían una película. Dianna abrazaba a Lea, la cual estaba llorando ante el final de la película. La morena sentía a la rubia diferente y sabía que era por su respuesta a la petición de mudarse con ella. Lea pensaba mucho las cosas y esto era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera, tenía que pensarlo bien, estar con Dianna, era lo que más quería en su vida, pero la morena tenía un poco de miedo que pasara lo de hace dos años.

-Me tengo que ir, amor—Dianna se paró al ver a Lea levantada y en busca de sus cosas

-Es tarde y me preocupa que manejes tan tarde y sola—La morena sonrió ante la preocupación de Dianna. Era una de las tantas cosas que a Lea le fascinaba de Dianna. La morena enredo sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y le beso los labios.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes—Le dijo Lea a Dianna mientras la morena acariciaba una de las mejillas de la rubia.

-Lea, piensa bien lo que te dije hace unas horas. En verdad me encantaría no tener que preocuparme todas las noches por ti más de lo que ya lo hago. El solo pensar que te puede pasar algo, me carcome el alma—Lea asintió y beso una vez más los labios de la chica.

-El lunes te tengo una respuesta, ¿Ok?—La rubia sin más asintió. Ambas se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios y Dianna acompaño a la morena hasta donde estaba su automóvil, minutos después Lea partió hasta su casa mientras Dianna miraba como el carro se alejaba con su pequeña novia. La rubia se adentró a su casa y al cerrar la puerta consigo, trato de llamar a Naya, pero su teléfono estaba apagado, después llamo a Heather y su celular estaba apagado también.

-Estas dos no pueden estar ni un minuto sin tener sexo—La rubia dejo su celular en una pequeña mesa que estaba al centro de la sala y se dispuso a ver un poco más de televisión.

Lea había llegado a su casa sana y salva, la propuesta de Dianna seguía rondando por su cabeza. Era una idea maravillosa, la idea provocaba sensaciones inexplicables en su estómago, pero de nuevo la idea de Dianna yéndose aparece en la mente de la morena, tenía que aclarar sus ideas, tenía que hablar con alguien y que mejor para hablar que su amigo del alma, Jonathan.

-_Pero que sorpresa, amor_—Lea rió ante la respuesta de su amigo

-Con un "Hola" me hubiera conformado—La risa tan inigualable de JGroff se hizo escuchar

-_¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?_—Lea suspiro— _¿Algo que ver con tu corderito?_

-Me pido que me mudara con ella—Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y no era de Jonathan— ¿Dime que no tienes puesto el altavoz?—Jonathan rio nerviosamente

_-Lo siento, hermosa, pero no te preocupes, es Karime—_Lea suspiro al saber que era la hermana de su amigo—_Así que, serás la señora de Agron—_Ahora era Lea la que reía ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

-Aún no se, JG. Me encanta la idea, no te puedo mentir, pero es que me da miedo—Jonathan la interrumpió

-¿_Miedo que pase lo mismo que hace dos años?_—Lea le contesto que "Si"—_Lea pero eso paso por que a Dianna no le gustaba verte sufrir por las peleas que tenías con Theo por sus celos hacía ella, por eso se fue y tú lo sabes. Ahora es completamente diferente, ahora son pareja, debe ser más emocionante y agradable tener que vivir con tu pareja quien resulta también ser tu mejor amiga—_Lea se quedó pensando un poco y también se quedó reflexionando lo que su amigo le decía. Jonathan tenía razón, Dianna se había mudado de su casa por no ocasionarle problemas con Theo, pero ahora era completamente diferente, ahora solo eran ellas dos.

-Haces ver las cosas tan fáciles—Jonathan rió—Pero aun así, Jonathan—El chico la interrumpió

-_Déjate de pretextos Lea Michele Sarfati, tú te mueres por vivir con la rubia de sonrisa perfecta, ¡por Dios! Puedo notarlo en tu tono de voz, se te escucha la excitación de solo pensar que tendrás sexo con la rubia todos los días_—Sí Jonathan estuviera con la morena, hubiera visto lo sonrojada que se había puesto la pequeña cantante.

-¡Jonathan, que cosas dices!—Le dijo riendo la morena al castaño

-_Te conozco más que nadie, bueno, ahora Dianna te conoce mejor que yo—_Y la morena se volvió a sonrojar—_Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en estos momentos estas sonrojada—_Lea sonrió

-Es bueno hablar contigo, cariño—Jonathan sonrió—Te quiero, baby. Te marco luego

-_Te quiero más, nena. Esperare ansioso tu llamada_—La llamada termino y Lea se recostó en su cama. La rubia no tendría por qué esperar hasta el lunes para saber su respuesta, Lea estaba decidida a dar el segundo paso en la relación y le encantaba la idea, la sensación de mariposas en el estómago continuaba a medida que la idea pasaba por su mente. En verdad estaba emocionada ante la propuesta y no esperaba a estar ya por fin con Dianna.

Dianna miro su reloj y este marcaba las 23:00 en punto. Tomo su celular y marco a Naya, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la llamo y ella tenía su celular apagado, dos horas era mucho tiempo para que esas dos continuaran haciendo sus cosas sucias. El teléfono comenzó a dar señales de que ya estaba prendido el celular y Dianna espero la contestación.

-_¿Aló?—_La voz de Naya se encontraba un poco agitada y Dianna solo negó con la cabeza

-Ustedes dos sí que son un par de Ninfómanas, tengo más de dos horas tratando de hablar contigo y tu celular apagado—Y la morena suspiro

-_Como que si tu no hicieras lo mismo. Aparte, si me llamaste para regañarme, te voy a colgar—_Le contesto la latina amenazadoramente

-Ok, está bien. Necesito un consejo y no quiero que utilices el consejo para burlarte de mí—Naya soltó una carcajada

-_Que bien me conoces, corderito. Pero, a ver, dime ¿Qué me vas a decir esta vez? Estoy pensando seriamente comenzar a cobrarte por mis servicios—_Dianna rodo los ojos

-¡Oh por Dios, Naya!—La latina sonrió—Le dije a Lea que se mudara conmigo y ella me dijo que tenía que pensarlo—Un silencio se hizo presente durante la llamada telefónica y segundos después se escucharon risas y gritos de emoción

-¡_Oh por Dios, Di! ¡Que emoción! ¡Tú y Lea viviendo juntas!—_Al parecer Heather había tomado el celular de Naya—_Heather, dame ese celular—_Se escuchó que le dijo la latina a la rubia—_Lo siento, tú sabes cómo es Heather. ¿Así que te rechazo?_

_-_Bueno, no fue un rechazo, ella tiene miedo que pase lo de hace unos años—Naya aclaro su garganta

-_Bueno, pero ella sabe que tú te fuiste porque Theo pensó que tú y ella cogían cuando él no estaba en casa—_Dianna rodo sus ojos

-Me encanta que seas tan explícita en tus palabras—Naya sonrió

-_Lo que sea. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, no la presiones Dianna—_La rubia iba a comenzar a negar eso cuando la morena se le adelanto—_Y no me digas que no presionas, porque eso no es verdad, tiendes a presionar a la gente—_Le dijo la morena a la rubia, y recordó que era verdad.

-Obvio que no, me dijo que el lunes me daba una respuesta—Naya comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y después comenzó a realizar comentarios que hacían sonrojar a la rubia—Ok, ya estuvo, ¿no?

-_Eres tan obvia, Agron. Pero bueno, espero que puedas soportar hasta el lunes para saber la respuesta de tu amada. Rubia, es tiempo que me vaya, llego la hora de—_Pero Dianna la interrumpió

-¡No quiero que me digas que vas a tener sexo con Heather! No tienen llenadero ustedes dos, parecen animales en celo. Y te voy a colgar ahora—Y dicho y hecho, Dianna le colgó.

El domingo había llegado y Lea no iría a ver a Dianna, por que la morena tenía que ir al estudio a comenzar a grabar alguna de las canciones de los próximos episodios de la serie. Dianna no tuve más remedio que quedarse en casa mirando películas y leyendo libros. Había sido un domingo muy aburrido, ni siquiera Naya estaba ya que había ido a conocer a los padres de Heather. Se había alegrado que los padres de la rubia aceptaran inmediatamente a la morena, y que la trataran tan bien después de todo lo que paso con Taylor, el ahora ex novio de la rubia. Según a lo que Naya le había contado, el chico acudió con los padres de la rubia para pedirles que hablaran con ella, dado que de la noche a la mañana había decidido dejarlo por una mujer, la cual el chico había dicho que tenía una facha de una mujer que trabajaba en clubs nudistas. Los padres de Heather se admiraron e inmediatamente llamaron a su hija para aclarar esa situación, al principio, los papas de Heather no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la relación de ambas, pero Naya se fue ganando a los padres de la rubia y ahora era una más de la familia.

El lunes había llegado, la rubia no tenía llamado para grabar hasta las 14:00 de la tarde. Se despertó e hizo una rutina de ejercicio y después tomo una ducha. Al término de la ducha camino hasta la cocina donde se preparó el desayuno. Se fue a la sala a ver un poco de noticias cuando un carro grande, se estaciono enfrente de su casa. Dianna se asomó por la ventana y no conocía a las personas, por lo que pensó que se habían equivocado, minutos después, ve a los hombros bajando cosas y segundos después tocan la puerta. La rubia va y abre la puerta y ve a uno de los hombres parado frente a ella.

-¿Usted es la Srita Dianna Agron?—Le dijo el hombro alto y fornido

-Sí, yo soy, ¿Qué se le ofrece?—El hombro la mira confundido y le dice

-Somos de la mudanza. Traemos las pertenecías de la Srita—El hombre busco en la lista—Lea Michele—La rubia sonrió abiertamente, Lea había aceptado, la morena iba a vivir con ella, iban a vivir juntas. Una rara sensación se apodero del cuerpo de la rubia y comenzó a saltar y hasta abrazó al fornido hombre, el cual la miro un poco raro, pero después sonrió.

-Sí, claro, adelante con las cosas—La rubia estaba que radiaba de la felicidad, si Lea la quiso sorprender, había logrado su cometido, esa noticia le había alegrado el día. Minutos después le llegó un mensaje a la rubia:

**-Nos vemos esta noche en casa, amor. Te amo—L** –Dianna sonrió bobamente y un brillo en sus ojos apareció, se escuchaba y veía tan bien eso. A lo lejos escuchaba que una voz la llamaba…

-¿Srita? ¿Se encuentra bien?—Dianna se sonrojo y asintió—Necesito que me firme estos papeles de recibido—Dianna tomo la pluma y firmo—Que viva feliz con la Srita Michele—Le dijo el hombro y Dianna sonrió abiertamente—Otra cosa, ¿me puede dar su autógrafo? Mi hija es gran admiradora suya y ella cree en Achele—El hombre le sonrió a Dianna y esta se sonrojo, volvió a tomar la lapicera y le dio al hombre lo que había pedido—Que tenga buen día, Srita Agron.

-Igual a Ud. Sr. Mis saludos a su hija—El hombre levanto su gorra en modo de agradecimiento y subió al carro—No cabe duda que los fans siempre tienen la razón—Dianna se adentró a su casa donde ahora se encontraban las cosas de su pequeña novia, la casa ahora se iba a sentir llena en todos los sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

**Pff! Estoy ORGASMEADA de felicidad. Mañana se estrena GLEE**

**Oh por Dios**

El viernes de la semana pasada, Pff! Fue el mejor viernes de mi vida

Escuche las canciones de Glee

Después **DIANNA AGRON ME DIO UN RETWITT (**Casi me daba un ataque al corazón de la emoción)

Después vi 36 minutos del primer episodio de Glee

Y para terminar mi viernes **LA GRAN ENTRADA DE LA QUINN BAD ASS**

Dios mío fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida y ayer los **EMMYS**

¿Acaso vieron a **Lea sexy Michele**? OMFG! A mi punto de vista la **MEJOR VESTIDA DE LA NOCHE** y bueno Dianna, se miraba hermosa, pero me gusto más el vestido del año pasado que el de este año. Y Cory! Omg! Cory sexy!

Bueno, bueno demasiado hablar, **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

Espero que les guste este episodio

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	9. Si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el Mundo

Capitulo IX

Si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el Mundo

"_Rumores y más rumores. Ciertas fuentes muy cercanas a Lea Michele y Dianna Agron, aseguran que ambas chicas están en una relación y no con algún chico, sino entre ellas mismas"_

_**-E! News**_

"_Después de tanto tiempo de especulación, las actrices de Glee, Dianna Agron y Lea Michele, deciden darles a sus fans lo que piden: Una relación"_

_**-The Hollywood Reporter**_

"_Actrices de Glee, deciden salir del closet. Tanto como Lea Michele como Dianna Agron, han aceptado a sus amigos y conocidos, tener una relación"_

_**-Us Weekley**_

"_Y del odio nace el amor. Las chicas de Glee admiten que están de pareja. Después de muchos dimes y diretes, Dianna Agron y Lea Michele, ha decidido establecer una relación"_

_**-TMZ**_

Lea estaba con sus ojos pegados a su computadora. La chica estaba más que asombrada de cuán mentirosos podían ser los medios de comunicación amarillistas. Ese "rumor" de que estaba saliendo con Dianna, estaban por todo el internet. La morena no sabía qué hacer, era verdad, pero aún no estaba lista para decirlo públicamente, ni siquiera se los había dicho a sus padres, pero algo tenía que hacer, si sus padres miraban esas publicaciones, enloquecerían, y Lea tenía que hablar con ellos de esto.

-Buenos días, princesa—Dianna se acercó lentamente a su novia mientras la abrazaba por detrás, la morena al sentir las manos de la rubia en su cuerpo, sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y hasta se olvidó de todas esas asquerosas publicaciones que había en internet.

-Bueno días, amor—La morena estaba sentada en una silla giratoria y al sentir a Dianna detrás de ella, hizo que la silla girara junto con ella para quedar frente a frente con la rubia. Ambas sonrieron y Lea puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Dianna y se acercaron hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y maravilloso beso. Al separarse, Di seguía con los ojos cerrados y la morena la miro, sonrió ante el acto de su rubia y enamorada novia.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?—Lea miro su reloj y en efecto, eran las 8 AM. La morena suspiro e hizo que la rubia mirara la computadora de Lea. La rubia se sorprendió al ver toda clase de artículos que aseguraban una relación con Lea. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo acertados que eran los medios amarillistas, pero al mismo tiempo se molestó un poco, era su privacidad y ni siquiera era pública con sus amigos, ni siquiera con sus padres.

-Si algunos de mis padres llegan a ver esto, se van a molestar y no porque estoy enamorada de una chica, sino por qué lo supieron por segundas personas y no por mí o por nosotras—Lea tenía razón y la rubia apoyaba ese comentario de su novia. Sus padres iban a reaccionar de la misma manera que los Sarfati.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?—La morena vio como la rubia seguía mirando la pantalla de la portátil. No irían hasta Nueva York, tenían muchas cosas que hacer en Los Ángeles y no les daría tiempo de nada. Tenía que hacer algo.

-No podemos ir a Nueva York a hablar con ninguno de nuestros padres. Lo que tenemos que hacer es llamarlos y decirles antes de que se enteren y de la manera equivocada—Lea suspiro y Dianna la abrazo.

-Lo siento, pequeña—Inmediatamente la morena miro directamente a esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban.

-No te disculpes, amor, es algo que eventualmente tendríamos que hacer. No tan rápido, por supuesto, pero es por el bien de ambas. Aparte, mi madre te adora—La rubia le sonríe a su novia.

-Bueno, mi madre también te adora, pero de igual manera será una noticia fuerte—La morena la miro—Quiero decir, estábamos saliendo con chicos, ella pensaba que tú te casarías con Theo y yo encontraría a alguien para formar una familia, sabes cómo son las madres.

-Todavía podemos hacer eso, solo que en lugar de que yo este casada con Theo, estaré casada contigo—La rubia miro sorprendida a Lea e iba a decir algo pero inmediatamente, Lea unió sus labios con los de la rubia.

-Por supuesto—Lea rió ante la sonrisa boba que Lea tenía en su cara. Minutos después escuchó que su celular sonaba, miro el identificador de llamadas y era Naya—Hola, Nay

-¿Ya viste toda esa mierda que está en internet?—Dianna miro como Lea caminaba hasta la cocina y comenzaba a buscar en el refrigerador algunas cosas para hacer de desayunar—Bájate de tu Lea-Planeta y contesta lo que te pregunte—Naya grito

-Sí, Naya. Lo hemos visto. Es basura, no sé cómo carajos se enteraron—La rubia se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué van a hacer?—La rubia miro a la morena y esta solo le sonrió

-Hablaremos con nuestros padres primero, después ya veremos—La latina solo respiro fuertemente

-Tus amigos tienen que saber eso, Dianna—La rubia rodo los ojos—Y no me ruedes los ojos

-Cállate, Rivera. Además tú no te quedas atrás, tienes que decirles a los demás que andas con la rubia—Escucho como Naya comenzó a reír

-Que atrasada estas, cordero enamorado. Mientras tú descansabas con tú morena, Hemo y yo, trabajábamos y aprovechamos para decirles a los chicos que estábamos juntas—Dianna bufo.

-Tu solo me llamas para molestar y hacer que mis nervios se pongan de puntas, terminaras matándome, Naya Rivera—Y la rubia iba a seguir hasta que Lea se acercó a ella y le quito el teléfono

-Si me dejas viuda tan joven y hermosa, te juro que hare lo imposible para que Hemo se quede conmigo. Así estaremos a mano—Se escuchó la risa contagiosa de Heather y como Naya solo hablaba cosas sin sentido—Ahora no es por ser cortante ni nada por el estilo, pero mi corderito tiene que desayunar. Nos vemos mañana, chicas—Y sin más Lea corto la comunicación entre la rubia y la morena. Lea beso la mejilla de Dianna—Es hora de desayunar, bebé.

Dianna como sonámbula, camino hasta la cocina siguiendo a Lea. Vaya efecto que la pequeña morena tenía en la más alta, con solo un beso en la mejilla, podía hacer con esa rubia lo que la otra chica quisiera. A Dianna le encantaba que Lea fuera tan atenta con ella, hacía tres semanas que la morena se había mudado con ella y se sentía la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta.

El desayuno había terminado entre beso y alguno que otro toqueteo por parte de ambas chicas. Al terminar se limpió la cocina y ambas fueron a sentarse a la sala. El momento había llegado, primero hablarían con los padres de Lea, después y obviamente, seguiría el turno de los Agron. A la rubia le sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa, mientras que Lea, se sentía un tanto nerviosa, pero no tanto como la rubia.

-¿Mama?—Fue lo que dijo Lea al haber escuchado una voz al otro lado del teléfono

_-Soy Carmen, Srita. Sarfati, en un momento le llamo a la Sra. Edith_—La morena espero hasta que su madre contesto la llamada—_Princesa, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?_—Lea sonrió ante la eminente preocupación de su madre

-Tranquila, mami, estoy bien, solo llamaba para saludarte y decirte un par de cosas—Lea miro a Dianna y esta asintió.

-_¿Un par de cosas? ¿Qué son esas cosas, Srita?—_Lea volvió a sonreír junto con Dianna

-Pondré el altavoz, Dianna está aquí conmigo—Lea puso el altavoz—Hola, Sra. Edith—Saludo la rubia

_-Oh Dianna, que gusto saber de ti. Justo ayer vi a tus padres en el centro comercial_—La rubia sonrió—_ ¿Qué es eso de lo que me quieres hablar, Lea?_

-Mamá, como sabes, rompí con Theo hace ya casi un mes. Más no sabes el porqué de mi rompimiento con él—Hizo una pausa y después hablo—Estoy saliendo con alguien más. Mami, sé que no es el medio adecuado para decirte esto, pero hay cosas en la web que hablan de eso y yo quiero que tú te enteres por mí y no por un medio donde la información esta distorsionada—La mamá de Lea comenzó a reír. Su hija solo hablaba rápidamente cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando era mucha la información que tenía que decir.

-_Voy a tener que pararte. Solo dime quien es esa persona, cariño—_Lea dio un gran suspiro

-La persona de la cual estoy completamente enamorada es de la misma persona a la cual minutos atrás saludaste—Lea miro a Dianna, como diciéndole que era su turno de hablar al darse cuenta que su madre había guardado silencio—Sra. Soy Dianna, yo solo, esto es nuevo, lo sé, y tal vez es algo a lo cual no este acostumbrada, claro que no lo está—Se recrimino la rubia.

-_Oh Dianna Elise Agron, eres tan graciosa cuando estas nerviosa. Niñas, no digo que este mal, pero tampoco es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, me tomara un poco de tiempo, pero quiero decirles que tienen mi apoyo, aunque esto solo es un comienzo, después de que sus agendas estén más ligeras, vendrán aquí y hablaran como personas responsables y adultas. Me alegra tanto que estén juntas, y quiero que sepan que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea y necesiten—_Los ojos de Lea comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras se su madre, el apoyo de ella era lo más importante para la morena y al saber que contaba con su apoyo, lo demás ya no importaba. Más feliz no podía estar.

-Muchas gracias, Sra. Edith; y por supuesto que haremos las cosas bien con ustedes—Dijo la rubia—Muchas gracias, mami, te amo, lo sabes. Ahora madre, tenemos que dejarte por que vamos a hablar con los padres de Dianna.

-_Ok, cariño, espero que vengan pronto para acá. Cuídamela mucho, Di y tú cuida mucho a Dianna, Lea. Te quiero, Baby Lea—_La llamada terminó y ambas sonrieron, nunca pensaron que lo tomaría tan bien. Ahora seguía la parte difícil, llamar a los Agron. La rubia sentía como sus manos le temblaban al estar marcando el número telefónico de su casa. Después de dos timbrados, se escucha una voz, era la de su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo estás?—Saludo la chica al escuchar la voz de su madre

-_Muy bien, cariño, ¿tu como estas?—_La chica sonrió al igual que Lea al ver como ambas madres se preocupaban por sus hijas.

-Perfecta, mamá—Hubo un segundo de silencio—Lea está conmigo—Dijo de la nada

-_Oh, ¿está disponible para saludarla?—_Dijo riendo la Sra. Agron

-¿Cómo esta, Sra. Agron?—Dijo Lea una vez que Dianna puso el alta voz

_-De maravilla, querida, pero nada de formalidades, lo sabes, cariño—_Lea sonrió y miro a Dianna

-Mamá, hay algo que tengo que decirte. No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero la única forma de saberlo, es diciéndotela.

_-¿Qué pasa, mi pequeño corderito?_—Lea al escuchar eso, sonrió de una manera tan tierna y después miro como Dianna comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Mamá tú sabes que desde que termine con Alex, no he tenido ninguna relación—Inmediatamente la morena miro a la rubia y con los labios formulo: _Mentirosa_ y Dianna sonrió—Pero hace un par de semanas, paso algo que inexplicablemente te puedo explicar—La rubia se dio cuenta de sus palabras y solo negó con la cabeza ante semejante trabalenguas—A lo que voy, es que inicie una relación con una persona que tú muy bien conoces, y sé que puede ser algo complicado para ti de entender pero…-Y la mamá de Dianna la paró

-_¿Cuándo me vas a decir que es Lea, Dianna?_—La rubia abrió sus ojos al máximo y se sonrojo tanto que sus mejillas comenzaban a dolerle. La morena también al escuchar esto, se sonrojo pero sonrió. Las madres siempre sabían cosas mucho antes que nosotras.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Lea?—Dijo apenas audible Dianna

_-Soy tu madre, mi pequeña corderito. Miras a Lea de una manera en la que no miras al resto de tus compañeras, la proteges tanto y cuando estas en casa, no dejas de hablar de ella. Yo lo sabía, Dianna, pero quería que tú te dieras cuenta primero. Y sí, no es fácil para mí, por mis creencias, pero eres mi hija y también creo en ti y si Lea te hace feliz, pues bien recibida. Solo quiero que seas feliz, mi ovejita linda_—Ambas chicas estaban sonriendo a más no poder. Dianna sabía que su madre tenía sus creencias y agradecía el apoyo de su madre.

-Muchas gracias, ma', No tengo palabras para agradecer tu apoyo, es muy importante para mí—La morena veía la escena y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su novia de esa manera. Una ternura inmensa inundo su ser.

-_No tienes nada que agradecerme cariño, ahora pon a Lea al teléfono, quiero hablar con ella—_Lea se tensó un poco y después sonrió.

-Tranquila, tengo el toque con los padres—Dijo susurrando una vez que Dianna le dio el teléfono—Volvemos a hablar, Sra. Agron

-_Nada de formalidades, Lea, ahora eres familia, llámame Mary. Solo quiero pedirte que no lastimes a mi bebé—_Lea sonrió y miro a Dianna la cual estaba sonrojada—_Tu sabes cómo es de frágil el corazón de mi hija y ella te ama mucho-_

_-_No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso, Mary. Yo amo a esta pequeña ovejita mucho y nunca la voy a lastimar. Eso téngalo por seguro. Cuidare de ella y estaré con ella por siempre, para siempre—La rubia sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la morena y beso la mejilla de su novia. Lea sonrió.

-_Lo sé, querida. Me alegra que hayas sido tú la chica, no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubiese sido otra chica—_La morena la miro—_Bueno chicas, dejo que sigan disfrutando su fin de semana. Cuídense mucho y espero verlas pronto en Nueva York. Te quiero, A Little Lamb—_Ambas chicas se despidieron y suspiraron profundamente. Todo había salido mejor de lo que ambas se hubiesen imaginado. Después de unos minutos, Lea se acercó a la rubia la cual estaba sentada en un sillón individual.

-¿Te imaginas como tu mamá, ahora mi suegra, hubiera reaccionado si le hubieras dicho que estabas con Marissa?—La rubia sonrió. Aún la morena seguía sintiendo celosa de la pelirroja. La morena sonrió coquetamente y se sentó arriba de la rubia.

-Probablemente no muy bien—La rubia puso sus manos en la cintura de la morena

-Lo sabía, tu destino era estar conmigo—Sonrió ampliamente la morena

-Pero no lo hubiera podido saber sino es por Marissa—La cara de la morena se tensó.

-Entonces—Sea acercó más a la cara de la rubia— ¿Es por Marissa que estamos juntas?—La rubia se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, la morena seguía poniéndola nerviosa después de tanto tiempo. Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a sudar y sentía como su cara ardía.

-No tanto por ella, yo creo que siempre me sentí de esta manera hacía ti, pero tenía miedo, después conocí a Marissa y algo me llamo la atención, pero al besarla—Lea arrugo su nariz y Dianna sonrió—Bueno, no sentía esto que siento cuando te beso—La rubia se acercó más a la morena

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?—Dijo la morena sobre los labios de la rubia

-Siento que en cualquier momento mi corazón se saldrá, siento que puedo morir de un paro cardiaco de tan rápido que late mi corazón cuando te tengo cerca. Siento que nada en el mundo importa más que sentir tus labios sobre los míos—Lea no la dejo continuar por que elimino la nula distancia que había entre las dos. Lea besaba apasionadamente eros labios rosas que tanto le encantaban, segundos después la lengua de ambas se hicieron presente en esa fiesta de besos. Los labios de la morena volvían loca a Dianna, quería siempre besarlos, quería nunca separase de ellos, esos labios eran su mayor debilidad.

El lunes había llegado y con ello, un día más en el set de Glee. Todos los actores tenían llamado muy temprano, por lo que ambas chicas tuvieron que madrugar más de lo normal. Querían pasar desapercibidas, puesto que solo Naya y Heather sabían de su relación. Ahora que sus padres lo sabían, no tenían por qué esconder lo que en verdad sentían, además sus fans estarían más que contentos aunque Ryan sería alguien que no estaría de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué importaba?

Estacionaron el automóvil y cuando iban juntas, Dianna tomo la mano de la morena y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la pequeña actriz. Lea se sorprendió y miro a la rubia la cual sonreía cálidamente a Lea. La morena no dijo nada más y ambas entraron de esa manera al set donde ya estaba Naya, Heather, Cory, Mark y Kevin.

-Oh por Dios—Dijo Cory al ver como llegaban las chicas

-Eso es sexy, muy sexy—Dijo Mark

-Y decían que no—Susurro Kevin

-Hola, Chicos—Dijo Lea la cual miraba a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Que guardadito se lo tenían—Dijo Naya con una sonrisa en su boca. Dianna solo rodo los ojos al ver que Naya comenzaría con sus bromas tan ya conocidas.

-Sí, ¿desde cuándo?—Preguntó Cory

-Ahora se quedaran calladas—Comento Mark

-Que pesados son—Dijo Heather

-No, pesados no, estamos interesados en la vida de nuestras amigas—Dijo Kevin

-Desde hace un mes, ok?—Hablo por primera vez Dianna

-¿Un mes? Si como no—Dijo Naya a la cual voltearon a ver todos y esta solo sonrió

-Pues a mí me da mucho gusto. De todas maneras tarde o temprano sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar—Las chicas voltearon a ver a Mark—Oh vamos, ustedes se miraban muy gay para ser amigas—Naya soltó una carcajada y las chicas se sonrojaron.

El día había terminado con bromas por parte de Naya, abrazos por parte del resto del club, por comentarios bastante graciosos de Mark y Cory y por sonrisas y regaños dulces de Heather. Amabas chicas se sentían muy felices de lo bien que sus compañeros habían aceptado su relación, hasta el mismo Ryan las felicito, citando: _No porque haya Achele, quiera decir que también habrá Faberry. _Las chicas sonrieron ante el comentario del creador de la serie.

Al salir del estudio, miraron varios fotógrafos. Lea y Dianna se tensaron un poco, después de las publicaciones, los paparazis estaban atentos a cada paso que daban las chicas, por lo que a Dianna se le ocurrió una idea. Tomo a Lea de la mano y caminaron, la morena la miraba atentamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Dianna?—Le pregunto al ver que saldrían de esa manera afuera donde estaban los fotógrafos.

-Si lo sabe Dios, lo tendrá que saber el mundo—Dianna sonrió y dio un tirón a Lea para que caminaran hasta el auto. A la salida de las chicas, esa fue lluvias de flashes. Todos querían la mejor fotografía de las chicas, las cuales demostraban que en verdad estaban juntas, como parejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HOLA**

¿Qué onda chics? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por leer este fic. La verdad me da mucho gusto, en verdad**.**

**Wow, ayer hubo ACHELE y morimos. Después de meses de sequía las vimos juntas y WOW!**

(Me emociono lo sé)

**Te invito a Que leas también:**

**Solo tú y yo**

**Y **

**Secuestrando al Amor**

**Nota:** Actualizo a más tardar el lunes en Secuestrando al Amor

Gracias


	10. El regreso de los Ex

Capitulo X

El regreso de los ex

Después de casi seis meses sin pisar Los Ángeles, Theo hace su aparición en los LAX. Se siente tan extraño pisar ese aeropuerto sin la compañía de Lea. Theo suspira pesadamente, a pesar de que el clima de LA era muy diferente al de NY, sentía una opresión en el pecho. Quería ver a Lea, después de todo lo que había pasado, él no había llamado a la morena ni la morena lo había llamado a él.

El chico de los ojos azules le hizo la parada a un taxi y le indico la dirección de un hotel. Mientras el coche hacía su marcha hasta el lugar, Theo miraba por la ventana los edificios de Los Ángeles, y al paso de ellos, recuerdos inundaban su mente. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Qué había hecho para que Lea lo dejara?

Esa era la primordial pregunta que Theo se hacía, la otra era, ¿Qué era lo que había visto en Dianna que no pudo ver en él? El chico aún no superaba la pérdida del amor de la morena, y aunque tal vez no la recuperaría de nuevo, haría el intento por hacerlo. Ellos tenían una historia y por más que habían tenido sus altos y sus bajos, seguían teniendo esa historia.

Al menos eso creía él.

Theo llego hasta el hotel, donde pidió una habitación. El recepcionista le dio la llave de la habitación. Theo tomo el elevador y subió hasta el piso 4, donde su habitación estaba lista. El chico entro a la recamara y dejo sus cosas para después acostarse en la cámara. Lea no sabía que él estaba allí, había planeado llegar por sorpresa a la casa de Lea, pero meses atrás, Theo se enteró por medio de Jonathan, que la pequeña morena se había ido a vivir con Dianna. Ese día el chico fue a beber para olvidarse de eso. ¿A un mes y ellas ya se habían mudado juntas? Él le rogo a Lea casi 6 meses.

El chico sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro y tomo su teléfono. Busco entre sus contactos el teléfono de la morena y presiono la tecla para llamar, lentamente puso el teléfono en su oreja y escuchaba como la llamada estaba siendo procesada.

En otra parte de Los Ángeles, se encontraba la pequeña morena en los brazos de su rubia. El haberse mudado con ella había sido una de las mejores decisiones en su vida, ya tenían 4 meses de vivir juntas y 6 de estar en pareja y más felices no podían estar.

Dianna besaba los labios de su morena, mientras que Lea tomaba la cara de la rubia para que el beso fuera más profundo. Sus lenguas, después de unos segundos se unieron a la batalla campal de ambas chicas. El sabor de Lea era simplemente uno de los mejores en el mundo y solo Dianna podría probar ese sabor. Lentamente las manos de la rubia se colaban por los muslos bronceados de la diva, que al traer un pequeño short, le hacía el camino más fácil a Dianna.

Los besos se estaban volviendo más pasionales. Ahora Lea tocaba la espalda ya desnuda de Dianna y esta besaba el cuello de la morena, la cual al contacto, soltaba pequeños gemidos que hacían que la temperatura de la rubia, se elevara un poco más. Al momento que Dianna comenzaría a proceder con sus siguientes carisias, el teléfono de Lea comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el encanto.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo—Dijo la rubia mientras se apartaba un poco del cuerpo de la morena. Lea sonrió ante la exasperación de su novia.

-Después de la llamada, te repongo el tiempo perdido—La morena se acercó a Dianna y le dio un beso en los labios, después tomo su teléfono y miro la pantalla. Al ver a quien correspondía la llamada, abrió sus ojos al máximo. Lea contesto la llamada—Theo—La rubia al escuchar ese nombre, volteo inmediatamente a ver a Lea, la cual encogió sus hombros.

_-Hola, Lea_—Se escuchó al otro lado del aparato. Lea puso el teléfono en altavoz para que Dianna escuchara la conversación.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?—La morena estaba algo nerviosa, nunca se había preparado para hablar con Theo después de su dramática ruptura.

-_Bien, ¿y tú?—_Dianna encaro una ceja y miraba a la morena. Esa llamada no le estaba gustando para nada

-Muy bien, ¿a qué debo tu llamada, Theo?—La morena fue directa con el chico

_-Quería ver si puedes venir a verme, más bien, necesito hablar contigo. Claro, si estás de acuerdo con eso_—Lea miro a Dianna, la cual ya no estaba en el sillón. Lea suspiro pesadamente. Si le decía que no a Theo él seguiría insistiendo pero si le decía que si, Dianna se iba a molestar. Después de unos segundos, Lea pensó que era mejor que Dianna se enojara unas horas, a que estuviera siempre enojada a causa de Theo.

-¿En dónde?—Dianna la escuchar eso miro asombrada a la morena y sin más, partió a la habitación principal.

-_En el escenario de Rodeo Drive—__En un escenario, esto no me suena bien_, pensó Lea. Pero tenía que hacer algo para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida de una vez por todas. Theo le dijo los últimos detalles a la morena para después colgar. Lea suspiro una vez más y camino hasta la habitación que compartía con Dianna. Al entrar a la habitación, vio a la rubia acostada leyendo un libro. Dianna al escuchar que la puerta se había abierto, despego la mirada de su libro, miro a Lea y después volvió a posar la mirada en su lectura. Lea cerró la puerta junto con ella y camino hasta la cama.

-Di—Le hablo la morena a la rubia, pero esta no contesto a la morena. Lea torció la boca un poco, se subió a la cama, quito el libro de las manos de la rubia y se sentó arriba de ella. Dianna la miro algo molesta.

-Estaba leyendo ese libro—La morena la miro directamente a los ojos

-Ese libro lo terminaste de leer hace una semana—Dianna puso una mueca en su cara y miro a Lea.

-Ya, pero se me olvido una parte y tengo que recordarla—A Lea le dio risa el comentario de Dianna.

-Sé que estas molesta por que accedí a salir con Theo—Dianna volvió a poner una mueca en su rostro—Pero tienes que entender que si le decía que no, él iba a seguir insistiendo y tú te enojarías más de lo que estas en estos momentos—La morena comenzaba a delinear la estructura ósea de la rubia y esta cerraba sus ojos ante el contacto.

-El tratara de ganarte de vuelta—Dianna miro directamente los ojos de la morena. La pequeña diva, se acercó más a Dianna y lentamente beso los labios rosas de su chica.

-Dianna, no tienes por qué pensar eso. A la persona que amo es a ti. A nadie más, solo a ti—La rubia sonrió y tomo la pequeña cintura de Lea para atraerla más a su cuerpo. La rubia acercó sus labios a los de Lea y comenzaron a besarse lentamente, ambas disfrutaban el momento. Minutos después, las manos de la rubia se habían puesto traviesas y bajaron hasta los glúteos de la morena. Lea al sentir eso, sonrió sin despegarse del beso. La rubia acostó completamente a Lea sobre su cuerpo y ambas estaban más que excitabas, era increíble cuán rápido podían ponerse en ese estado. Lea besaba el cuello de la rubia, para después subir a besar sus mejillas y por último, lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia.

La rubia adentro sus manos dentro de la blusa de la morena, Lea sintió que las manos de Dianna estaban calientes, cosa que hizo que la excitación de Lea creciera más. Dianna en un movimiento tiro la camisa de la morena para dejarla en el puro brassier, los besos aumentados de pasión, recorrían el cuerpo de las chicas, Dianna estaba por quitar el brassier de la morena cuando ahora su celular empieza a sonar.

-¡Dios Mío!—Ahora dijo Lea

-Siente lo mismo que yo sentí hace unos momentos—Lea golpeo levemente el hombro de la rubia y esta alzo su mano para alcanzar su celular. Al ver el nombre de la persona quien la llamada, se puso roja.

-¿Qué pasa, Di?—La morena al no ver contestación de la rubia, miro el celular—Oh es acaso una broma, ¿se pusieron de acuerdo los ex para llamar?—Lea ahora era la que estaba roja, pero de coraje.

-Solo déjame contesta la llamada, ¿Ok?—Le dijo suavemente, Lea rodo los ojos— ¿Marissa?

-_Dianna, ¿Cómo estás?_—Dianna sonrió al escuchar la voz de Marissa

-Muy bien, pequeña ¿y tú?—La rubia miro a Lea, la cual no estaba por nada contenta

_-Bien, ¿Qué crees? ¡Voy a estar en Glee!—_Dianna abrió sus ojos al máximo al igual que Lea. _Oh, eso es genial, mi ex novia con mi actual novia, estas en graves problemas, Agron—_Pensó Dianna

-Oh, eso es genial. ¿Ya estás en Los Ángeles?

-_Sí, llegue hace un par de días, pero como ahora estas con Lea, pensé que te molestaría que te llamara o que a la mejor te ocasionaría problemas con ella—_Dianna rió irónicamente

-Todo está bien, Marissa—Lea la fulminó con la mirada, se puso su blusa y salió de la recamara—_Estas jodida, Dianna_—Pensó la rubia

-_Bueno, solo quería darte la noticia y ver si nos podíamos tomar un café, para ponernos al día de lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas—_Dianna sonrió

-Claro, me encantaría—Le contesto, Dianna

-_¿Puedes mañana?_—Dianna lo pensó unos minutos.

-Claro, mañana. En el café de siempre—Le dijo la rubia

-_Excelente- Nos vemos mañana, Di—_Dianna sonrió y despidió a la pelirroja. Colgó el teléfono y bajo hasta la cocina donde estaba Lea tomando un poco de agua. Dianna llego por atrás y abrazo a la morena para después besar su cuello.

-No puedo creer que aún sientas celos de Marissa—Le susurro la rubia al oído

-¡Dianna!—La morena quito los brazos de Dianna de su cadera y camino en dirección opuesta a la rubia la cual la miraba divertida.

-Solo saldré con ella a tomar un café—La morena vio a Dianna

-¿Vas a salir con ella? ¡Ash!—Lea camino indignada hasta la sala. La rubia suspiro pesadamente.

-Tú iras con Theo, amor. Y sabemos que el hará algo para volver a conquistarte, en cambio, Marissa solo quiere una amiga y más ahora que va a trabajar en la serie—Lea respiro pesadamente. El solo hecho de pensar que Dianna iba a salir con Marissa la enojaba mucho, pero ella también saldría con Theo.

Lea caminaba por Rodeo Drive hasta llegar al lugar establecido para encontrarse con Theo. La morena estaba nerviosa, pero aun así, se controló y siguió caminando hasta llegar el escenario. Vio como había una mesa con dos sillas, y estaba decorada muy linda, Lea sonrió, Theo siempre había sido romántico. Las luces del lugar bajaron un poco y solo una luz fuerte permaneció dejando ver a Theo con una guitarra. Lea camino hasta ver más de cerca al chico y el comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

_Now I know I messed up bad you were the best I ever had I let you down in the worst way it hurts me every single day I'm dying to let you know_

Lea miraba impactada a Theo, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando con ese chico? Él sabía que ella estaba con Dianna y los amigos no cantan canciones así.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry and ask for a second chance Cause when it all comes down to the end I could sure use a friend_

Lea seguía mirando al chico, mientras que en su mente miles de cosas pasaban_. Dianna de seguro ya hubiera subido al escenario y hubiera roto la cara de Theo con la guitarra_, pensaba la morena.

_You and I were living like a love song I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone Now I know you're the only one that I want I want you back, I want you._

Lea inmediatamente subió al escenario y tomo la guitarra de Theo, hacienda que el chico parara de cantar. Theo al mirar a Lea, sintió como su mundo volvía a la normalidad, ver como esos ojos marrones lo miraban, lo dejaban sentir vivo, otra vez.

-Aún no termino con la canción, Lea—La morena rodo sus ojos ligeramente

-Me se la canción Theo y déjame decirte que no es una canción propia para cantársela a una amiga—Theo miro a la morena y se acercó a ella hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-Sabes que yo no soy tu amigo, Lea—El chico trato de tomar a Lea por la cintura.

-No, Theo. Estoy con Dianna—Dijo Lea al alejarse del chico. Theo rodo sus azules ojos

-Lea, yo te sigo amando—Dijo sin pensarlo

-Pero yo ya no, Theo. Entiende que Dianna es la persona que me hace feliz y que no la dejare por nada del mundo.

-Lea, ella no te puede dar lo que yo si te puedo dar—Lea al escuchar esto, se molesto

-¿Y qué es eso que Dianna no me puede dar y tú sí?

-Una familia, Lea. Hijos, para ser más exacto—Lea miro indignada al chico. ¿Siempre había sido así de idiota?

-Nunca pensé decirte esto, Theo pero, ¡Eres una idiota! Dianna me puede dar eso y más—El chico sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Acaso se trasplantara un pene que le permita hacer eso? Y aunque lo hiciera, no iba a poder, Lea.

-Eres un imbécil, Theo. Y de una vez te digo, esta es la última vez que te quiero ver en mi vida, ¿me escuchaste? Aún no se como pude fijarme en un idiota como tú. No me busques más, Theo, porque si lo haces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz—Lea no le dio tiempo al chico de hablar, puesto que salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ese establecimiento.

En otra parte, retirada del Ojo público se encontraba Dianna con la pelirroja. Era tan fácil de hablar entre ellas dos, la conversaciones entre ellas dos, simplemente se daban de manera natural. Las sonrisas entre ellas eran inminentes. Así fue siempre.

-¿Y cómo vas con Lea?—Le pregunto la pelirroja después de dar un sorbo a su café. Dianna sonrió bobamente.

-Increíble, es maravilloso, la amo como no tienes una idea—Marissa sonrió—Aunque Lea siente celos de ti—Marissa al escuchar eso, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?—Dianna negó con la cabeza—Increíble, no puedo creer que tenga celos de mí, debería ser al revés, yo tuve que sentir celos de ella—Dianna se sonrojo, sabía perfectamente lo que la pelirroja le estaba diciendo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que las cosas no haya terminado raro entre nosotras, ¿tú sabes?—Marissa sonrió—Me da mucho gusto poder estar tomándome un café contigo, platicándote que Lea siente celos de ti. Solo que no le digas que te dije porque si no, para que quieres que me aviente peluches—La pelirroja rió sonoramente.

-Extrañaba tus platicas raras, Dianna—La rubia se sonrojo—Espero poder llevarme bien con Lea y más ahora que vamos a trabajar juntas—Dijo la pelirroja

-Sé, ya verás que sí. Lea es encantadora, como yo—Marissa sonrió

-Hay Dianna, eres la cosa más linda—Dianna se sonrojo

-Sí Lea escuchara eso, ya estuvieras empapada con ese café y yo seguramente este siendo perseguida por toda la acera—Marissa estallo en carcajadas.

-Me encantaría seguir escuchando tus historias tan raras y graciosas, pero tengo que irme, mi agente acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciéndome que Ryan quiere hablar conmigo, espero y no quiera despedirme—Ambas se levantaron y sonrieron.

-Cómo crees que te va a despedir. Siempre se necesita una pelirroja sexy en el programa—Dianna sonrió coqueta.

-Eres todo un caso, Dianna. Deja de decir eso o Lea en lugar de aventarte peluches, te aventara sus maletas—Dianna sonrió.

-Nos veremos luego en el set—Dijo mientras se acompañaban a tomar sus respectivos automóviles.

-Así es. Salúdame a Lea, Di—Dijo Marissa una vez que estaba en su automóvil. Dianna asintió y subió a su auto partiendo a casa esperando que Lea ya estuviera. Manejo unos minutos cuando vio el auto de Lea estacionado, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, todavía se sentía como chica se secundaria al ver, tocar, sentir y besar a Lea.

Al entrar al departamento, vio que Lea estaba sentada en la sala viendo "Funny Girl" y fue cuando se preocupó un poco, la morena solo veía esa película cuando estaba triste, enojada o bueno, siempre miraba esa película, pero de todas maneras, Lea estaba enojada, eso lo podía sentir la rubia.

-Hola, amor—Lea volteo a ver a Dianna y la pequeña morena extendió sus brazos para que Dianna la abrazara. La rubia sonrió— ¿Qué paso, nena?—Dijo una vez que Lea se acomodaba perfectamente en el pecho de Dianna.

-Theo, eso fue lo que paso. Pensó que con una canción iba a tenerme de vuelta—Dianna miro a Lea—No te preocupes, baby. No pasó nada, es un idiota, ¿Cómo pude salir con él, Di?—La rubia sonrió

-Ni idea, Lee—La morena se acurruco más en el pecho de la rubia— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te enojaras tanto con él, aparte de ser un idiota?

-Me dijo que tú no me podrías dar una familia o hijos—Dianna acariciaba el pelo de su novia—Y que ni aun poniéndote un—La morena guardo silencio un momento

-Ya me imagino, y tiene un poco de razón, pero no necesito ponerme un pene para darte una familia o hacerte explotar se placer—Dijo la rubia con una voz sexy. Lea se levantó y se sentó sobre Dianna

-Eso quiero sentirlo—Dijo la morena mientras besaba intensamente a la rubia. Después de unos segundos la morena se separó de los labios de la rubia la cual la regañaba con la mirada—Todavía no se termina, "Funny Girl" –Dijo la morena con una risa

-Me vas a matar—Dijo al momento que sentía como la morena se volvía a posicionar en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

**No se cansen de mí por favor :$**

Aun no me decido si terminar el fic en 13 capítulos o si lo a largo de 15

**¿Qué me dicen Uds.?**

Tal vez después de esta actualización, tarde en publicar o actualizar, por que se viene la semana de exámenes en la Universidad y DEPENDO DE SACAR BUENAS NOTAS PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR CON MI VIDA.

**Espero que les guste este episodio**

**Sus comentarios, mi inspiración, NO ME ABANDONEN :$**

**¿**Alguna sugerencia para los próximos capitulos**?**

**Nos vemos chica/o s**


	11. Un problema pelirrojo y hermoso

Capítulo XI

Un problema pelirrojo y hermoso

Lea caminaba rápidamente, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa. Estaba pero que un republicano después de perder contra un demócrata. Estaba más enojada que un fan de Justin Bieber al enterarse que los boletos para su concierto estaban agotados. La morena estaba más enojada que el mismísimo diablo.

Y es que al término de su rutina diaria de ejercicio, paso a un pequeño establecimiento a comprar una botella con agua debido a que había olvidado la suya en casa, al tomar su botella con agua y comprar un par de cosas más, vio el estante donde estaban los periódicos y las revistas, se acercó a ver mejor puesto que en la portada de una estaba Dianna. Sin más preámbulos, la morena tomo la revista y su sorpresa fue ver a Dianna en la portada de esa revista con Marissa, si, Marissa su ex, y lo que más enojo a la morena, fue como la rubia tenía esa sonrisa coqueta, oh sí, en la foto se podía apreciar a la rubia coqueteando con Marissa, la ex de Dianna.

La morena salió como alma que lleva el diablo, nunca pensó que podía correr tan rápido como en esos momentos, normalmente le llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos llegar a la casa, pero ahora solo le tomo 3 minutos, oh si, Lea estaba muy enojada. Al llegar a la casa, entro y a su paso, azoto la puerta junto con ella, cosa que sobresalto a la rubia la cual estaba leyendo en la sala.

-Me puedes decir que carajos es eso—Dijo la morena al aventarle la revista a la rubia en sus piernas. La rubia miro confundida a la morena y después poso su mirada en la revista. Al ver la foto, Dianna abrió sus ojos al máximo.

-Oh Lee, no es lo que piensas, eso fue hace una semana. Fuimos por un café y estuvimos platicando—La rubia se levantó a seguir a Lea, la cual se había ido corriendo a la habitación que ambas compartían.

-En esa foto se ve claramente como le estas coqueteando, Dianna. Conozco todas tus risas y esa risa es la coqueta. No por nada te nombraron la más coqueta durante el tour—Decía la morena mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba en la recamara.

-¡Dios, Lea! ¿Estamos peleando por Marissa, otra vez?—Le dijo la rubia al otro lado de la puerta

-No, estamos peleando por lo que apareció en esa revista, ¿leíste acaso el encabezado?—La morena en el cuarto caminaba de un lado a otro. Si antes no le gustaba Marissa, ahora no la podía ni ver en pintura.

-¿Dianna Agron con nueva conquista?—Leyó la rubia en voz alta al haber bajado hasta la sala a tomar al revista.

-Lee lo que está dentro de las páginas—La rubia rodo los ojos

-"El pasado viernes se le vio a la rubia de ojos verdes, tomando un café con cierta ex concursante del programa Glee Project. Ambas chicas se les miraban animadamente conversando y de vez en cuando se les miraba coqueteando. Cabe notar que Dianna Agron tiene 25 años y la pelirroja de nombre, Marisa Von Bleicken, tiene 20 años. ¿Acaso la rubia dejo a las morenas por las pelirrojas? Meses atrás, tanto como Dianna y Lea, anunciaron que estaban involucradas en una relación sentimental, ¿Qué pensara Lea Michele de esto?"—La rubia termino de leer el contenido de la revista— ¡Esto es una total mierda, Lea! Nada de eso es verdad—Exploto Dianna

-Una foto dice más que mil palabras—Le reto la morena a la rubia

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que le vayas a creer más a una estúpida revista que a mí!—La voz de Dianna sonaba enojada, el tono sereno que minutos atrás tenía, dejo de sonar.

-No es que les crea, Dianna, es que esta alrededor de todo el círculo de Los Ángeles—La morena se sentó en la cama

-Déjame pasar, por favor—Le dijo Dianna con su tono suave. La rubia espero unos cinco minutos hasta que Lea le abrió la puerta. La rubia paso y vio como Lea se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones que tenían en la recamara.

-Estoy enojada—Le dijo inmediato al ver como la rubia se acercaba a ella. Dianna suspiro pesadamente y opto por sentarse en la cama.

-Lea, solo fue un café, hablamos de cosas sin sentido, dijo que iba a estar en la serie y yo le dije que te amaba más que a nada en el mundo—Lea miro a Dianna por unos segundos para después volver su mirada a donde la tenía.

-Parecías concentrada más en otra cosa que en su plática—Dianna suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Dios, Lea! Es mi ex novia, es lógico que vamos a parecer idiotas al vernos después de que la termine por estar contigo—Dijo la rubia de manera desesperada—Oh me vas a negar que tu no viste de esa manera a Theo cuando se vieron—Lea guardo silencio—Vez

-Bueno, pero al menos yo no me comía con la mirada a Theo ni mucho menos, le sonreía de manera idiota—Le reclamo la morena

-¿Entonces, me rio como idiota?—Le dijo la rubia un tanto ofendida

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Dianna—La rubia se paró de la cama y camino hasta la morena. Al llegar, se arrodillo y tomo las manos de la morena.

-Sigo molesta, Dianna—La rubia sonrió

-Bueno, al menos esta vez no me arrojaste peluches como la primera vez que te dije que estaba saliendo don Marissa—La rubia sonrió y Lea la fulminó con la mirada.

-Estas a punto de dormir con los gatos, Agron—Dianna sonrió abiertamente y se sentó arriba de Lea—Soy pequeña, recuerda eso, Dianna

-¿Me perdonas?—Le dijo la rubia de manera tierna a la morena- Lea sonrió y beso la mejilla de la rubia

-Sí, pero tienes que prometerme que la próxima vez que salgas con Marissa, no la vas a mirar como si quisieras comértela—Dijo la morena para ver a Dianna inquisitoriamente.

-Sabes que no como carne—Dijo inocentemente la rubia

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Agron—Dianna suspiro y sonrió.

-Ok, te lo prometo. Amo que te pongas toda celosa—Y sin más la rubia se acercó a besar esos labios carnosos que tanto amaba. Lea paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y la rubia iba a descender sus besos a lo largo del cuello de la morena, pero esta la detuvo.

-Estoy sudada—Dijo la morena e hizo que la rubia se levantara—Me iré a bañar, tenemos que estar en el set en una hora—Terminó la morena al meterse al baño.

Media hora después, ambas chicas estaban camino al set de Glee. Dianna iba manejando y Lea iba totalmente concentrada en su teléfono. Dianna figuró que estaba metida en Twitter. Segundos después, Lea quitó su mirada del teléfono y después poso su mirada en Dianna. La rubia al sentir la mirada de Dianna, volteó a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó inocentemente la rubia

-Estas siguiendo a Marissa en Twitter—La rubia rodo sus ojos. Ya no quería una pelea más y menos que esa pelea fuera ocasionada por Marissa.

-¿En serio, Lea? ¿Vamos a comenzar a discutir por eso?—La morena rodo su mirada e ignoro el comentario de la rubia.

-"Aun no puedo creer que Dianna te esté engañando Lea, tu eres mucho mejor que esa", "Oh por Dios, ¿Estas bien, Lea? No hagas caso de las cosas amarillistas, Dianna no puede estar engañándote con Marissa", "Aun no puedo creer que Dianna te haya hecho eso, Lea, pero todos tus fans estamos contigo" "Culpo a Marissa Von Bleicken por todo" "Te juro, Marissa que si Lea termina con Dianna, te cortare en Dos"—La rubia escuchaba a la morena sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Lea?—La morena inmediatamente miro a la rubia.

-Son twitts de los fans. Ellos creen que me engañaste con Marissa, y ahora la odian—La rubia miro seriamente a la morena.

-Dios mío, Lea. Dame eso—Dijo al quitarle el teléfono a la morena. Dio gracias que estaba en rojo el semáforo, salió de la cuenta de Lea y se metió a la suya. Al entrar, vio los twitts de sus fans, se estreso un poco al ver que todos odiaban a Marissa—"La publicación de esa revista es totalmente FALSA, no estoy engañando a Lea con Marissa. Ella es solo una amiga"—Leyó la rubia en alto lo que estaba escribiendo para que Lea escuchara. Salió de su cuenta y le dio el teléfono a la morena

-¿Tú crees que con una twitt ellos dejaran se calmaran? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo el odio a la chica de "Modern Family", duro?—La rubia miro a la morena al momento que arrancaba el auto.

-Una semana y eso fue porque tú publicaste un twitt y eso calmo a los fans. Checa tu Twitter para que veas que ya todo está tranquilo—Lea fijo su vista en su teléfono y sonrió al leer los twitts de sus fans—Esa sonrisa me dice muchas cosas

-"Yo sabía que Dianna no era así", "Oh por Dios, Dianna eres la mejor novia del mundo, los verdaderos Achelistas, nunca dudamos de tu amor por Lea" Ese Twitt me mato—Dijo la morena con una sonrisa amplia.

-Amo a los Achelistas—Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia. Minutos después, las dos llegaron al set, donde como era de esperarse, las esperaba una emboscada de paparazis los cuales les preguntaban las preguntas que si era verdad que Dianna la estaba engañando, que si Lea la había perdonado, etc. Las chicas, con la ayuda de seguridad, entraron al set. Al llegar, todos se les quedaron viendo.

-¿Ya viste esto?—Le dijo Naya a Dianna, al momento que le aventaba la revista.

-Sí, Naya, ya lo vi—Le contesto la rubia al momento que le regresaba la revista.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Dianna?—Ahora era Heather la que hablaba. Dianna la miro incrédula.

-¿No me digas que tú también crees esa mierda?—Los chicos miraron a la rubia. No era muy ocasional que la rubia dijera palabras anti sonantes.

-Está por todo el internet. Sus fans se volvieron locos. Quieren matar a Marissa—Dijo Kevin algo temeroso.

-Es mentira chicos. Dianna fue a tomar un café con Marissa y los paparazis malinterpretaron eso—Por primera vez Lea se involucraba en la conversación.

-Estaba a punto de saltarte a la yugular—Le dijo Naya

-Todos estábamos a punto de hacer eso—Le sigue Mark

-Son unos montoneros—Le responde Amber

-¿No me digas que tú no querías hacerlo?—Le pregunta Cory a Amber

-No, porque yo hace unos momentos vi el Twitt de Dianna aclarando la situación y como la paz entre los "Achelistas" rondaba el Twitter de vuelta—Todos los chicos estaban algo sonrojados.

-De todas maneras, ya tengo una idea de cómo reaccionaran si alguna vez trato de engañar a Lea—Comento la rubia, la cual hizo sonreía a todos.

-Así es, por lo que te aconsejaría que no lo hagas—Le recriminó la latina. Lea sonrió al ver como sus amigos se preocupaban por ella. Sin duda alguna, los que un día fueron un grupo de extraños, ahora eran casi sus hermanos.

Dos horas después de haber estaba grabando unas escenas en el salón de música. Los chicos tuvieron 30 minutos para poder comer. Ya que después de ese descanso, tendrían más escenas por grabar. Tanto como Dianna, Naya, Heather y Lea, entraron al camerino de Lea, donde su guion ya estaba. Dejo su ensalada en el tocador y ojeo el libreto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lea?—Dijo Naya al ver la cara de Lea

-¿Qué es, Lea?—Ahora era Dianna

-Grabare un par de escenas con Marissa—Dianna al escuchar eso, sintió como un balde de agua fría caía por su cabeza. ¿Su ex y su actual novia, juntas en un mismo salón? Sería como poner a un León en un cuarto con un trozo de carne.

-Oh, esto se pondrá bueno—Sonrió Naya, acto que siguió con un suave golpe por parte de Heather.

-Calla, Naya—Le recrimino la rubia de los ojos azules.

-Lo siento—Dianna no escuchaba la conversación de las otras dos chicas. Su mirada estaba en la de su novia. Estaba nerviosa, oh sí, Dianna estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Lea al ver la cara de Dianna, sonrió, la chica del pelo rubia estaba pálida, más pálida que uno de los vampiros de "Crepúsculo".

-No la mataré, Amor—Le dijo la morena a la rubia.

-No, eso no me preocupa. Pff! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?—Lea sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su novia.

Los 30 minutos habían pasado y la escena implicaba a Lea con Marissa, en el baño de mujeres. El personaje de Lea había escuchado como una persona dentro de un baño, estaba vomitando. "Rachel" trataría de ayudarla, pero esta se iba a negar y "Rachel" le iba a dar uno de esos discursos rápidos e inatendibles que solía dar a las personas.

Lea había llegado al set donde ya se encontraba la pelirroja. Lea al verla, se quedó un tanto impactada con la belleza de la chica. Si en fotos se miraba deslumbrante, en persona parecía un personaje sacado de un cuento de hadas o algo por el estilo. _No por nada, Di se fijó en ella_, pensó la morena. Marissa al escuchar la voz de la morena, se puso nerviosa, ella ya había visto la revista y también había visto en Twitt de Dianna y los Twitts de los millones de fans de ambas chicas, se sentía intimidada y no sabía a qué horas Lea le iba a soltar una cachetada.

-Lea, ella es Marissa Von Bleicken y Marissa ella es Lea Michele—Las presento Ian, uno de los creadores de la seria.

-Un placer verte de nuevo, Marissa—Le dijo la morena al mismo tiempo que le tendía su mano. Marissa con nervios, tomo la mano de la morena.

-El placer vuelve a ser mío—Marissa al decir eso se sonrojo y Lea sonrió. Ian las miro con cara de: "Se conocen" pero no quiso entrar en detalles, solo miraba atentamente a las dos chicas como sonreían y platicaban amenamente.

-Eres la cosa más linda del mundo, Marissa—Le dijo el hombre del pelo largo y Marissa se sonrojo más.

-Bueno, las dejo para que se conozcan un poco más. Comenzaremos en 10—Ian se alejó de las chicas y Marissa tenía su mirada adherida al suelo. Después de todo, Lea era la novia de su ex.

-No te voy a comer ni nada por el estilo. Dianna ya me aclaro eso de la revista—La chica miro a la morena y se volvió a sonrojar.

-Nada de lo que está publicado en la revista en verdad. Solo tomamos café y bueno, tú sabes como Dianna es y como sonríe, y…Dios, estoy tan nerviosa—Lea miraba a la chica. Era tierna, aún no sabía cómo le puedo caer mal.

-Todo está bien, Marissa. Debo admitir que al momento que vi esas imágenes quería matarlas a las dos, pero Di me conto como fueron las cosas. También debo admitir que estaba celosa de ti, pero ahora veo que no hay motivos para estarlo—Dijo sonriente la morena.

-Por supuesto que no, Lea. Yo solo quiero la amistad de Dianna, es todo lo que busco y la llame a ella porque no conozco a nadie más aquí en LA y bueno—La morena puso una mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-Todo, ahora ya está en el pasado, ya no serás nuestro problema pelirrojo. Ahora no tendrás solo la amistad de Dianna, también tendrás la mía—La pelirroja sonrió

-Gracias, Lea. Dianna tiene razón. Eres encantadora—La morena sonrió

-Chicas, estamos listas—Gritó Ian. Marissa le sonrió a la morena y camino hasta con Ian el cual le iba a dar unas ultimas indicaciones.

**-Respira ya, mi corderito hermoso, Marissa y yo ahora seremos Best Friends for Ever. Te amo**—Lea mando el mensaje a Dianna y camino hasta con Ian y Marissa.

Al otro lado del set, Dianna estaba platicando con Naya y Mark, cuando siente que su trasero comienza a vibrar. Saca su teléfono y comienza a reír como tonta. Mark y Naya se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír.

-De seguro, Lea le mando un mensaje diciéndole que ahora ella y la pelirroja son amigas y que tendrán un trio, terminando las grabaciones—Dijo Naya, cosa que provoco la risa incontrolable de Mark.

-Yo creo que sí, mira la cara de boba que tiene—Le siguió más. Y la risa de Naya la saco de su nube.

-Los escuche, par de mensos, los dos—Dijo la rubia fingiendo molestia.

-Calla, que bien que quieres un trio con esas dos—Le dijo Mark y la rubia se sonrojo.

-Oh por Dios, Lea tiene que saber eso—Le dijo Naya mientras se paraba y fingía ir con Lea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

**Los exámenes son estresantes **

**Tenía pensado actualizar hasta mañana, pero no tendré tiempo. Mañana tengo dos exámenes en la Universidad.**

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad me inspiran mucho demasiado. Son mi principal fuente de inspiración.

**¡Secuestrando al amor, los actualizare hasta el viernes por la tarde!**

**Nota: **¿Vieron a Lea ayer? OH POR DIOS! Ese mini vestido que en realidad no era un vestido, era una blusa larga y DIOS! Lea hizo de una blusa un vestido, como hace de una chica inocente y dulce como yo, una chica que dude de su sexualidad :$

Bueno mucho discurso. Tengo que irme a estudiar, solo me tome un tiempo para actualizar.

**Solo tú y yo** puede posteé el último capítulo el sábado.

**NO ME ABANDONEN || HOY TENEMOS GLEE**

**Gracias y nos vemos el viernes **


	12. ¿GingerChele?

Capitulo XII

¿GingerChele?

-Ryan he visto la química entre ambas chicas dentro y fuera de los personajes. Sabes que tanto como "Rachel" y "Jessica" tiene esa química que es más de amigas—El hombre de los ojos azules miraba a Ian como estaba exasperado.

-Ian, entiendo, he visto la química entre Lea y Marissa, más sin embargo, ambos personajes tienen historias sumamente diferentes. No podemos de repente, escribir que "Rachel" y "Jessica" están juntas. Los fans no estarían muy de acuerdo—El hombre del pelo largo miro a Brad, el cual miraba a ambos. Tenían más de dos horas discutiendo acerca de la química que había en la pantalla con los personajes de Lea y Marissa.

-Ryan, Ian, creo que podemos escribir, estoy de acuerdo con Ian, los personajes de ambas chicas, sin pensarlo, dejan volar la imaginación. Jessica es tan protectora con Rachel y esta simplemente se deja consentir por la chica. No digo que Rachel se vaya a volver Gay, más sin embargo, podemos explorar ese lado de Rachel que nunca habíamos visto—dijo el castaño de los ojos azules. Los otros dos hombres se miraban entre sí, hasta que Ryan dio un gran suspiro.

-Exploraremos ese lado de Rachel, más sin embargo, no durara mucho. Un episodio, al menos. No quiero ningún tipo de huelga a fuera de los estudios—Ian sonrió abiertamente, la idea simplemente comenzaba a carcomerle el cerebro.

Y es que Ian, desde la primera vez que vio a Marissa con Lea, la idea de que ambas chicas tuvieran algo dentro de la seria, comenzaba a rondarle por la cabeza. Sabía que había muchos detalles, como el de que "Rachel" estaba con "Finn" y que entre el personaje de Marissa, "Jessica", y de Lea, solo había una linda amistad, él quería ver más, quería explorar esa química que ambas chicas desprendían en la pantalla.

La pequeña historia entre ambos personajes no sería extensa, más sin embargo, abarcaría ese lado de Rachel Berry que nunca había abarcado. Siempre habían descrito a Rachel como la diva, egocéntrica, entro otras cosas, más sin embargo nunca habían abarcado el tema de, como Rachel miraba la sexualidad desde su punto de vista. El personaje de Lea era una chica la cual había sido educada por un matrimonio gay, y nunca habían abordado el tema de cómo Rachel se sentía hacía eso. Habían hecho varios entres, donde se sabía que Rachel apoyaba la comunidad, pero nunca como reaccionaria al ser ella la que tuviera un "crush" en una chica.

-Creo que es suficiente con eso, ¿no crees?—dijo Ian mientras le pasaba un libreto donde describía una escena entre Lea y Marissa.

-¿No es muy "intensa"?—Pregunto Ryan mirando a Ian y a Brad

-A mí me parece simple y normal. ¿Cuántas chicas no hay que después de un tiempo, y tras convivir mucho con una chica, no les da esa curiosidad? Aunque podríamos omitir el hecho de que Rachel engaña a Finn. Ambos entrar en una pelea, y Rachel termina con Finn, Rachel corre con Jessica, y ¡BOOM! Allí esta lo que estamos buscando—Ian sonrió al igual que Ryan.

-Tenemos que terminar este capítulo—dijo el hombre rubio mientras miraba a los otros dos.

Los meses habían pasado rápidamente. Marissa estaba más que contenta de estar en la serie y más que nada, estaba contenta de que ella y Lea se habían hecho amigas. A Dianna le parecía extraño que ambas chicas fueron amigas, más sin embargo, la idea le gustaba. Las discusiones con Lea acerca de Marissa, ya no existían. La rubia miraba una convivencia sana y agradable entre ambas chicas.

-Chicos, todos a junta. Les daremos los nuevos libretos—dijo uno de los encargados de personal. Lea iba de la mano de Dianna, mientras hablaba con Marissa y los demás, iban jugándole pequeñas bromas a Dianna, la cual se sonrojaba intensamente al escuchar el tipo de comentarios de los chicos.

-Bien chicos—comenzó Ryan—los siguientes libretos fueron escritos hace un par de meses. Las historias de la mayoría de los personajes, tendrán algunos cambios—Ryan poso la mirada en Lea y esta sonrió.

-Esto será interesante—le dijo Ian a Brad, el cual asintió. Todos ya tenían los libretos en manos y los abrieron. Tanto Ryan, como Ian y Brad, estaban atentos a las reacciones de Marissa y Lea. Pero una reacción les llamo un poco más la atención.

Dianna leí al libreto y aun no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. El color de su cara se puso rojo y después volvió a ese pálido. Despego un poco su mirada de las hojas y miro a Lea, la cual sonreía, después fija su mirada en Marissa, la cual sonreía aún más.

-¿Y bien?—habla Ryan después de 10 minutos de silencio.

-¿Rachel y Jessica?—Dianna fue la primera que hablo. Ryan sonrió

-¿Qué no se supone que Lea tiene que decir eso, Di?—comenta Naya sonriendo ampliamente. Dianna solo fulmino con la mirada a la latina.

-Quisimos explorar un poco ese lado de Rachel que no hemos hecho—le contesto Ian a la rubia.

-¿Y por qué con Jessica? ¿Por qué no con Quinn?—todos rieron ante el comentario de Dianna.

-Dianna, querida, deja tus perversiones con Lea fuera del trabajo, ¿quieres?—volvió a hablar Naya.

-La química que hay entre los personajes de Lea y Marissa, es muy potente, incluso hemos visto en internet y hay varios escritos sobre sus personajes—dijo mientras señalaba a las chicas el rubio.

-Ya, al igual hay de Quinn y Rachel, de Faberry y no por eso van a escribir—Lea miraba a Dianna, seguía sin comprender la actitud de la chica.

-La razón por la cual decidimos que Rachel explorara ese lado con Jessica y no con ningún otro personaje femenino, es por qué, una, Jessica es la única que no tiene pareja entro del grupo y dos, porque simplemente, no podemos dejar que lo Achele este en lo Fabray—dijo Brad con una gran sonrisa.

-A mí me parece buena idea—hablo Lea por primera vez. Inmediatamente Dianna la miro

-¿Espera? ¡¿Qué?—todos rieron ante la escena que Dianna estaba haciendo

-Vamos, Di. Rachel es hija de padres gay más nunca ha explorado la posibilidad de que ella pueda ser gay. Si la hemos visto con Finn, Puck y Jesse, más sin embargo, tiene que haber esa duda—la rubia seguía mirando a su novia.

-¿Marissa?—le hablo Ryan a la pelirroja

-A mí me gusta lo que está escrito, para serte sincera, lo había pensado hace un par de semanas. La química que hay entre Rachel y Jessica es tan única y rara al mismo tiempo. La verdad estoy muy contenta—el resto del cast miraba a Dianna, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido, la idea no le parecía. No quería ver a su novia con su ex novia, besándose.

-Bien chicos, las grabaciones comienzan lunes, tienen el fin de semana libre. Aprovéchenlo—dijo Ryan mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida. El resto hizo lo mismo, no sin antes, Brad tomara el hombro de Dianna.

-Es solo actuación, Di—el castaño de los ojos azules le sonrió a la rubia y esta solo asintió. La idea seguía sin gustarle. No le iba a gustar para nada ver a su novia besándose con su ex novia. La cabeza de la rubia era un total caos. Sumergida en sus pensamientos iba hasta que unos labios la hicieron volver a la realidad. Miro los ojos marrones de Lea y sonrió. Lea entrelazo su mano con la de la rubia y caminaron juntas hasta el estacionamiento.

Ambas chicas se habían despedido del resto del cast y tomaron rumbo a su casa. Dianna manejaba mientras Lea revisaba su teléfono. La morena sabía que Dianna estaba algo celosa por lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Mas sin embargo, era su trabajo, era actuación.

-¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo?—dijo de repente Dianna sacando a Lea de sus pensamientos

-¿Ah?—susurro confundida

-Con eso de Marissa y tu—Lea levanto una ceja y sonrió— ¿Que es gracioso?—le pregunto

-Tú, amor, es solo actuación. Marissa y yo nos convertimos buenas amigas—la rubia la miro

-Así comenzamos tu y yo—le soltó

-Dianna ¿estás celosa de tu ex?—le pregunto graciosamente

-¿Qué?—dijo al momento que estacionaba el carro en el garaje—Claro que no, Lea—continuo al momento que ambas bajaban del auto y se adentraban a su casa.

-Pues parase que lo estás—la morena se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia.

-Tal vez un poco—le dijo al mirar los labios rojos de Lea

-No deberías de estarlo—dijo aún más cerca de los labios de la rubia

-Es que, te va a besar—le rubia a ese punto ya había colocado sus manos alrededor de la cadera de la diva.

-Pero no significara nada—la pequeña se acercó a la más alta y le beso los labios finalmente—Te amo

-Te amo, también.

El lunes había llegado al fin. La escena entre Rachel y Jessica se daría en el salón de coro. La escena consistía en que Rachel había tenido una fuerte pelea con Finn. Rachel se sentía sola y quería a alguien con quien hablar, era allí donde, Rachel correría a los brazos de Jessica. Dianna estaba viendo junto al resto de los chicos, la una razón por la que estaba todos allí es porque le habían prometido a Ryan que se iban a estar callados y el rubio acepto.

-Y ¡ACCION!—Grito Ryan. Una Rachel sumamente exaltada llegada al salón del coro donde se encontraba Jessica tocando un poco de guitara, la chica al escuchar el ruido, dejo el instrumento y Rachel saltó en los brazos de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?—le dijo angustiada la pelirroja mientras Rachel la abrazaba más fuerte. Dianna miraba la escena detalladamente, sus ojos no se movían ni siquiera parpadeaba. Naya la miraba de reojo y sonreía.

-Finn, me pelee con él—le contesta la chica mientras lloraba. Jessica acariciaba la espalda de la más pequeña.

-Es un tonto, Rach. No llores, ¿quieres hablarlo?—la cantante niega y después mira los ojos verdes de Jessica. La cámara toma el ángulo detalladamente de cómo el personaje de Marissa se detenía a mirar detalladamente a la castaña.

-Me haces sentir tan bien, Jess—la cámara tomó como el personaje de Marissa sonreía ante la declaración de la más pequeña.

-Y a mí me gusta hacerlo, Rach—Dianna seguía mirando la interacción de las chicas, en verdad ambas tenían mucha química. La rubia sacudió su cabeza, los celos hasta ese punto estaban a flor de piel, todos los chicos miraban a Dianna, en cualquier momento, alguno de los chicos iban a reír. Simplemente la cara de la rubia valía oro.

-Tus ojos—ambas se iban acercando lentamente mientras que la cámara grababa detalladamente el ángulo de las caras de ambas chicas. Se iban acercando mutuamente hasta que los labios de ambas chicas se juntaron completamente. La rubia quería salir corriendo del set, pero simplemente no quería arruinar la escena porque si lo hacía, eso quería decir volver a hacer esa escena y si volvían a hacer esa escena, Lea volvería a besar a Marissa. Por lo que mejor decidió apretar sus puños mientras la escena terminaba.

-Wow—dijo Jessica. La carama tomaba la reacción de Rachel, la cual seguía con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-Yo, lo siento—sin más, Rachel salía apresuradamente del salón dejando a una Jessica sumamente confundida.

-CORTE—grito Ryan—Lea entro nuevamente y camino hasta donde estaba Ryan. Dianna seguía con sus puños cerrados fuertemente. Naya la miro

-La escena ya se terminó, rubia—le dijo la latina y Dianna la miro

-Ya lo sé—le contesto

-Ya puedes soltar tus manos, si no lo haces, se te van a caer. Eres increíble, Dianna, está ACTUANDO—La rubia miro donde estaba lea y regreso la mirada a la latina.

-Cállate, ¿quieres? ¿No te pasaría lo mismo con Heather?—la latina la miro

-Obviamente no, es nuestro trabajo, Dianna. Al final del día la que recibe todo el amor soy yo—dijo mientras sonreía lo cual contagió a la rubia. En eso llega Lea de repente y besa los labios de la rubia.

-¿Qué te pareció?—le pregunto la morena mientras daba pequeños saltos alrededor de la rubia. Dianna sonrió ante aquel infantil movimiento por parte de su novia.

-Ni le preguntes, casi se quedaba sin manos—le contesto Naya

-¿De qué habla, baby?—le pregunta inocentemente, la rubia fulmina con la mirada a su amiga y devuelve su mirada a su chica.

-De nada, amor. Me gusto la escena—le dijo y Lea sonrió

-Besa muy bien—dijo de la nada de morena mientras jugaba con las manos de la rubia. Dianna abrió sus ojos completamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que Marissa besa muy bien—la morena seguía jugando con las manos de la rubia. Naya quería estallar en risa, la cara de Dianna era sumamente graciosa.

-Al parecer tienes competencia—le susurro la latina

-Claro que no—le dijo Lea, la cual había escuchado—mi corderito besa más rico—y beso lentamente los labios de la chica. En ese momento Marissa se acerca tímidamente hasta las chicas. Dianna la mira seria y tanto como Naya, Cory y Mark estallan en risa.

-Dios mío, Dianna. No es como si hayan follado la pelirroja se haya follado a tu novia—le dijo Mark entre risas.

-¡Cállate, Salling!—dijo rápidamente la rubia

-Discúlpala—le dijo Cory—Piensa que todo el mundo le quiere quitar esta enana—inmediatamente la morena le pego en el hombro al chico.

-Se supone que la celosa era, Lea, ¿no Dianna?—le dijo Marissa, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia.

-Di y la pelirroja tienen una historia—todos abrieron su boca sorprendidos

-¿Wtf?—dijeron todos.

-¡Naya!—dijeron las tres chicas. La latina rodo los ojos

-Nos tienes que contar—dijo Mark mientras se sentaba en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas. Dianna rojo los ojos.

-No, eso será después, Dios mío. NO estoy celosa, bueno tal vez un poco, pero es que esos labios carnosos solo los puedo besar yo. SOLO YO. Osea, ya es suficiente con ver como mi novia besa al enorme de Finn—Cory miro a la chica

-¡Oye!—Le dijo ofendido

-Es la verdad. Volviendo al tema, no es fácil ver a mi novia con mi ex novia. ¡Dios, parece una maldita novela de la ABC¡-todos rieron

-Lo siento, Dianna, pero es el trabajo—Dianna miro a la pelirroja

-Sigo estando celosa—la pelirroja miro a Lea y esta sonrió.

-Baby, no tienes por qué—la morena paso sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia—a ti es a la que amo—y beso rápidamente los labios.

-Mira, la cara de boba regreso a la cara del cordero—grito Mark sonriendo.

-¡Cállate!—Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Ay ay ay—dijo Mark sonriendo

-¿No más celos, rubia?—le dijo la pelirroja

-solo no te acerques a mi morena, ¿quieres?—dijo sonriéndole a la pelirroja

-No te puedo asegurar nada—dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Pueden tener un trio—sugirió Mark

-¡Cállate! —le dijeron las tres chicas y se echaron a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

Otra vez yo, bueno tres capítulos más y termino esta historia. Más o menos tengo un par de ideas para el final, pero sus idas son muy (MUY) importantes, por lo que sí tienen una idea que sugerirme la tomare en cuenta. Y si las tomo, porque este capítulo fue inspirado en un comentario que me dejo **Biankita87**** . **

Me pareció muy interesante su idea y me inspiro a escribir este capítulo por lo que vuelvo a decir, si tiene ideas para este fic, son más que bien aceptadas.

**Espero que lo disfruten, aprovechare este día súper nublado y algo horroroso (por el Huracán "Jova" en la costa pacifico de México) para escribir.**

Mañana actualizo: **#SecuestrandoAlAmor**

**Ya saben, pueden seguirme en Twitter:**

**KarlaAvalos**

**Y en Tumblr:**

**.com**

**Y Facebook:**

**KarlaAimeeAvalos**

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mis historias.


	13. ¿Kristen o Taylor?

Capitulo 13

¿Taylor o Kristen?

Los meses pasaban y pasaban. La relación de ambas chicas estaba más que en su punto de hirvición. Casi cumplían un año y ni Lea ni Dianna estaban más felices. En cada beso, cada caricia, cada rose, cada abrazo o simplemente cada mirada, hacía que las chicas se enamoraran más y más, en ocasiones sentían que tanto amor las iba a matar, pero sería una muerte linda ¿no es así?

Como era costumbre, en el set, los chicos molestaban a Dianna y esta simplemente se sonrojaba. Lea siempre miraba las escenas y cada vez se enamoraba más de lo tierna y rara que podría ser su novia. Así es "rara". Era tan peculiar la forma de pensar, era extraña de una manera tan linda y adorable. Eso pensaba Lea de Dianna.

Ambas eran tan diferentes como iguales, era raro de explicar, ambas tenían diferentes gustos musicales, pero al mismo tiempo, era igual. Ambas tenían diferentes gustos es las películas, pero en ocasiones se seguían sorprendiendo de lo tan sincronizadas que estaban. Incluso en su lenguaje corporal se podía ver la influencia de la una a la otra.

Así eran las dos

Por otra parte, Dianna no pasaba ni un segundo sin mirar a su pequeña grande novia. Lea era más de lo que las palabras podrían describirla. Esa sonrisa gigantesca hacía que un día caca fuera un día lleno de alegría y lleno de arco iris. Sin olvidar lo sexy que la pequeña diva podía ser. Y si, Lea vestía esos provocadores vestidos que hacían que la libido de los fans fuera mas allá de lo que las palabras o la imaginación podrían describir; lo cual también provocaba que los celos de la rubia tocaran el cielo, dieron una vuelta por el espacio y volviera a su cabeza. Odiaba ser tan celosa, pero los celos eran buenos, ¿no?

Era un viernes por la noche, al fin los chicos después de casi dos meses sin descanso por las grabaciones de la serie, tendrían un fin de semana libre. Obviamente que todos casi hacían una fiesta en el rostro de Ryan, pero se limitaron con gritar y sonreír abiertamente. Dianna y Lea se miraban cautelosamente y sonreían levemente. Un fin de semana para ellas dos, era lo que necesitaban. Un fin de semana en donde ambas se mimarían y estarían al cuidado de Sheila y Claude y por supuesto del pequeño Arthur.

-Creo que esto amerita algo—dijo Mark y todos lo miraron

-Mark, cariño, no es que no me guste la idea, pero te he visto la cara dos meses, todos los días, ¿no crees que necesitamos un descanso?—le dijo Amber a lo que todos rieron abiertamente.

-Oh vamos, se lo que harán. Naya y Heather estarán todo el día en cama reponiendo las horas de sexo perdidas, Cory seguramente dormirá hasta que el sol le salga por el culo, Chris, visitara a su familia, Kevin, estará de nerd jugando video-juegos, Harry, irá a esas clases de baile, Jenna estará con ese hombre lobo y no hablo de Taylor Lautner, Amber se irá a cantar a esos clubs a los que nunca nos invita—Mark la miro serio—Darren irá a algún evento de caridad o lo que sea, yo, me quedare en casa jugando con mis perros y deje lo más gracioso para el último—el chico sonrió mientras miraba a Dianna y Lea—estas dos, seguro estarán de cursis, en la sala, se acostaran las dos en un sillón, una encima de la otra, la pequeña enana acariciara el lomo de sus dos gatos mientras la rubia estornuda y estornuda, pero no se quita de allí por estar con la diva—las chicas escuchaban atentamente a Mark y se sonrojaban al escuchar que todo lo que el chico decía era la verdad.

-¡Eres un demente! ¿Acaso nos espías?—le dijo Naya

-He convivido con Uds. Por casi tres años, los conozco demasiado—la latina rodo los ojos y el chico fortachón sonrió.

-Es lindo estar de esa manera—dijo Dianna de manera tímida

-Es ¡RIDICULO!—grito Mark

-Bueno, ridículo o no ridículo, es lo que vamos a hacer mi corderito y yo—todos los chicos hicieron el típico "Awww" y Dianna se sonrojo.

-Vamos, solo este viernes, tendrán dos días para tener sexo desenfrenado—se unió Cory a la plática

-Bueno, con tal de no escuchar más reclamos de este hombre—dijo Naya señalando a Mark—me uno

-Igual yo—dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás chicos

-Pero será en nuestro departamento. Y no quiero alegatos—se anticipo Lea al ver la cara de Mark y Naya—y menos la tuya, fortachón, fue tú idea, ahora te aguantas—le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando te pones autoritaria—dijo Dianna mientras besaba a su novia en los labios.

-Ya, consíganse un cuarto—dijo Mark

-Eres insoportable, Mark Salling—el chico sonrió

-Pero así me quieres—dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña actriz

-Hey, baja a mi chica—todos rieron ante la rubia celosa.

-Eres tan celosa, que das asco, Dianna—le dijo la latina mientras rodaba los ojos

-Naya, cállate que tú eres igual o peor—le contesto Heather y la latina se sonrojo

-Uy, te tiene domada—era hora de que la rubia se cobrara una de las tantas que Naya le había hecho.

-Dianna—le dijo Lea

-Lo siento—los chicos se miraron entre sí para después estallar en risas

-Y a mí me tienen domada—le dijo Naya

-Rivera—le regaño la bailarina

-Ustedes son iguales de mandilonas—les dijo Mark rodando los ojos

-Bueno, bueno. Nos vemos a las 8 en casa de las dos enamoradas—dijo Cory riéndose mientras caminaba hasta su automóvil.

Los chicos se despidieron y ambas caminaron hasta sus respectivos automóviles. En el camino hasta el auto, Mark siguió con las bromas para Dianna y Lea, era como el tema favorito del chico, le encantaba ver como la rubia se sonrojaba y como la morena comenzaba a patalear como bebe pequeña. Mark era un fan Achele.

En la barra de la cocina hacían acto de presencia, comida vegana para Dianna y Lea y comida normal para el resto de los chicos. Soda, patatas, comida inorgánica y orgánica adornaban la mesa. Los sillones se habían acomodado de manera que todos los chicos cupieran de manera uniforme. El estar juntos, siempre era mejor. Las películas yacían sobre la mensa ratonera de la sala. Se apreciaban películas actuales, clásicas y por supuesto, musicales.

-Por eso no me gusta que las películas las elija, Lea—dijo Naya mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón—terminaré odiando a Barbra Streisand—la morena inmediatamente llego hasta donde estaba la latina y le pegó con la almohada mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Como te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad—le contesto la pequeña diva dramáticamente.

-No seas, dramática, Michele—dijo Cory mientras ponía a helar unas botellas de vino

-Creí que solo veríamos películas—comento Dianna mientras miraba como el chico tomaba asiento a un lado de Mark

-Rubi, no seas tan inocente, ¿quieres?—dijo Mark—Por supuesto que iba a haber licor, no podría soportar tanta dulzura entre tú y la enana, en estado sobrio. El menos mi índice de alcohol tiene que estar algo alto—le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba los ojos verdes de la rubia.

-Ya cállense—dijo Chris—veamos que películas tenemos por aquí—el chico castaño comenzó a pasar película tras película.

-"TheTwilight Saga" ¿En verdad, Lea?—la morena, que ya estaba sentada en el regazo de la rubia, con su pequeña cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Dianna, fulmino a Naya con la mirada.

-Es una película hermosa, sin contar de que Taylor es un chico muy dulce—la rubia miro a su novia

-¿Qué?—dijo en tono tan gracioso

-¿Recuerdas el Hollywood Foreign Press Association luncheon, al que fue en agosto?—Dianna sintió—Allí lo conocí, es tan lindo y ¡Dios! Estaba temblando cuando lo abrase.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que Dianna está celosa—dijo Mark levemente a Cory

-No me apuestes nada, compadre. La rubia esta celosa, mira esa cara—y el moreno miro a Dianna la cual tenía el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba como su novia hablaba maravillas del hombre lobo de la franquicia vampírica.

-¿Hay que verla, si?—les dijo Lea con un puchero

-Ay Dios, no podría ver la cara de pie de Robert Patttinson—dijo Naya

-Es muy guapo y lindo—dijo Heather de la nada

-¿Qué?—le contesto la latina mientras la miraba confundida

-Antes de que veamos otra escena de celos lésbicos, vamos a ver la película—dijo Mark mientras tomaba la primera parte de la película de vampiros.

La película comenzaba, la película transcurría hasta ver a la protagonista, Kristen Stwart, narrar los primeros diálogos de la película. Dianna miraba a la chica, le parecía tan rara y linda al mismo tiempo, y sonrió para sí mismo, si a Lea le parecía tierno y lindo Taylor Lautner, a ella le parecía tierna y linda, Krsiten Stewart.

-Kristen es interesante—dijo Dianna sin despegar su mirada del televisor- Lea al escuchar eso, volteó inmediatamente a ver a su rubia.

-Concuerdo contigo. Rubia—le dijo Naya. Heather imito la misa acción de Lea

-¿Qué?—Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Es linda, y rara al mismo tiempo, y eso la hace interesante. La he visto un par de veces en entrevistas, es tan rara e incómoda, que la hace…sexy—dijo al fin la rubia

-Sí, yo opino lo mismo, la has visto recientemente en los afiches de la nueva película, WOW, en bikini se ve super mega imper sexy y ¡Dios! En las revistas, me encanta—los chicos desapartaron su vista de la película y posaron su mirada en ambas pareja.

-Y esos ojos verdes—se unió Mark a la platica

-Y esas piernas kilométricas—continuo Cory

-Oh por Dios, ¿me están jodiendo?—dijo Lea

-No ¿Por qué?—contesto Dianna

-No es tan sexy—respondió Heather

-¿De qué hablan mujeres?—dijo Kevin

-Bueno, pero sí de esas vamos, Taylor es mas HOT—Dijo Lea sabiendo a donde iba Dianna.

-Kristen lo es para mí—le contesto la rubia a la morena

-¿Por qué eres tan gay, Dianna?—dijo Heather

-¿Yo? Naya también piensa que Kristen es sexy y odia a Robert Pattinson—le respondió la rubia a la rubia.

-A mí me gusta, Nikki Reed—dijo Darren mientras miraba la escena del parido de beisbol.

-Sí, ella también esta linda—la rubia de los ojos verdes posó su mirada en la pantalla y sintió como Lea le pegaba en el hombro

-¡Auuu! ¿A que vino todo eso?—la rubia se sobaba su hombro mientras miraba a Lea la cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Soy tan gays ustedes que hacen que mi día sea INCREIBLE. Dianna es una celosa que no soporta que ninguna otra persona toque o abrace a la enana y la diva es tan celosa que piensa que nadie es más rara y linda que Di—dijo Mark- Las chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Entonces ¿Kristen o Taylor?—dijo Cory

-Pienso que me quedo con mi Lady Di—dijo lea mientras besaba a su chica

-Yo me quedo con mi pequeña-grande diva—la rubia miro a la castaña tiernamente.

-¿Y tú?—dijo Heather a Naya

-Yo me quedo con "Rosalie"—Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la bailarina le dio un golpe a Naya

-Eres increíble

-¿Cómo crees? Obvio que contigo, hermosa—naya tomo la cara de la rubia y le beso los labios.

-Si terminaron de sus discusiones tontas y raras, les sugiero que continuemos mirando la película.

-Creo que Dianna haría una muy buena "Rosalie"—dijo Cory después de unos minutos de silencio- La rubia se sonrojo al escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos. Miro los ojos marrones de su chica y esta le sonrió.

-Ellos tienen razón, serías una muy bella "Rosalie"—la rubia sonrio

-En ese caso, "Rosalie" se saldría de "Twilight" y mordería a "Rachel Berry" para que pudieran estar juntas por siempre.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Rachel caería a los encantos de la vampira?—dijo sonriendo

-Soy encantadora, y siendo vampira, creo que sería aún más encantadora—la diva negó y beso los labios de ser novia.

-Eres una engreída, pero así te amo—Dianna sonrió y volvió a besar a Lea

-Ya déjense de cosas, par de tórtolas—dijo Mark

-¿Kristen o Taylor?—pregunto débilmente la rubia

-Me quedo con Rosalie Agron—la chica sonrio y beso a su novia mientras sonreía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**

Después de tanto tiempo la inspiración para este fic salió recordando cosas que hacía con mis amigos y bueno, surgió este capítulo. Espero que les guste.

**NOTA: **Solo dos capítulos más para que terminen y necesito una idea para el 14 por que el 15 ya lo tengo más o menos planeado. Así que sugerencias son bien aceptadas.

**Nota 2: **Hay una chica que forma como **YOU LITTLE LOVE **que me firma en **SECUESTRANDO AL AMOR** donde me dice que está enamorada de mí y que quiere conocerme. Me paniqueé al principio, y luego me dijeron que soy #KarlaBieber ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? Como sea, a esa chica, me siento halagada por esos comentarios :$

**Nota 3: **Soy fan de **2 NUEVOS CAMINOS **tengo grave obsesión con el fic, en verdad. Ya soy ADICTA A EL.

**Nota final: **Espero que les guste este capítulo y para decirles que tal vez actualice Secuestrando al Amor el sábado, pero no es muy seguro. Nota en la nota: Pienso que Dianna seria una perfecta Rosalie Hale, pero amo a Nikki Reed, igual tengo cierta obsesión loca con Kristen Stewart y esa misma discusión ocurrió con mi ex y de la misma manera, yo era (soy¨) team Jacob y mi ex Team Bella (:

NO SOY KARLA BIEBER

Gracias por leerme, en verdad. Se los agradezco mucho, siempre es fuente de inspiración.

Gracias (:


	14. Marry You

Capítulo 14

Marry you

_-Como todos sabemos, esta hermosa mujer esta de pareja con otra hermosa mujer—_La rubia sonrió ante lo que el presentador estaba diciendo. Una entrevista promotora parasu nueva película, la chica estaba realizando—_ ¿Ya cuanto tienen juntas?_

_-Vamos a cumplir dos años el mes que viene_—dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la chica.

-_Wow, dos años y ¿aún no hay boda? Mira que Kim Kardashian ya lleva 3 ex esposos en ese tiempo que ustedes han estado juntas_—La rubia solo sonrió delicadamente mientras escuchaba como el público sonreía ante lo que el presentador había dicho.

-_No lo habíamos pensado. Nuestra relación es increíble, pero ¿Quién sabe?_—Terminó con una gran sonrisa la chica.

-_Bueno, pues quiero ser el primero en saber el compromiso de las dos. Quiero tener la exclusiva—_Dianna sonrió

-_Mi placer—_El hombro sonrió

-_Señoras y señoras, Dianna Agron. Gracias por estar esta noche aquí—_Le dijo mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a la chica. La rubia comenzó a saludar para después irse a los bastidores, donde haría un par de cosas para después marcharse a su casa.

. . . . .

Lea apago el televisor y sonrió mientras acariciaba el lomo de Arthur. Ella si había pensado en estar casada con Dianna, ese día en que las dos vestirían hermosos vestidos blancos mientras sus padres las escoltaban al altar, sus madres lloraban de felicidad y todos sus amigos las miraban con ojos cristalinos debido a la felicidad. La idea había comenzado a rondar por la cabeza de la diva desde que vio la "boda de sueño" de Kim Kardashian. Lea era una amante a los reality shows y suspiro al ver lo hermosa que sería una boda entre ellas dos.

-Lea, te amo, lo sabes, pero ¡Son las dos de la mañana!—grito Jonathan al ver como la diva comenzaba a jugar con el cabello del chico y lo despertaba. El chico había estado quedándose en la casa de las chicas puesto que tenía cosas que hacer en Los Ángeles y también porque Dianna estaría unos días en Nueva York, y no quería que su chica quedara sola en esa casa tan grande para Lea.

-No puedo dormir, JGroff—el chico se recargo en el respaldo de la cama mientras sentía como Lea se acomodaba en su pecho. Jonathan sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su amiga.

-Será por qué eso tiene que ver con cierta rubia que se encuentra en Nueva York—Lea asintió y su amigo sonrió.

-Su entrevista la acaban de pasar, se miraba hermosa, como siempre—y después guardo silenció.

-¿Qué pasa, Lea?—la chica suspiro y levanto su cara para poder ver los ojos de Jonathan.

-Quiero pasar toda mi vida con Dianna—el chico de los ojos azules la miro confundido—Ash, Jonathan para ser gay no estas conectado muy bien con tu lado femenino, ¡eh!—le responde ansiosa.

-Es que tú eres demasiado impredecible. Sé por seguro que tú y Di van a estar juntas de por vida. Creo que Ustedes dos realizaran la versión gay de Twilight—dijo mientras reía pero la risa cesó cuando sintió que Lea golpeaba su brazo.

-¡Jonathan! Esto es serió. Quiero formar una familia con ella y no estoy hablando de tener más gatitos o perritos—el chico de los ojos azules inmediatamente abrió sus ojos.

-Oh Dios, ¿quieres dar el siguiente paso?—la diva se sonrojo

-Llevamos dos años de relación y cada segundo le amo más. No veo una vida sin ella. Todo lo veo con ella. Mi primer Oscar, mi Tony, todo—el chic sonrió—Hasta ya pensé el nombre de nuestro primer hijo—el chico la miro

-¿Eso es demasiado, no?—la morena lo miro seriamente—Ok no, no es demasiado.

-Es solo que, estoy lista para dar ese paso—terminó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Crees que Dianna la este?—Lea miro a su amiga y suspiro.

-Conociendo a Dianna, aún no se.

. . . . .

-Jessica, no estas ayudando. Mañana me regreso a Los Ángeles y ninguno me ha llamado la atención ni me ha gustado—la rubia dijo desesperada a su morena amiga. La chica de los ojos verdes rodo los ojos.

-Si no fueras tan complicada e indecisa, ya hubiéramos escogido el perfecto. Pero ninguno de los diseños te gusta—la rubia siguió mirando los estantes.

-Es que es Lea. Quiero que sea perfecto—un brillo en los ojos color avellana se mostró.

-Eres ridículamente cursi, Dianna—dijo la chica de los ojos azules

-Nunca había estado tan enamorada como lo estoy de ella. Lea es simplemente perfecta, es todo y más de lo que podía pedirle a la vida—Jessica sonreía al ver el brillo en los ojos de su amiga cada vez que hablaba de esa pequeña chica.

-Dios mío, me da a dar diabetes de tanto dulce que estas derramando, Dianna—la rubia rodo los ojos—Me encanta verte así. Hasta envidia me da—Dianna abrazo a su amiga—Dianna, no me abraces, no quiero que Lea me vaya a matar—la rubia sonrió ante la exageración de su amiga.

-¿Qué tal este?—la chica le mostro el anillo a la rubia. Jessica sonrió, la mirada de Dianna decía más que mil palabras. El anillo era perfecto. Bañado en oro blanco, con pequeñas piedras adiamantadas y con una piedra rosa en el centro en forma de corazón.

-Original y hermoso. Dos de las muchas palabras que describen a mi hermosa novia, ahora prometida—la morena abrazo a su amiga mientras daba pequeños grititos de felicidad.

. . . . .

-Vamos dormilona, despierta—Jonathan movía delicadamente los hombros de la morena. Minutos después, la diva comienza a tallarse los ojos y le sonríe a su amigo.

-¿Preparaste el desayuno?—el chico la miro—Dianna siempre que me despierta, es por qué ya está el desayuno.

-Oh querida—se acercó a la chica—Yo no soy tu rubia—la chica sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Se metió al baño y lavo sus dientes y su cara y después salió a la cocina dejando ver a Jonathan con un delantal puesto y el desayuno en la mesa.

-Dios mío, si no fueras gay, le diría a Di que no me dejara sola contigo. Terminarías enamorándome—al chico de los ojos azules sonrió y le daba una taza de café a la diva.

-Le diré que tenga cuidado—ambos rieron y comenzaron a desayunar. En eso el teléfono comienza a sonar.

-Es mi baby—dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y pegaba pequeños brinquitos. Jonathan sonrió tiernamente.

-¿_Cóm_o_ está la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo?_—una sonrisa traviesa se escuchó en la otra línea.

-Extrañándote mucho—la rubia sonrió

-_Pero no como yo. Amor, En la tarde tomo el vuelo de regreso a LA—_un grito lleno de emoción por parte de Lea, escucho Dianna—_Nena, quiero que te vistas elegante y te pongas hermosa. Más de lo ya estas._

-¿Celebramos algo?—la risa de Dianna se escucho

-_¿No puedo llevar a mi chica a una cena para celebrar que estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ella?—_Lea se sonrojo y miro a Jonathan como se estaba burlando de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le aventó un cojín.

-¡Hey! Rubia yo que tú me apresuraba a venir. Digo si no quieres quedarte sin novia—grito el chico a lo que la rubia sonrió.

-No le hagas caso, se está burlando de mí.

-_Llego en la noche, mi vida. Te amo_

_-_Te amo más—y terminó la conversación. La diva se llevó el teléfono hasta la altura de su pecho y lo abrazo más a ella.

-Estas bajo el efecto, Agron—dijo Jonathan y Lea sonrió.

-Es imposible no caer ante esa droga tan hermosa—dijo la chica para tomar la mano de su amigo y llevarlo hasta su dormitorio

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A que me ayudes a elegir mi ropa para la noche

. . . . .

La noche había llegado. Lea vestía un hermoso vestido negro con un largo hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras adornaban sus pies, dejando ver sus piernas más largas de lo normal. Un maquillaje fuerte, pero no tanto, adornaba su cara resaltando aún más la belleza de la chica.

-En momentos así me gustaría no ser gay—dijo Jonathan mientras miraba embobado a la chica—Tengo tanta envidia de Dianna.

-¡Jonathan! Que cosas dices—le dijo sonrojada la chica—Supongo que me veo bien.

-Te vez hermosamente hermosa. Esa rubia tiene una suerte

-Y yo tengo suerte de tenerla conmigo.

El timbre se hizo sonar e inmediatamente bajo el chico a abrir. Pensó que iba a ver a Dianna, pero en lugar de ver a la rubia, vio a un hombre vestido de traje con un enorme ramo de rosas

-¿La Srita. Michele?—Lea bajo las escaleras y vio al hombre y sonrió al ver el enorme arreglo normal.

-Es ella—el hombre le dio el arreglo a la chica.

-La Srita. Agron le nada este arreglo y me dio las instrucciones de llevarla al destino donde se van a encontrar—el hombre extendió la mano y Lea la tomo.

-Oh, no es Dianna la que está organizando esto. Es Charlie—dijo Jonathan. La chica sonrió y beso la mejilla del chico.

-Nos vemos después, mi vida.

. . . . .

Dianna estaba nerviosa y sus manos y piernas temblaban. Había llamado a Naya para tratar sus nervios, pero en lugar de que la chica se calmara, la puso más nerviosa. Arreglada normal, pero elegante. Un vestido blanco y un ligero maquillaje adornaban su rostro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente al ver como el automóvil se acercaba más y más. Segundos después el carro ya estaba estacionado y la chica camino hasta quedar en la puerta de donde Lea venía sentada. Abrió la puerta y vio a esa mujer que día a día le robaba el aliento y se apoderaba de su corazón más y más.

-Te vez hermosa—le dijo en susurro Dianna haciendo que Lea se sonrojara.

-Tú no te quedas atrás—respondió la diva mientras era tomada de la mano por Dianna y se dirigían a la parte trasera del restaurant. El lugar decorado con velas por todo el lugar haciendo el ambiente más romántico y tierno y dulce. Dianna invito a que Lea se sentara y ella camino hasta donde estaba la banda que siempre aparecía en los episodios de Glee.

-Es la mejor forma de decirte lo que te quiero decir—Dijo mientras se posaba frente a un micrófono. La batería comenzaba a sonar para que después la voz de Dianna comenzara.

_it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do__  
><em>_hey baby i think i wanna marry you__  
><em>_is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice__  
><em>_who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you_

Los ojos de Lea se abrieron completamente al escuchar el primer verso de la canción. La canción de Bruno Mars que ellos habían ello en el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada.

_well i know this little chapel on the boulevard__  
><em>_we can go whoa whoa__  
><em>_no one will no whoa__  
><em>_oh come on girl_

En eso Naya, Chord, Cory, Jenna, Amber, Kevin, Darren, Heather y Chris salían acompañando la voz de la rubia. Los ojos de la morena ya estaban cristalinos ante el acto de la rubia.

_who cares if we're trashed__  
><em>_got a pocket full of cash we can blow whoa whoa__  
><em>_shots of patrol whoa whoa__  
><em>_and guitar girl__  
><em>_don't say no no no no no__  
><em>_just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_and we'll go go go go go__  
><em>_if you're ready, like i'm ready_

Todos estaban cantando y Lea fijaba su Mirada en la rubia. Un brillo inigualable había en los ojos avellana de la chica. Allí estaba la respuesta de la morena. Dianna estaba en la misma página que ella.

_I'll go get the ring  
>let the choir bell sing like ooh ooh ooh<br>so what you wanna do ooh ooh  
>lets just run girl<br>if we wake up and you want to break up  
>that's cool ooh ooh<br>no i won't blame you ooh ooh  
>it was fun girl<em>

_don't say no no no no no  
>just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>and we'll go go go go go  
>if you're ready, like i'm ready<em>

Dianna dejo de cantar y se acercó a la chico. Una cajita tenía en sus manos y se puso enfrente de la chica. Las lágrimas de la chica corrían por sus mejillas. La rubia abrió la cajita y Lea vio el anillo.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?—Lea no dijo nada y se paró para abrazar a la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces beso delicadamente los labios rosas de la rubia.

-¿Eso es un sí?—la chica asintió ya que las palabras no le salían de la emoción. La rubia tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de Lea.

-¡ME VOY A CASAR CON DIANNA ELISE AGRON!—Todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar y corrieron a abrazarse ante la felicidad de sus dos amigas.

-Te la rifaste, Dianna—le dijo Chord mientras revolvía el rubia cabello de la chica.

-Oh Dios mío. Serás una mujer casada. Serás, Lea Michele de Agron—le dijo Chris a Lea y esta sonrió ampliamente.

-Al parecer estamos en la misma página—le dijo Lea a Dianna una vez que habían quedado solas bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería ya convertirme en la Sra. De Agron—dicho esto la rubia sonrió.

-Pues ahora lo eres. Serás mía para siempre—Se miraron amorosamente y se besaron delicadamente dejándose llevar por el ambiente de la noche.

. . . . . .

¿Qué dijeron? Ya se olvidó del Fic

¡PUES NO!

**Hola, chicas**

Lamento la demora, pero es que entre la universidad y el otro fic, no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir para este fic. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con nueva actualización.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar este fic. En verdad me da mucho gusto. Solo un capítulo para que se termine y prometo no tardar tanto en postear el último capítulo.

Espero que les guste, en verdad y muchas gracias.

¿Quién me lleva a ver "Amanecer"? *_*

Ok no. Disfruten(:


	15. Para siempre

Capítulo XV

Por siempre

-¿Matrimonio? Es acaso esto una broma ¿ah?—las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra. Tenían cara de pánico, habían viajado a Nueva York para darle la notica a sus respectivos pares. Los primeros serían los Sarfati. La rubia estaba nerviosa, el padre de Lea siempre la había puesto de esa manera y es que la mirada inquisitoria de Lea, era igual a la de su suegro.

-No, Di me pidió matrimonio hace dos semanas, mira—la morena alzo su mano derecha mostrando el precioso anillo que se posaba en su dedo anular. Edith se tapó la boca e inmediatamente se levantó y abrazo a su hija. Después abrazo a la rubia.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes—las chicas sonreían abiertamente ante la emoción de la Sra. Sarfati. Minutos después el padre de Lea hablo.

-¿Qué les puedo decir?—suspiro y miro los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia—Te has ganado mi respeto, Dianna. Has tenido las—pero la madre de Lea intervino

-¡Marc!—el hombre rodo los ojos.

-Has tenido el coraje de proponerle matrimonio a mi hija y debo decir que eso es tener pantalones—la rubio sonrió tímidamente—ven acá, rubia—le dijo el hombre mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazar a la rubia—Sí la haces sufrir, juro que conocerás la furia de un padre enojado—le susurró en el oído a la chica—Bienvenida a la familia, Dianna—dijo elevando su voz y tomando a la chica de los hombros. La rubia seguía con los ojos abiertos. Con trabajo, Dianna paso saliva y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Vamos a celebrar—las chicas sonrieron y caminaron hasta la mesa principal. Dianna tomaba la manos de su ahora prometida ante la mirada un tanto prepotente de su suegro.

. . . . . . .

-Esta noche iremos con tus padres, Dianna—la chica miro a su prometida.

-¿Por qué?—la diva rodo los ojos. Se acercó hasta Dianna la cual estaba acostada en la cama de la pequeña diva leyendo un libro.

-¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo, Dianna?—la rubia sonrió y bajo el libro y miro los ojos marrones de su novia.

-No digo para que vamos a ir, sino, ¿Por qué esta noche? Podemos ir mañana. Quiero descansar Lea—la castaña miro a su rubia—ya sé que te mueres por decirle a mi madre que al fin lograste tu cometido, pero esperemos mañana. Nos iremos en la mañana, Lea—la diva suspiro.

-Si no te levantas temprano por ti misma, te despertare con un balde de agua fría—la rubia sonrió—Estoy hablando enserio.

-Bien, bien, ahora duerme.

. . . . . . . .

Habían tomado el vuelo de las 9 de la mañana y eso porque Dianna no se había levantado temprano, Lea hizo lo que toda mujer desesperada tenía que hacer, levantó a su novia con agua fría. Durante el vuelo, la rubia había estado estornudando, la castaña simplemente sonreía. Por más que Dianna quería estar enojada con ella, no podía.

Al llegar a San Francisco, tomaron un taxi el cual las llevo a la casa de los Agron. La castaña se había puesto nerviosa y la rubia no podía estar más. No todos los días ibas con tu familia y les decías: _Hey me voy a casar_.

-Por fin te signas a venir, Dianna—la rubia abrazó a su mare con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento madre, pero el trabajo—las chicas pasaron. Dianna suspiro, extrañaba esa aroma que la casa de su madre desprendía.

-Lea, es gusto volver a verte. Estas hermosa—la castaña se sonrojo y abrazo a su suegra. Las tres mujeres pasaron a la sala. El silencio se hizo presente, la diva movió la pierna de la chica y esta asintió.

-Mami—la castaña rió ante la voz aniñada de la otra chica—Hemos venido porque tenemos algo importante que decirte.

-Oh Dios—Dianna dio un suspiro y miro los ojos de su madre.

-Esto es grande, mamá.

-Solo dilo, Dianna

-Lea y yo nos vamos a casar—los ojos de Mary se abrieron completamente. De su boca no salió ningún sonido, actúo por impulso y se acercó a su pequeña rubia.

-¿Es acaso una broma?—Dianna encaro una ceja

-¿Por qué todos piensan que es una broma?—preguntó la pequeña castaña y la madre de Dianna sonrió.

-Será porque nunca nos imaginamos, al menos yo nunca imagine que ustedes dos terminarían casadas.

-Bueno, aún no estamos casadas, estamos comprometidas, ¿ves?—le mostro la rubia la mano de su novia.

-Oh Dianna, ¡que feliz me haces! Le ganaste a Jason—en eso el rubio entra a la casa de la mano de su novia.

-Hey, pero si aquí está tu cordera—la rubia se levantó y abrazo a su hermano—y ese milagro que vienes a tu corral—Lea sonrió—Hola, Lea—la castaña abrazo al hermano de su novia.

-Hola, Nancy, ¿Cómo estás?—la rubia saludo a la novia de su hermano.

-Muy bien, Dianna. Hola, Lea—saludo tímidamente la chica a Lea.

-Hola

-¿Y a qué se debe a que estés aquí?

-Si quieres me voy

-Uy, ¿desde cuando eres tan agresiva? Recuerda que los corderos son tiernos y dulces y más los de Mary—dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico. La rubia solo rodo los ojos.

-Siempre tan en tu papel del hermano menor, Jason—el rubio sonrió.

-Se nos casa, Jason. Mi Little lamb se casa—el chico abrió la boca y dio un gran grito de felicidad. Su hermana abrió los brazos para recibir ese gran abrazo, pero nada. Volteó y su hermano tenía a su chica por los aires mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar.

-Por fin vas a hacerla normal ¡Dios mío! Al fin tendré una hermana normal. Ven acá pedazo de cordero enamorado—la rubia sonrió ante la sartas de cosas sin sentido que su hermano estaba diciendo.

-Jason, ¿Qué cosas dices?—le regaño su mamá al chico.

-Mamá, no todos los días la hija rara viene y te dice que está comprometida y mucho menos que lo está con una de las chicas más sexys de todo Hollywood—la rubia golpeó el brazo de su hermano—Hey

-Estás hablando de mi novia, casi esposa. Ten más respeto—el rubio rodo los ojos. Minutos después toda la familia estaba sentada en la sala platicando. Lea miraba toda la acción sin decir alguna palabra. En verdad adoraba a esa chica y todo lo que la rodeaba. Aun se le hacía surreal que todo lo que estaba pasando, sería la esposa de Dianna Agron.

. . . . . .

-Supongo que ya tienen una fecha para la boda—después de una semana de estar fuera de Los Ángeles, las chicas se reunían con Naya, Heather, Amber y Jenna. Las cuatro chicas estaban sumamente emocionadas ante la idea de ver a las dos chicas tan enamoradas y listas para dar el siguiente paso.

-Tenemos planeado para el 20 de Julio—estaban a principios de marzo. Tenían alrededor de 4 meses para organizar la boda de ensueños.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir organizándola si es que la quieres para esa fecha—termino de decir Naya. Ambas chicas sonrieron. Sabían que sería una boda épica. Las dos eran tan diferentes, las dos tenían un pelicular estilo, en pocas palabras, si querían que esto funcionara de manera pacíficamente tendrían que ceder en algunas cosas.

**Marzo**

Había sido un caos total ese mes. Entre escoger la mejor planeadora de bodas, entre callar a Naya con sus absurdos temas o el tener a ambas madres de las chicas susurrándoles a los oídos lo que tenían que hacer, fue sumamente estresante.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo a las afueras de Beverly Hills, en una mansión que a ambas chicas les había fascinado. El tener como vista un hermoso atardecer y un aspecto tan pacífico y campirano había enamorado a las chicas.

Aun parecía un hermoso sueño, de esos en los que quieres estar para siempre dormida y nunca despertar. Pero para Lea y Dianna, no era un sueño, era su realidad, una que estaba a su favor. El haber declarado su relación públicamente no fue un revuelo hace casi tres años y mucho menos había sido la noticia de la boda.

**Abril**

Lo difícil ya había pasado, las chicas no habían tenido problemas, al menos hasta ahora. Todo marchaba bien, Lauren, la organizadora del evento había estado cien por ciento dedicada a realizar la boda de ensueño para ambas chicas.

Lea, con su cierta adicción a los reality Shows, había estado perturbando a la chica con lo hermosa que quería que fuera su boda, como un cuento de hadas, como la boda real, como esas bodas que ves en la televisión y sueñas algún día con que tu boda sea igual o mejor.

Dianna por su parte, estaba emocionada, por supuesto, era su boda. Más sin embargo ella trataba de no perturbar a la pobre de Lauren. Con la castaña llamándola casa hora era más que suficiente para también añadirle otra llamada más. A diferencia de Lea, la rubia quería una boda sencilla, los lujos no se necesitaban para demostrar a una persona cuanto amor se tenían la una a la otra, al menos ella eso pensaba.

El cumpleaños de la rubia había llegado y con eso, un paro en los preparativos de la boda había tenido. Una pequeña fiesta con amigos, familia y por supuesto su gran amor. El corazón de Dianna bombeaba felicidad a todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

**Mayo**

Habían recorrido todas las tiendas de Los Ángeles, habían viajado a Nueva York y recorrido todas las tiendas posibles y ningún vestido había convencido a Lea, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil escoger un vestido? Si, era el vestuario más hermoso que una mujer puede escoger o llegar a usar, pero con Lea siempre eran los extremos.

Desde Channel hasta Dior, ninguno había convencido a la castaña. La rubia solo suspiraba, ella a cambio, su vestido ya tenía. Un hermoso vestido de seda, extrapole, color hueso, largo obviamente. Simplemente perfecto, se amoldaba tan bien al cuerpo de la rubia.

Vera Wang era la última opción de Lea. Sí un vestido de aquella mujer no lograba convencer a la diva, estarían perdidas. Colección 2013, ni siquiera había salido al mercado los diseños de la mujer, ese era el momento definitivo.

-Lea, hemos visto alrededor de 15 vestidos. Tienes que decidirte por uno—la rubia estaba sentada mirando como la chica se miraba en el espejo. El equipo de la casa de modas estaba desahuciado, nunca pensaron que hubiera una mujer tan indecisa, hasta que conocieron a Lea Michele.

El último vestido se dejaba ver. Un precioso vestido blanco, sin tirantes, ceñido del estómago hasta la cadera, con un vuelo impresionante y una cola larga. Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron, el vestido gritaba "Lea Michele" por cada tela. La rubia miro la cara de su chica y sonrió abiertamente, ese era el vestido para Lea.

**Junio**

-Oh Dios mío, solo un mes más y listo. Seré la Sra. De Agron—la rubia miraba a la castaña. La sonrisa que en esos momentos tenía valía todo el dinero del mundo.

-Y yo la Sra. De Sarfati. Es tan surreal, siento que estoy en un sueño, y en ocasiones en una pesadilla—la diva rodo los ojos al saber a lo que Dianna se refería.

-Pero valió la pena, tengo el vestido más hermoso, la boda será la más espectacular que Hollywood haya visto y lo más importante—se acercó hasta quedar sobre la rubia—tendré a la esposa más hermosa de todo el mundo—al terminar sus palabras, Lea beso delicada y apasionadamente los labios rosas de su prometida. La rubia sonrió en el beso y la volvió a besar pasionalmente, las manos de la rubia comenzaban a circular por el cuerpo de la morena, pero juguetonamente la diva se separó del cuerpo de la rubia.

-No me veas con esa cara, Agron. Tienes que esperar hasta la luna de miel—dijo susurrándole al oído para después correr hasta el teléfono ya que estaba sonando—Ok mama, nos vemos mañana. Si, mamá lo sé, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy. No, los padres de Di vendrán hasta la próxima semana. Ok, te amo.

Dianna suspiro mientras miraba a su mujer. Sería una interesante vida de ahora en adelante.

**Julio**

-No, eso no va en ese lugar—la rubia elevo una ceja al ver como Lauren, comenzaba a gritarle a los encargados de la decoración.

El día había llegado, el tan esperado 20 de julio habría llegado por fin a las vidas de las chicas. Dianna había obligado a su casi esposa, no estar en el lugar donde contraerían nupcias. Terminaría de matar a Lauren. Dianna se arreglaría en esa casa, su maquillista, estilista etc. Ya estaban en la casa. Sonrió al ver que ese sería su último día como novia de Lea. No había tenido despedida de soltera, ninguna de las dos, puesto que no necesitaban eso.

-Mueve tu escultural trasero, Agron—Naya había sido de gran ayuda, al menos eso pensaba Dianna. La rubia camino hasta el cuarto donde sería arreglada. Dio un gran suspiro, estaría mucho tiempo sentada en esa silla.

. . . . .

-Lea, Dios mío, pareces niña pequeña—le regaño Edith. La castaña había estado demasiado inquieta. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y lo que aumentaba estos nervios, era que no tenía el control de la situación. Todo había quedado en manos de Lauren y Dianna. Suspiro pesadamente.

-Mami, es solo que quiero que sea perfecta—la madre de la castaña tomo la mano de su no tan pequeña hija.

-Lo será, mi vida. Ya verás—Lea sonrió y miro a su madre a través del espejo—Iré a ver a tu padre. Seguramente esta que se muere por que no puede arreglarse la corbata—cuando ya estaba en la puerta se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su hija—Estas preciosa, mi vida—Lea se sonrojo.

Unos detalles más de maquillaje y todo estaba listo. En verdad se miraba espectacular, su cabello recogido dejando ver las facciones de la morena más detalladas. Un maquillaje ligero pero a la vez hermoso, un monumento se merecía aquella chica. Jonathan aparece y se queda en la puerta.

-He venido a raptarte, no puedo permitir que te cases. Té me amas a mí—el chico se acercó y tomo las manos de la castaña.

-Lo siento Jonathan, pero yo solo te puedo ver como un amigo. Además, Zach no estaría muy contento contigo si hicieras eso—el ojiazul sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Te vez increíblemente hermosa. Que boda real ni que nada, la boda de Lea Michele y Dianna Agron será mejor.

-Gracias mi amor—Jon tomo a Lea de la mano y ambos caminaron hasta la sala donde ya estaba su padre y su madre. Los padres de la chica sonrieron ampliamente al ver lo hermosa que se miraba su hija esa tarde.

. . . . .

-Te vez preciosa—dijo Ronald, el padre de la rubia. La chica como pudo corrió a abrazar a su padre. Temía que el hombre no asistiera a ese día tan importante.

-Viniste—las lágrimas salían inconscientemente de los ojos de la rubia.

-No podía perderme este hermoso día, mi corderito—la rubia abrazo a su padre una vez más—Ahora deja de llorar por qué vas a arruinar tu maquillaje y Lea no te querrá vez así.

-Oh por Dios. Dianna te vez estúpidamente hermosa—la rubia sonrió ante el comentario de su mejor amiga—No puedo creer que te vayas a casar. Dave me hablo preguntando si era verdad—Jessica miro a su amiga—Aun no cree que Lea haya sido la elegida.

-Bueno—suspiro—creo que era normal, ¿no crees?—la morena sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Aún sigo sin creerlo. Ahora te casas, mañana tendré a un pequeño tirándome del pantalón diciendo: _Tía Jess, vamos al parque, anda, vamos_—todas las personas que estaban en el salón comenzaron a reír.

-Es hora, Dianna—entro Lauren, la chica asintió y suspiro. Su padre se puso a un lado de ella y la chica entrelazo su brazo con el de Ronald.

. . . . .

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, los presentes se levantaron. Se podía ver a todos los chicos de Glee, amigos personales de ambas chicas, sus familiares. Jessica estaba junto con él obispo al igual que Jonathan. Ambos chicos serían los padrinos de bodas. Dianna fue la primera que camino por el pasillo junto con sus padres, su padre abrazo a su hija y su madre beso la frente de esta. Segundos después, Lea hace su aparición del brazo de su padre y aun lado de ella su madre. La rubia sonreía abiertamente, su casi esposa se miraba hermosa. Lea llego hasta al altar y Marc le quito el velo dejando ver la hermosa cara de la chica.

-Estas hermosa—Dianna tomo las manos de su chica—en verdad. La mujer más hermosa del mundo—la castaña se sonrojo

-No más que tú—las sonrisas se posaban en sus labios sin control-

-Vamos, basta de cursilería y más acción—se escuchó la voz de Naya. El resto de los invitados sonrieron.

-Estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy para llevar a cabo la unión en sagrado matrimonio de estas dos personas. Dianna Elise Agron ¿aceptas a Lea Michele Sarfati como tu futura esposa, prometiendo cuidarla, respetarla, apoyarla en las buenas y las malas en la salud y la enfermedad?

-Acepto—la diva sonrió y la rubia tomó la mano para poner el anillo de matrimonio

-Lea Michele Sarfati, ¿aceptas a Dianna Elise Agron como tu futura esposa, prometiendo cuidarla, respetarla, apoyarla en las buenas y las malas en la salud y la enfermedad?

-Acepto—la castaña imito la misma acción.

-Los que Dios creó, ni el mismo hombre podrá romperlo. Felicidades, pueden besarse—dijo el hombre sonriendo. Dianna tomo la cintura de su ahora esposa y beso esos labios de los cuales nunca se cansaba. El beso estaba lleno de cariño, amor, emoción y sensaciones encontradas a lo maravilloso que ese día. Los gritos y aplausos se hicieron escuchar. Minutos después, ambas se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo

No más que yo

. . . . . .

-Entonces, ¿no te da cosa ver a tu ex con su ahora esposa?—Marissa miraba a la pareja, bailando con unas sonrisas que solo el amor te podía poner en la cara. La pelirroja volteó a ver a Mark

-No, porque eso que ellas sienten, va más allá del amor—el chico la miro confundida—Es difícil de explicar, las vez y ellas te hacen creer de nuevo en el amor, ¿me explico?

-Yo si te entiendo chica—le dijo Amber—Yo soy de las que no creo en ese amor tan puro e intenso pero después las veo y digo: Demonios—los chicos rieron

-Son hermosas juntas—todos voltearon a ver a Naya que las miraba tiernamente. Al sentir la mirada de los chicos volvió a su postura "Bad ass"— ¿Qué?

-Mi vida, ¿Cuándo será nuestra boda?—la latina miro a su rubia

-Este, ¿Qué? , si ahora voy—exclamo volteando a todos lados—Lo siento, nena. Hablamos después—la rubia rodo los ojos al ver como su novia huía de su plática.

-El día que esa mujer se case, será el fin del mundo—comentó Cory sonriendo al ver cómo había ido a molestar a las esposas.

-Sé que se acaban de casar, pero ya quiero un bebe de esas dos—dijo Chord

-Oh por eso ni te preocupes, Lea va a insistir mucho en eso—comentó Chris y los demás sonrieron.

. . . . .

-De verdad te miras hermosa—las chicas había salido ya de la fiesta. Ahora estaban en una casa de Malibu, el olor del océano se aspiraba y la luna estaba en su mejor apogeo.

-Basta, Amor, me haces sonrojar—la rubia sonrió y abrazo a su esposa.

-Le amo, Sra. Agron—lentamente la rubia beso los labios carnosos de su hermosa esposa.

-Yo le amo más, Sra. Sarfati.

La rubia beso delicadamente los labios de la morena dejándose llevar por el momento. Caminaron hasta la cama donde Dianna se sentó y Lea se puso sobre la chica. Sonrieron nuevamente y se besaron una vez más. La rubia acariciaba la tersa piel bronceada de la chica, perdiéndose en esas piernas que la volvían loca. Las manos desde las rodillas hasta rozar los glúteos de la castaña, bailaban.

Lea seguía besando los labios de la rubia dejándose tocar por las manos suaves y delicadas de su ahora esposa. Ambas estaban completamente desnudas ya en la cama, dejándose embriagar por el aroma que sus cuerpos desprendían, ese aroma que solo ambas conocían a kilómetros de distancia.

Los besos y los gemidos inundaban el cuarto, no era la primera vez que hacían el amor, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo harían como Dios mandaba, según las creencias y lo que decían los conservadores de sus padres. Dianna beso los labios de su esposa y bajo los besos hasta su cuello donde comenzó a besarlo. La castaña se limitaba a tocar la espalda desnuda de su esposa; que bien se sentía decía eso _su esposa_.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la morena. Besó su cuello sutilmente, y deslizó sus manos hasta la cadera de la castaña quien no se quedaba atrás y a su vez acariciaba las piernas de la rubia, el hecho de que ambas estuvieran desnudas, facilitaba el total acceso para que sus pieles se tocaran por completo. La piel de sus piernas fundiéndose entre los besos y palabras de amor, la excitación se volvía más y más.

Los besos de Lea en el cuerpo de la rubia eran despegues de fuego. La excitación, el deseo, el amor, la pasión pero más que nada el amor. Sus cuerpos unidos por completo en esa danza tan esplendorosa y tan excitante que ambas amaban. Sentir sus cuerpos fundirse en uno era la sensación más hermosa del mundo. Sentir como el sudor de apoderaba de sus cuerpos y como brillaban como diamantes en sus pieles.

Te amo—dijo Lea

-Por siempre—contesto la rubia

-Para la eternidad—dijo la castaña quien volvió a besar los labios de la rubia.

. . . . .

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-Te dije que con Lea de esposa, los bebes no tardarían en aparecer—Chord sonrió a carcajadas. Y allí venía Lea con su gran barriga, iban a tener gemelos. Había pasado dos años ya desde la boda, todo había estado perfecto hasta que Lea insistió a la rubia tener familia y no hablaba de otro gato u otro perro. Un lindo bebe, era lo que la castaña quería.

-Lamentamos el retraso, pero es que a Lea se le antojaron Fresas con mantequilla de maní y limón con sal—todos los actores miraron asqueados a la castaña.

-Cuando tengan en su barriga a dos pequeños, me dicen—los chicos rieron. Cory se acercó a la castaña y se puso en cuclillas mientras posaba sus manos en el estómago inflado de la castaña.

-Hey, peques, soy el tío Cory. Ya es hora de que salgan para que les pueda enseñar a tocar la batería—Dianna sonrió

-Oh no, mis pequeños comenzaran por aprender a tocar el piano, después el violín, tomaran clases de canto, actuación—la rubia la miraba hablar y hablar. Después miro a Heather y Naya, la latina le sonrió a la rubia maliciosamente.

-Disculpa, ¿Cuándo Rachel Berry tomo cargo de tu cuerpo?—la castaña rodo los ojos—Quítate, Cory, quiero tocar la panza de Lea—el chico se hizo a un lado y la latina puso sus manos en el estómago de la castaña.

-Naya…

-Dios, mira que panza tan grande, Lea ¿comes mucho?—la rubia sonrió

-Vamos, Naya. Le debes la boda y ahora él bebe—contesto la rubia sonriendo ante la mirada fulminante de la morena

-¿Y ya tienen el nombre? Los nombres—Lea miro a su esposa y la rubia suspiro.

-Ok—dijo sumamente emocionada Lea—Él niño se llamara Noah Zoe Agron Sarfati—Mark miro a la chica

-¿Noah? ¿En serio?—la castaña asintió con una gran sonrisa

-Era ese o Edward—susurro Dianna

-¿Y la beba?

-Adda Aimee Agron Sarfati—los chicos miraron confundidos a la castaña

-Triple A—susurro Dianna nuevamente— ¿Qué?—dijo sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia.

-Me gustan los nombres—todos miraron a Cory— ¿Qué?

-Espero que cuando crezcan no te recuerden a tu madre todos los días. A las dos—termino de decir Jenna.

-Serán hermosos—comentó Amber mientras tocaba la panza de Lea

-¿Y solo dos van a tener?

-No, los próximos los tendrá Dianna—la rubia sonrió tímidamente. Tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso.

-Tenemos tiempo para eso

-Para siempre

-Por la eternidad—se miraron una vez más y se besaron tiernamente. Era el principio de un final que no iba a tener final. De un amor que duraría más allá de la eternidad. Y la prueba serían esos dos pequeños bebes que traerían al mundo.

Un anónimo publico una vez: _Mi amor por ti elimina todo sentido del tiempo, destruye todo recuerdo del principio y anula todo temor de un final, mi amor por ti es eterno, es todo esto y mucho más. _Sencillo y completo, todo lo que ambas sentían por la otra.

Fin

. . . . . . . .

Hola

De nuevo yo y ahora con el final. Les quiero dar las gracias de ante mano por el apoyo y por leer este fic y tomarse un extra tiempo para dejar un comentario.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, estoy considerablemente pensando en hacer un epilogo con los bebes y las chicas y así. No sabrá cuando lo publicare dado que viene navidad, la familia, los primos, será un caos así que solo ténganme paciencia.

Una vez más agradecerles por todo, en verdad nunca diré las gracias suficientes para que sepan lo agradecida que estoy con el apoyo y el buen recibimiento de esta historia.

Espero que les guste, en verdad.

Este capitulo va para todas las chicas que les gusta este fic y para todas las que lo leen, en verdad (: Muchas gracias.

_No digo Adiós, sino hasta pronto_


End file.
